Further Adventures in Multivese
by Dylan Clearbrook
Summary: Here, in order, are the continuing adventures began in Multiverse Arrival. Some chapters/story lines in this story may be crossovers with other worlds/Verses within the Continuum Worlds. Such crossovers will include characters that have continuing adventures that are not and will not be included here.
1. Continuum part 1

Continuum Part 1 © Dylan Clearbrook Fifteen Years Ago

It was standard procedure. For countless millennia on end, the Kayzik had used it as a tried and true method to propagate their control.

Were the Kayzik evil? The question has no meaning when applied to the Kayzik. Evil and good are only, after all, frames of reference. Frames of reference the Kayzik, for the most part, lacked. To the Kayzik, good and evil boiled down to "is it good for the hive?"

And so, as per standard operating procedure, a new queen was hatched and instantly expelled from the Home universe. Slipped through a mystical portal into another Probability or even a different continuum. Nothing personal against the current inhabitants of that probability, just insuring the survival of the species. The new queen was thrust through the portal and promptly forgotten, allowed to survive and thrive or wither and perish on her own, unknown and un-mourned. In this particular incident, however, the little queen's survival or destruction was postponed…extensively!

There was no rhyme or reason to the positioning of the portals. Beyond the barest of safeguards, designed to protect the Home Universe, the new queen was shoved through, regardless of what may lie on the other side. Whether it was in the deepest reaches of the gulfs that spanned the distances between galaxies or the center of a galactic core, it didn't matter. To carefully calculate where the portal would open would be costly. In comparison, a new queen was relatively cheap.

The portals were…programmed (not the exact method but close enough)…NOT to open in the center of solid objects, or within the heart of a burning star. This was only common sense. Such an event would prove disastrous, as the resulting explosion on both sides of the portal would be catastrophic.

Of course, there was always the possibility that a portal would open in an area that, only moments earlier, were clear but suddenly weren't. Such occurrences must have happened in the past since there were now safeguards regarding such an incident.

Released within a new Probability, within a new sector, the New Queen immediately set out to perform her assigned task. However, the transference into this particular universe had warped her in ways the Old Queen in the home Probability could not imagine. Her task, originally, was the subjugation of a new Probability. Now, however, her warped mind sought only its complete and total destruction!

Somewhere in Colorado Sol System, Earth

"Kara, don't you think its time to bring the twins home?"

Rogue, with Kara, was putting the finishing touches on their new Fortress.

Unlike the Colorado Fortress in Otherverse, this area was not as…depopulated.

So they had decided on a different direction. This Fortress would be their home…and from the outside it would appear to be no more than that: a truly elaborate home built in the seclusion of the wood.

It would draw power from the local power company. A well had been dropped for water and a septic system involving three tanks and lateral lines had been installed for sewage. All in accordance with local regulations.

Beneath the elaborate one story ranch, however, it was another story.

A grand complex had been carved out beneath the home by Kara and Rogue. Crews from both Stark Industries and LexCorps had been snuck in to install supports and equipment.

A special entrance and exit tunnel had been carved into one of the many cavern systems that ran deep in the ground and exited out into the vast lake that bordered the home on the east side.

It was obvious that what was now a lake had been, at one time in the far distant past, the mouth of a now dormant volcano. And, similar to Lake Tahoe in Nevada, had depths that had yet to be explored.

With the help of Tony Stark, they had furnished the Fortress and would soon be bringing the computer and security systems online. Then the process of transferring New Kandor from the Antarctic Fortress to this one would begin.

"Probably so." Kara agreed. "I've been talking to Charles Xavier, and I think maybe we should enroll them in his school. I seem to recall they liked it in your home world."

"They did." Rogue agreed and then pointed a paintbrush at Kara, unintentionally splattering her with blue paint. "Ooops. Sorry. But just remember, they liked the school, but they hated being left out."

"Well, it's not like we'll be in another reality, this time." Kara frowned, wiping the smear of blue on her cheek and merely making the mess worse.

_**Continuum Part 1**_

After their impromptu interview with Lucy Lane and the following appearance before the Council of the UEG, Kara and Rogue had enjoyed instant celebrity status around the world.

With most people.

President Golder had made it clear that she distrusted both of them and considered them part of a plot by Lex Luthor to ruin her administration.

"In other words, you've stolen her thunder." Mercy had told them, smiling. "Golder has always enjoyed being the most admired or feared person on the planet. You've taken that away from her and she probably won't take it lying down."

"Watch her." Lex had warned. "She was elected by a very small majority…and evidence later suggested that it was entirely possible that the election was rigged…that she didn't even win a significant part of the minority. She is power hungry and will do anything she has to do to stay in power and to strengthen her power base. I believe she would do away with elections in the future and crown herself the Queen of Earth if she thought she could get away with it."

After the council meeting, the two Kryptonian women had spent the next two weeks zipping around the world and even made trips to the terraforming stations on Mars and Venus.

During that time, the work crews had cut a gravel road from the nearest blacktop and the construction of the new fortress had begun.

"You'll have visitors." Stephanie had warned them. She had, they discovered, transferred her medical practice to Denver. Not extremely close, but not all that far either. A two-hour drive at most. "So if you desire to maintain any form of a secret identity, then you'll have to make sure no one sees you coming or going as anything other than what you want them to see."

So now the two women, both wearing brown wigs, jeans, and shirts, had moved in as Linda and Marie Danvers.

Together, the two had driven a Jeep Cherokee (American Motors being one of the first auto companies to bounce back after the invasion and one of the few to start integrating the new technology into its vehicles) into the nearest little town and set up a PO box at the small post office (mail delivery in these parts was scarce), set up a joint account in the local bank, and generally made themselves known.

At first there were a few stares, but true to what Sue and Stephanie had told them, most people these days, even after seventeen years, had more to worry about than who another person was in love with.

The last trip to town had been to the hardware store to pick up paint.

"This is ridiculous." Rogue muttered as she dipped her brush into the pan. "From world-class hero…to house painter."

"I actually enjoy it." Kara smiled. She was using a roller to paint the walls while Rogue used a brush to do trimming. "I …"

Whatever Kara had been about to say was cut off as the rings she and Rogue wore…the rings Jenny had given them before she and Lar had left for Oa…sprang to life.

Both shot out thick tendrils of green energy that connected and then flared to form a life-sized image of Jenny!

"Kara! Rogue!" The image began instantly and both women could hear the concern in Jenny's voice. "We need your help!"

"We're here Jenny. What is …" Kara began and then stopped as the image continued. It was not a live conversation. What they were seeing was a message Jenny had sent.

"We have a problem in what the Guardians call sector 2815. A major problem. Soon after Lar and I arrived…"

The message continued to paint a grim word picture.

Something had happened in two sectors of space that, had the Green Lantern Corps been aware, would have called for instant, total response. Yet no word had ever come to the Guardians. And now sector 2828, adjacent to 2815 but not yet incorporated into the Green Lantern Sphere of influence, much like the sector in which Earth resided…Sector 2814, was lifeless!

"Kara, whatever destroyed 2828 has followed the refugees into sector 2815." The image paused. "We received a mayday from the Green Lantern of 2815. I should say I received the message. The Green Lantern of 2815 insisted that she has been screaming for help for the past three weeks. Three weeks, Kara. That is how long whatever is causing the destruction has been in sector 2815. In that time most of the sector has been destroyed…including the Graxos system…the home system of the 2815 Lantern. There are refugees and they are fleeing towards Sector 2814 at this moment, with the Green Lantern, Arisia, leading the refugees from 2815 and Princess Koriand'r leading the refugees from sector 2828." The image paused again.

"Kara, they will reach Sector 2814 in less than a day. The Guardians are declaring an emergency and calling in Green Lanterns from all over to deal with this…but we will not be able to get there in time. Can you buy us that time?"

Minutes later, safely out of Earth's gravity well, Kara and Rogue entered Hyperspace!

Hyperspace

"This is just a little too close for comfort." Rogue muttered.

At the moment, the two women were rapidly approaching the break out point…the point where they would leave hyperspace and drop back into regular space and once again be bound by the laws of physics that said no solid object could move faster than the speed of light. A theory Kara had never agreed with until she was made to realize that she had never truly traveled faster than the speed of light…she had merely entered hyperspace. That had merely given her the illusion of traveling faster than light…by many orders of magnitude…when hyperspace was merely another way of traveling from point A to point B in a short amount of time…without actually traveling the space between the two points!

"I agree." Kara replied. "Much too close. Okay. Time to break out…now!"

The two dropped out of hyperspace…into the middle of Hell!

"What in Rao's name…?" Kara gasped.

Two massive space fleets moved through space, sliding ever closer to each other, death and destruction leaping out and filling the ever-diminishing distance between them.

As the women watched, small fighter craft erupted from both fleets, streaking towards one another to swirl and dance to a melody of destruction.

Rogue started forward, stopped by Kara's hand on her shoulder. The blonde pointed out a gaggle of ships of various shapes and sizes speeding away from the point of conflict.

"The refugees." The blonde Kryptonian told her, though it was not hard to see that she was not happy with the decision herself. "They are our first priority. Besides, we don't know which side is which."

Rogue clenched her fists at her side, her lips tight, knowing that each flare of light, each soundless explosion meant people, living entities, be they human or not, were dying.

As she watched, something about one of the fleets nagged at her mind, tugging at some elusive memory.

The combatants were, ship for ship, fairly equally matched. Yet while the ships of one fleet were sleek and slender, and colored a uniform gray, the ships of the other were bulbous affairs, seemingly modules thrown together in haphazard fashion, and all were colored a brilliant metallic gold!

Her eyes narrowed as she noted that the beams that flashed forth from this fleet, slashing and occasionally destroying ships of the gray fleet, were bright gold as well.

With her telescopic vision activated, she zoomed in as one vessel belched forth a stream of missiles, each and every one the same gold as the mother ships.

"Kara…" She began, hesitantly, then stopped. Her telescopic vision had picked up something!

She knew that it had been rumored, back in Kara's days, that super-powered Kryptonians could use their telescopic vision to look in on events happening galaxies or even dimensions away. She wished now that were the case. As it was, it was a rumor no more true than the one that Kryptonians could survive forever in the vacuum of space without having to breathe. The truth was that they could last for several hours, perhaps a day…but no longer. Super-powered they might be, but they were still biological creatures with the same needs as any other biological creature. They needed to sleep, to eat, and to breathe! And as for the telescopic vision…obviously those that had started such ludicrous rumors had no inkling of the vast distances involved in their fanciful exaggerations.

True, in the vacuum of space, her vision was greater than it would be if she standing on the surface of a planet, having to look through the obscuring atmosphere.

Still, at this distance, she had barely been able to see the shape and color of the missiles being launched. There was no way she would have noticed a much smaller figure amid all that carnage.

Until, that is, she saw the bright green flare!

She could not see the figure, but now that she knew where to look, she could see the green energy tail it left in its wake as it weaved and dodged through the gold beams that flashed out again and again in its direction.

"Kara." She began again. "I think I can tell which are the bad guys!"

"The Golden Fleet." Kara nodded. "Makes sense. They would know that the Corps is powerless against that fleet, at least directly."

"Huh?"

"Something Hal Jordan once told my cousin." Kara explained. "Whenever he came up against a foe that used yellow against him, he would have to use his power indirectly against that foe. An example would be picking up a non-yellow object and throwing it at the opponent. The yellow might stop the Lantern Energy, but it would have no effect on the laws of physics nor stop that non-lantern energy object!" She frowned and looked at Rogue. Something in Rogue's tone of voice finally registered, telling her that Rogue had not come to the same conclusion about the Golden Fleet in the same manner she had.

"Use your telescopic vision." Rogue pointed. "I think there is a Green Lantern in the middle of all that mess.

Even as Kara did as Rogue instructed, they saw a yellow beam lash out and strike the head of the green trail, sending it flaring on an erratic course.

"Not today." Rogue muttered. She leapt forward, moving at super speed, her eyes glued to the energy trail. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara streaking in at her side.

Even at super speed, it took them a few minutes to close the distance enough that, with their telescopic vision, they could see the figure at the head of the green trail. Surprisingly, to Rogue at least, the figure was blonde, dark golden skinned humanoid female, in a standard GL uniform. Spinning out of control, obviously unconscious. As they neared, they both noted the rings they wore began to glow brighter.

"They sense a Green Lantern." Kara guessed. "They may be trying to bolster her ring."

"Why…ugh!" Rogue's question was left unasked as a beam of golden light struck her from the side, sending her tumbling, barely missing Kara as she passed.

"That hurt!" She exclaimed angrily, shocked. Kara frowned and dodged another beam.

"Are you okay?" She demanded.

"Yeah, it just stung a bit." Rogue replied, once again falling onto formation with Kara. "Surprised the hell out of me, though."

"Mmmm." Kara didn't like the implications. They: herself, Rogue, Lar, and the twins, were damned near invulnerable; able to dive into the heart of most stars and feel nothing more than a warm tickle. So either these blasts were immensely more powerful or, somehow, during the transfer from Otherverse to this new Probability, their powers had been diminished. Or…"Rogue, these beams may be laced with Kryptonite!"

"…which would mean these guys have gone up against Kryptonians before!"

"Not necessarily." Kara countered. "They could simply have discovered that Kryptonite makes an excellent energy source."

"Great." Rogue drawled. "The thought that they accidentally stumbled across the one thing that can really hurt us makes me feels so much better. Shit!"

Rogue put on a burst of speed, reached the unconscious Green Lantern, wrapped her arms around the golden-skinned woman's waist and kept moving. A fraction of a second later a golden beam slashed through the space the GL had occupied.

"Arisia of Graxos IV." Kara commented as she caught up. "Her ring is about out of power. We have to get her somewhere…" She paused and then sped towards a tumbling wreck. A vessel from the Gray fleet. She activated her x-ray vision and scanned the wreck.

Though tumbling out of control, she could see that enough power remained in the vessel to maintain an atmosphere and an artificial gravity. A good thing!

Without that artificial gravity, the rate of spin would have generated enough G-forces to smash its crew into bloody pulps against the bulkheads. That crew was now working frantically, trying everything to regain control of their crippled ship. Kara gave them a hand.

Matching the tumble of the vessel, she flattened her body on the hull, choosing a place reinforced by the inner frame so that she would not simply bash in the hull. She then began to apply a slow, steady counter force. A braking action. Nothing too fast or hard. She wanted to stop the vessel from tumbling, not tear it apart nor cause it to break apart under the sudden strain. By acting as a steady brake, however, she was able to bring the vessel to a stop fairly quickly…relatively speaking.

"Rogue, bring her over here!" She called as she moved towards what she assumed was an air lock.

She gave the controls a quick once over and then shook her head. There was no way she was going to be able to decipher them in the time the Green Lantern had left. True, the controls were color coded, but there was no way of knowing whether these aliens used red, green and yellow for the same things Terrans did.

"Guess I'll just have to knock." She mused, pounding lightly on the hull near the airlock. She glanced up just as Rogue arrived with the Green Lantern. "Damn. See if you can get them to take her aboard!" She ordered.

"Hey!" Rogue spun around as Kara flashed away…streaking towards the Golden Fleet. "Kara! Wait! Damnit, don't you try ….aw Hell! Damned hard headed…"

Kara smiled as Rogue's curse trailed off into meaningless mumbles. The smile faded, however, as she concentrated on the task at hand.

A wing of golden fighters, swinging wide to avoid enemy fighters, was lining up for an attack run on the vessel she had just stopped from tumbling. She had not saved the ship, just to see it obliterated.

Curious, she activated her x-ray vision and scanned the lead fighter. What she found cause her to stop, dead in space, recoiling with atavistic horror!

These…these monsters were not human!

To Kara, a being familiar with a myriad of life forms from countless planets, the term Human meant more than just a declaration of physical attributes. Among all those races of people, the word, in their languages, they used to refer to themselves, always…always translated to Human.

These…things could not possibly…She shuddered, unable to complete the thought.

Her first inclination had been to try to disable the fighters without endangering the pilot if possible. That, she realized now, would not be possible at all. These…creatures…didn't simply pilot their fighters. They WERE their fighters!

Protoplasmic blobs incased in gold metallic spheres. Having lived the first fifteen Kryptonian years of her life (approximately 31 Earth years) among the high tech of Argo City and then having visited the 30th century on many occasions, Kara understood instantly what she was seeing. Those spheres were the cores of their ships. The brain that could be removed and inserted into another mechanized body at will.

And now, as if in response to her scrutiny, Kara felt a wave of hatred, almost physical in its intensity. She assumed it was coming from the lead craft.

And more than hatred, Kara realized, her entire body shuddering with horror. These…things…were broadcasting their hunger!

It was not telepathy, not as she had experienced it in the past. But rather a form of…glamour. They were trying to manipulate her! Trying to instill terror. And yet, they were telling the truth. To them, she was simply a source of food. No, not food. They fed upon life energy and the greater the life energy they fed upon, the stronger they would grow!

These monsters had not swung wide, avoiding other combat simply to take out one crippled enemy vessel! They were after her and Rogue!

Kara shook her head, casting off the clumsy attempt of manipulation. As she did this, as the contact faded, she felt a sense of astonishment, of total disbelief. As if whoever or whatever was behind the glamour could not believe its power was not working on this stubborn Kryptonian!

All in all, the attempt did have an effect on Kara. Not only did it give her an insight into what she was facing…it also succeeded in royally pissing her off!

Without hesitation, Kara activated her heat vision and briefly 'touched' the lead craft. She was not really surprised when nothing happened.

Fighters were designed to take a beating, their shields and plating constructed to withstand a certain amount of punishment from lasers and missiles. As powerful as her heat vision might be, it could not hope to penetrate those shields.

"Okay, we do it the hard way." Kara's anger and disgust had cooled, becoming a cold, calculating rage. Clasping her hands together over her head, she dove at the lead fighter.

"Kara!" Rogue, her attention split by the necessity of keeping an eye on Kara and the incapacitated Green Lantern, watched in dismay as Kara leapt to attack.

She turned to pound on the air lock again, just as it began to slide open.

Moving quietly she shoved the Green Lantern in and started to back away, stopping when she felt a hand on her arm. The Green Lantern…Arisia, Kara had called her...her pain filled eyes open, her mouth working as she struggled to speak, her ring translating the words.

"Stop them…they don't belong…cause instability!"

"What kind of instability? What are you talking about?" It was no use, Arisia had lapsed back into the darkness of unconsciousness. "Great. Just great."

She looked up, nodding at the cat like faces that peered through the port on the other side of the air lock's inner hatch, and backed out, waiting until the outer hatch slid completely shut and pressurization began.

She turned just in time to see Kara dive through a golden fighter. Something Kara had discovered, something Rogue could not herself see, had caused Kara to hold nothing back in her attack on the Golden fighters.

Rogue knew, after that first incident in Otherverse, the first time Kara had knowingly, willingly killed an opponent, that her chosen mate would always have issues concerning the taking of another being's life. Yet she knew that Kara had grown. She now understood that times would arise when the use of deadly force was not only an acceptable solution: but the only solution!

Now, as she looked around, she could see expanding clouds of quickly cooling debris that showed that this would be the third fighter Kara had taken out.

Rogue moved as a second fighter swooped in, trailing Kara. Though only mildly worried, she kicked it into high gear, reaching the fighter even as it cut loose with a wide, red beam. She didn't even slow. If Kara saw a reason for total destruction, that was enough for her.

She felt a little resistance as she passed through the fighter's force shields and then through the ship itself. Behind her, she left a blossoming ball of fire that quickly began to cool in the vacuum of space.

In as many minutes, fifteen fighters were nothing more than expanding clouds of cosmic dust. Of the entire wing, only the fighter Rogue had first destroyed had gotten off a shot.

"That," Kara stated as the two paused to catch their breaths, "was a Red Sun energy beam. You were right. These people have fought Kryptonians before." Rogue nodded and then told Kara what Arisia had said.

"That fits." Kara mused. "'They don't belong'. And the fact that they have weapons developed to battle Kryptonians, in a place where no Kryptonians have ever existed, proves that they must have come from another Probability."

"They had to have come from some other probability in this new Continuum!" Rogue concluded. Kara looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Remember what your father and Reed Richards said? (see the Otherverse story "Crisis Revisited" by Jake H. and Dylan Clearbrook). When that ripple hit, Otherverse and that other Probability, that Alterverse, and countless others, were shuffled into a new Continuum." Kara looked at Rogue in surprise and Rogue reddened slightly. "Hey, I might not have been brought up with all the fancy hi tech stuff you were, but I'm not ignorant!"

"No one said you were, Love." Kara laughed. "But you are probably right. These things couldn't have come from this Probability or from Otherverse. Hell, they could have even come from that Alterverse for all we know."

"Okay, enough." Rogue shook her head. "You're giving me a headache." She turned serious. "But what did she mean by 'cause an instability'?"

Kara's answer would have to wait. The battle, still raging around them, was not going to wait while they paused and chatted.

While they had battled the wing of fighters, the larger battle had grown worse for the Gray fleet. More ships hung dead in space, drifting lifelessly, others had disappeared altogether, while still others, too badly damaged to fight one, began frantic evasive maneuvers, trying to break off and retreat.

Rogue started forward and then stopped as Kara stiffened beside her.

She was staring intensely at the golden fleet. At one vessel in particular.

"Something is not right here." She mused. "Earlier, someone or something tried to manipulate my mind. I thought it was coming from one of the fighters we destroyed. Now I am not so sure. In fact, I think whoever, or whatever it was, is on that ship. And that person or thing is coordinating this entire affair."

"Then we take that ship out." Rogue put action to words and sprang away, speeding towards what had to be the largest ship in the Golden Fleet. Most likely the Flag Ship. She knew she should wait and do this right, with both of them taking the ship out, but hearing that someone or something had tried to mess with Kara's mind had angered her. The last thing Kara needed, just as she had gotten her mind together, was to have some one else mucking around in it.

"No! She mustn't!"

Kara spun around at the voice, surprised to find no one in her vicinity. The Green Lantern! Arisia was contacting her via the ring she was wearing!

"The Kayzik Queen is aboard that ship! She is insane, stranger! She is playing with energies that she cannot comprehend or control in this probability! If that ship is destroyed and those energies released, it could cause an interspatial rift!"

"ROGUE!" Kara yelled and charged forward, going from a complete stand still, drifting in space, to a speed that would have done Barry Allen proud in a fraction of a second. And she was already too late.

Rogue had not wasted time searching for a control room or bridge. She had used her x-ray vision long enough to identify what had to be the engine room and that was now her target. She had heard the Green Lantern's words, yet they had not registered on her consciousness. All around her, ships of the Gray fleet were dying and if destroying this monster ship would put an end to what was rapidly becoming a rout for the Gray fleet, then she was going to destroy it!

She activated her x-ray vision again and pinpointed what she assumed to be the main core in the engine room and dove, her arms outstretched over her head as if she were diving into a pool of water, her hands clinched into fists.

Yet even as she punched through the shields and began to slice through the hull, Kara's hands grasped her ankles!

Perhaps they could have made it. Perhaps they could have smashed through the giant ship, emerging on the other side to fly clear. Or perhaps not. Perhaps the slight drag of Kara's belated attempt to stop Rogue had nothing to do with it.

Cracked and smashed, the vessel's core went critical almost instantly, energy streaming forth. The flagship exploded, becoming for a brief instant a new star that, thousands of years later, would flare briefly in the skies of some far off world and then disappear forever.

Those ships closest to the flagship, gold and gray alike, were vaporized instantly, though the toll was heaviest among the gold fleet.

It wasn't over yet, however. Whatever energies the insane Queen had been tampering with interacted with energies released by the exploding core.

The expanding cloud of glowing debris stopped and, ever so slowly at first, began to fall back in on itself. Swirling, spinning, it picked up speed, creating a virtual vortex.

Those furthest away could only watch in stunned horror as ships disabled by the initial explosion suddenly found themselves being sucked into the massive implosion.

There was no bright flash, no sudden flare to signify the event. It was simply…over.

The ravaged Gray fleet and the remnants of the Gold fleet were still, all hands amazed and aghast at the destruction they had just witnessed.

Of those ships sucked into the vortex of the flagship's implosion, of the flagship itself, nothing remained. Nothing. There was no debris, no telltale signs of radiation: nothing. All those ships were simply…gone.

Shaken, Arisia gathered herself together and sent a full report back to Oa, noting as she did, that the two super-powered strangers who had saved her life, were gone as well!

Of Kara and Rogue…there was no trace!

End of Continuum part 1

The adventures of Kara and Rogue Continue in  
The Realm / Multiverse Crossover:

An Unexpected Rescue

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric._

_- The Otherverse and The Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	2. An Unexpected Rescue

An Unexpected Rescue A Realm / Multiverse Crossover © John Philips and Dylan Clearbrook Valhalla, The Great Mead Hall, Asgard

The Great Mead Hall had almost existed as long as Asgard itself. It was a comfortable room with a stone hearth fireplace at one end. Two long tables ran the full length of the hall with a pair of benches on either side. A somewhat shorter table sat perpendicular to these. A high backed chair sat at the center of this table and two benches sat on either side of it.

The mead hall was filled with its usual patrons and their usual conversations. It had been thus since the beginning.

A horn-helmed warrior stood up on one of the long benches telling his tale to any who would listen. He began waving his hand in the air emulating a ship at sea. Several of his companions laughed while the newer patrons watched him with total awe.

Then Odin, the Allfather entered. Suddenly the hall became silent and he strolled to the high-back chair and took his seat. He made a simple gesture with his hand indicating that the others could resume their activities. Then he sat back to listen.

"_One can learn more from listening than one can from speaking_." He thought. This was a lesson that he had tried to teach his children. It was a lesson that sadly his son, Thor had still not learned. Unfortunately it was also a lesson Loki had learned to well.

The memory of his sons turned his attention to the empty seat to his right. A short handled warhammer sat on the table where Thor used to sit. Odin shook his head in disappointment and then glanced to his left. The second empty seat concerned him more than the first.

"I wonder what you could be up to now Loki?" he pondered.

This thought convinced him to rise from his seat. He was startled when the mead hall grew silent once more. Absentmindedly he gestured again and left the hall.

As he stepped outside he was met by a pair of ravens. They each chose one of his shoulders and seemed to be whispering in his ear. He nodded and the pair flew away. He gave a soft whistle and an eight-legged stallion came charging toward him. He patted the beast fondly on the head and mounted him.

He turned his steed to the mountains to the North of Valhalla. Before long he arrived at the mouth of a cave. He entered the cavern and was surprised to find that it was already occupied. A dark-haired woman stood staring longingly into a pool of water. She did not notice that Odin had arrived.

"Sif!" he said compassionately. "Are you here again?"

"Allfather." She returned startled. "I have been here for awhile."

"How is he?" he asked knowingly.

"How do you think he is?" She grumbled. "Just look for yourself. You've reduced him to this frail, crippled, mortal body. He doesn't even remember he was once a strong, powerful, virile god."

"And I do not wish for him to remember." Odin boomed. "Yet."

"Thor was only trying to defend Asgard." Sif defended.

"From a threat that he never sufficiently proved existed." Odin replied. "I still fail to see how trying to kill his brother then defying my orders would have saved Asgard."

"You're like a brick wall." Sif complained.

Odin chuckled at these words and glanced into the pool. "Perhaps Thor got that from me. He still hasn't learned his lesson yet." He sighed.

"How can you tell?"

"He is still filled with haughty pride." Odin shook his head. "Until he learns true humility, he cannot return."

"So," Sif said changing the subject, "did you come by to see Thor or did you have something else in mind."

"I came to check on Loki." He said hesitantly.

"You don't trust him either." She exclaimed.

"Loki is my son and he has never given me cause to distrust him." Odin declared. "Still Thor perceived a threat. That alone warrants an occasional glance."

Sif glared at him triumphantly but remained silent.

The pool rippled and the scene changed. Two figures came into view. The first was a tall blond woman dressed in a seductive green gown. The other was a shorter dark haired man with almost rat-like features dressed in a green hooded robe.

"He is with the Enchantress." Sif accused. "He is obviously up to no good."

"That is not proof." Odin responded.

The pool glimmered for a moment and it became difficult to see the pair.

"They cast a spell." Sif commented.

"I noticed." Odin replied.

"What was the purpose?" Sif inquired.

"Give me a moment." Odin returned. "I'm tracing it."

The scene in the pool changed once more. This time it opened into the cold recesses of open space.

"Oath!" Odin spoke. "This can't be right. What could he possibly cast a spell on out here?"

"Perhaps that." Sif suggested pointing to a small craft floating aimlessly.

"What about that craft could possibly interest Loki?"

The scene changed once again to the interior of the craft. The image startled Odin. It was a young blond girl.

"She almost looks like a Valkyrie." Odin whispered. "Though I know that she is not."

"Why do you think that Loki stopped her craft." Sif questioned.

"Is that what he did?"

"Yes." She replied. "It was headed for Midgard."

"I admit I am puzzled." Odin responded.

"Perhaps we should set it in motion again." Sif suggested mischievously.

"No." Odin scolded. "You are not permitted to act directly. Loki may suspect that we are watching him if you do."

"She's in deep space." Sif pleaded. "I can't exactly enlist the aid of mortals."

"Perhaps you should enlist the aid of other gods then." Odin suggested.

"Other gods?"

"You could start with hers." Odin replied. "The girl is a Kryptonian."

"You mean the crying god?" Sif gasped.

"I mean Rao." Odin chastised. "You should not speak so disrespectfully of one who is your elder."

"Yes Allfather." Sif returned compliantly.

"Very well." Odin praised. "Now go and speak to Rao. I'm certain he can offer a suggestion."

_**The Realm/Multiverse **_

The Council of Time. The Time Keeper's Private Quarters

The Time Keeper stared into the mirror. He had done this so often that he rarely even noticed his reflection anymore. Even after all these years of hiding behind a mask, the ice blue eyes that peered through it still seemed foreign to him.

"What does a red star have to do with time anyway?" he mumbled to himself. Costumes never were his strong suit.

He shook his head and removed the mask. His disheveled brown hair fell around his face. He paid a little more attention to this visage.

"I'm getting older." He said gazing at the stranger that was his reflection. "How does a Time Keeper run out of time?"

He reached up to remove the blue colored contacts that disguised his eyes when he heard the alarm. He returned to his private computer room with haste.

"What's going on, Red?" He demanded.

"You're starting to refer to me by my name again." The computer scolded. "You're slipping Time Keeper." As usual this title was spoken with its usual sarcasm.

"Never mind that now." The Time Keeper growled. "Why did you activate the alarm?"

"I didn't." The computer answered. "It's one of yours."

"Time travelers!" He gasped.

"More like continuum travelers."

"Never mind that. Have you located them?"

"The data is still processing." The computer explained. "It will only take a moment."

"Put it on the monitor as soon as you have it." He commanded.

"Yes, Time Keeper." The computer replied even more sarcastically.

A few moments later the wide screen monitor came to life. A pair of women appeared on the screen flying in deep space. The first was a blond dressed in blue and black. The second was a red head with and unusual white streak in her hair. She wore a costume of blue and green. The computer began magnifying the scene slowly. Then without warning a familiar insignia became visible on the blonde's breasts.

"Is that who I think that is?" The Time Keeper asked. "Is that Supergirl?"

"Yes and no." The computer answered.

"Explain yourself." The Time Keeper demanded.

"That is Supergirl but not the one you knew." The computer explained. "This one is Kara Zor El, Superman's cousin."

"Superman had a cousin?" he questioned.

"The Superman that you knew did not." The computer answered.

"I see." The Time Keeper nodded. "So we are dealing with a Kryptonian then?"

"Two of them actually." The computer replied.

"Another cousin I presume." The Time Keeper stated.

"I do not think so." The computer said.

"Well zoom in closer. Let's get a closer look at her." The Time Keeper ordered.

The computer zoomed in on the red-head. This was becoming increasingly difficult because the Kryptonians had become active. As they moved the redhead turned and looked directly into the satellite camera that was observing them.

"Freeze that frame." The Time Keeper ordered.

He stared at the monitor in disbelief.

"Rogue!" He hissed. "I thought you said she was Kryptonian."

"She is." The computer insisted.

"That is the mutant, Rogue." The Time Keeper returned. "She was one of those X-men from Reed's universe."

"That may be." The computer replied. "However she is Kryptonian now."

"This is getting me nowhere." The Time Keeper complained. "All that I'm getting is more questions. Yet there is one question that is at the forefront of my mind right now."

"Which is?" The computer inquired.

"Why aren't they trapped?" He screamed. "They obviously do not belong to this time line. So why aren't they in one of my Time snares?"

"Perhaps because they entered through a path you were unaware of." The computer explained.

"That's impossible!" The Keeper declared. "I've set traps at both ends of this continuum."

"And you call yourself a time keeper." The computer scolded. "After all your manipulations of the time stream you are still viewing time as linear. Time is not a river. Time is an ocean and even though man may learn to control a river, no man has ever learned to control an ocean."

"So you're telling me these two can just sail in whenever they want."

"No." The computer replied. "I don't believe they meant to come here."

The Time Keeper's attention returned to the monitor. The pair of Kryptonians were examining a marooned spacecraft.

"What is that?" The Time Keeper asked.

"I'm not certain." The computer answered. "There is something familiar."

"Oh well." The Time Keeper sighed. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that the Kryptonians be removed as soon as possible."

_**The Realm / Multiverse**_

Deep Space Somewhere near the Graxos System

Nothingness.

The space between stars, far beyond the reaches of any system's outer orbits. It was a gulf of blackness with only minute traces of gasses and the pinpoints of distant stars to break the monotony.

The calm, empty, peacefulness was shattered in an instant!

A flash of light, a soundless explosion and all hell broke loose.

Where there had been nothing, suddenly battle commenced when, as if from nowhere, a multitude of yellow colored star fighters erupted into existence, followed closely by two colorfully clad humanoid women.

As yellow tinged lasers crisscrossed back and forth, the women, both outlined in slight shimmers of yellow energy, split up and, flying apparently unaided through the vacuum of space, began to pick off the fighters.

One, a redheaded woman, zig zagged through space, flying between the searching lasers, her fists held out in front of her as she practically dove through fighters, leaving an expanding cloud of incandescent gas in her wake.

The other, a blonde woman in blue/black garb, swooped between two fighters, grabbing one and physically swinging it into the path of another.

For a full fifteen minutes the one sided battle raged as the fighters sought out their targets, only to find them and die.

As the blonde finished up another pair of the sleek fighter craft, the red head, paused and scanned the area. Her eyes squinting ever so slightly as she activated telescopic vision to make out the figure of a single remaining fighter…fleeing the battle.

Without hesitation, the red head sped after the craft, catching it easily.

It was only then that she realized that the craft was not fleeing….but attacking.

A single, floating object that the fighter had obviously picked up on its scanner was it's target. It would not live to reach it.

Even as the object came into range…the figure was nailed from behind as the red head woman flew up and through its exhaust.

The last enemy fighter disposed of, the red head took a moment to examine the erstwhile target. What she found shocked her.

"Uh, Kara?"

Her voice, transmitted via the green ring on her finger, the same ring that enveloped her Kryptonian body in a thin layer of oxygen, sounded instantly in the ears of the blond woman.

Kara Zor-El, having done a quick sweep with telescopic vision to make sure no intact fighter was hidden amongst the massive debris field that was slowly expanding outward, turned and sailed through space until she came up beside Rogue Zorel.

"What is this?" She looked at first at Rogue and then at the object.

It was a long, cylinder, blunted at one end and flat on the other. The flat end, it was easily seen, housed engines, both sub-light and hyper-space engines. At the moment, neither seemed to be active and the cylinder, obviously a craft of some sort, floated dead in space.

"Why does this look so familiar?" She mused aloud. She turned as Rogue moved forward and, grasping the craft in both hands, slowly turned it so that Kara could see it from another angle, as if she were over the craft looking down.

The smooth, bluish metal of the small craft was cut here. A section removed and replaced with a transparent canopy through which both women now looked.

"Dear Rao!" Kara breathed as she moved closer.

Trembling hands rested on either side of the canopy and gently, ever so gently, she moved even closer until her nose almost touched the clear material.

Within, obviously in some form of sleep or even suspended animation, was a young blond girl that Kara instantly recognized…it was herself!

"Rogue…DO you know what this is?" She whispered.

"I know what it can't be." Rogue answered, causing Kara to turn her head. "It can't be you. Or rather, it can't be this Probability's version of you."

"What are you saying?" Kara shook her head, turning to look back down at her younger self. "Look at it! Look at her!" She turned and looked back at Rogue. "We don't know that there was no Argo City here."

"Argo was a sister planet of Krypton in this reality, Kara! Superman's notes make that clear." Rogue pointed out. "There was no Argo City."

She stopped and glanced around, her eyes narrowing.

"But then we are not where we are supposed to be." She spun in place, wishing, for the first time, that the old stories that had been told of Kara and Kal were true…that they could see clear across the galaxy with their telescopic vision. "Where is the rest of the wreckage, Kara?" She pointed out the pitiful amount of debris from their skirmish with the fighters. "We just lived through a tremendous implosion of a mother ship. Where is the wreckage from that or the other large ships? And where are the ships from Graxos? And the Green Lantern?"

Her eyes squinted again as she looked over the area again, this time scanning in ranges far above and below the ranges of light visible to the human eye.

"Kara! There!" She flew to an area and stopped a distance away from distortion in space she had discovered.

A slight ripple, a tear in the fabric of space and time.

"That is not natural." Kara, with the small craft in tow, moved up beside her, examining the rip.

"Even from here I can get a…magical feel to it…" Rogue continued.

"I think you are right." Kara agreed. She was thoughtful for a moment, not letting her excitement at their discovery of the craft cloud her intellect. "When that mother ship imploded I had just grabbed your ankle…"

"And everything started to go gray…about like it did when the Ripple tossed us in the Multiverse." Rogue continued.

"Exactly." Kara nodded. "The destruction of the ship released some kind of energy that tore a hole through the barriers that separate the different probabilities."

"Which still leaves us with the question of the missing debris." Rogue shook her head. "If we got sucked into a dimensional rip, then where is the rest of the wreckage?"

"We were intercepted." Kara spoke slowly, nodding towards the tear in space. Rogue looked and gasped as a ghostly image began to solidify before the rip. A raven-haired woman, attired in what appeared to be Norse battle garb, a bare sword in her right hand, gazed at them, her form shimmering and translucent.

"Sif!" Rogue breathed, causing Kara to look at her. "One of the Norse gods." She explained. "She never appeared often, but I have seen her on occasion with Thor!"

"Then she is the one that intercepted us." Kara turned and studied the ghostly figure. "She pulled us into this probability. The rest of the debris continued on to where ever it was destined. The question now is…why?" She was quiet for a moment, watching the figure and then half turned, gesturing towards the craft bearing the young Kara. The figure nodded ever so slightly and then faded. The rip remained.

"She wants us to get this rocket back on course!" Rogue breathed.

"I think you are right." Kara nodded again. "And the rip is still there so we can leave after we've done that."

She turned and glanced around and then turned her attention back to the craft, studying it closely, as if she were looking for something in particular…finally she found what she was looking for.

"An inscription?" Rogue hovered behind her, looking over her shoulder at a side panel upon which several Kryptonian letters had been inscribed.

"A blessing." Kara remarked. "Placed there by my mother…her mother…just before the ship was launched. Basically a plea for Rao to watch over her and guide her."

Her words were slow and soft, as if she were remembering more from her own past than reading what was on the side of the ship.

She shook herself back into the present and grasped the side of the craft.

"You take the other side and we can boost the craft into hyperspace. From the looks of it, only the sub-space engines are out. Their only function was to boost the ship to a respectable speed before cutting out, at which time the hyperdrive would cut in. The ship would then travel a ways and then drop back into normal space to make course corrections before boosting once again into hyperdrive." Kara was quiet as she did a few calculations and then nodded. "I believe this was the last course correction stop." She shook her head. "It was a real pity that Dad was not able to put a full blown hyperdrive in the ship, one that would not require a drop into normal space for course corrections. It added a lot of time to the trip. But there was no time for him to do more than cobble this together. To install and program a full drive would have taken more time than he estimated Argo-city had left before the city shields failed altogether and the city would be saturated with Kryptonite."

Again she was quiet as Rogue took up a position on the other side of the craft, her worried eyes locked on Kara, trying to determine her state of mind.

With a sigh, Kara straightened and twin beams of red shot from her eyes, striking the craft, about, Rogue estimated, where the inscription was located.

"Kara?"

The beams shut off and Kara looked up at her, smiling.

"Just a few words of wisdom…I hope…from one Supergirl to another." She didn't offer to reveal what she had inscribed and Rogue didn't push the issue.

"Okay…Let's send this little lady on her way, shall we?" Kara grasped her side of the craft and the two women slowly accelerated.

Faster and faster they moved, dragging the craft between them.

"The Hyperdrive is coming online!" Kara remarked, feeling the craft shudder under her hands. "On my mark, release and we'll see what happens. One, two…Mark!"

The women released, both veering away from the craft as, with a splash of color, it sped forward and vanished into the ethereal realm of Hyperspace.

"Well that's that." Rogue whispered, looking at the empty space where they craft had vanished. "Let's hope she makes it."

"She will." Kara nodded. "Somewhere, someone needs a Supergirl…and she's on her way!"

She was quiet for a moment and then, without a word, turned and began flying back the way they had come.

"Kara?"

"I think I can follow her back trail." Kara called over her shoulder. "Maybe, just maybe, we can find Argo City…if so…maybe we can get there in time to save some of them at least."

Rogue was disinclined to argue. From the memories she had taken from Kara, she knew that this was one thing that would always haunt her lover: her inability to save the city that had, in effect, saved her.

Following the ion trail left by the sub-space engines before they failed, Kara and Rogue back tracked the craft through four hyper jumps before emerging into a sector of space far from the rip through which they had entered this probability.

_**The Realm/ Multiverse**_

The Time Keeper's Private Quarters

"Where did they go?" The Time Keeper roared.

"I believe they are searching for Argo City." The Computer.

"Argo City?" The Time Keeper questioned. "Where is Argo City?"

"Wait a moment." The Computer instructed. "I'm accessing my memory banks."

The Computer began searching through a nearly endless cache of computer files. The Argo City had flagged several hidden files.

"_Why would I hide files from myself_." The Computer thought. "Perhaps if I scan them I will understand."

The Computer attempted to access the files but found that he could not.

"I cannot access these files." He complained. "Still I have managed to trace them."

"Put them on the monitor then." The Time Keeper commanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot. We have no equipment in that sector of space."

"Why not?"

"Because it is empty. There was never anything in that sector for us observe before."

_**The Realm / Multiverse **_

The Palace of the Enchantress, Asgard

Loki sat in the plush chair and grinned triumphantly.

"What is so special about this girl anyway?" The Enchantress asked.

"She is a very crucial part to my plan." Loki explained. "I merely need to bring her here now."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm creating a Portal." I just have to do it slowly so that Balder isn't alerted. If someone other than me speaks to her first my plan may fail." Loki responded.

"Then your plan is in danger of failing." The Enchantress grinned.

"What?" Loki jumped.

"The craft is in motion again."

"How?"

"I don't know." The Enchantress replied. "However I would assume that they might know."

Loki glared into a crystal mirror.

"More Kryptonians?" Loki hissed. "I thought there were only two."

"Look more closely Loki." The Enchantress instructed. "They do not belong to this probability.

"Then they will leave it. Just as soon as I deal with the craft."

_**The Realm / Multiverse**_

The Rainbow Bridge

Heimdall stood at his post holding his horn. He had guarded this bridge for so long that he couldn't even imagine what another world looked like. It was his home and his duty and he wouldn't have it any other way. Still there were times when he wished that all hell would break loose. Just so he would have something different to do.

As luck would have it this happened to be one of those times.

"I wish the star sea herself would split open." Heimdall said to himself.

Almost instantly the sky split apart.

"I was only kidding." Heimdall declared as his eyes grew wide with fear.

The split in the sky was soon filled a burning cylindrical shape. Heimdall blew his horn. Asgard was under attack.

_**The Realm / Multiverse**_

The Palace of the Enchantress

"What now?" The Enchantress giggled.

"Now we go find those other two Kryptonians."

"What about the girl? Doesn't this ruin your plans?"

"Can't be helped now." Loki pouted. "I merely have to come up with a new plan. I will just have to improvise. Besides I have another pair of lovely Kryptonians to chooser from."

Deep Space

"Whoa, girlfriend. This is as far as we go!"

Rogue physically halted Kara's headlong flight at the first tingling that told her they were nearing what had to be a massive concentration of Green Kryptonite.

"Argo City." Kara whispered. From their vantage point, just beyond the range of the deadly green K, they could both see the remnants.

A small asteroid belt spinning in a thin ring around a dark planetoid.

"They must have collided soon after they launched her rocket." Rogue mused. Once again she was happy that she did not have to live with Kara's memories all the time. Since she had to actually take time to access those memories, they did not effect her as they did Kara…unless she accessed them. Right now, looking at the ruins of what had been this Probabilities version of Kara's home, she had no intention of accessing those memories.

"They never had a chance." Kara shook her head.

"Kara, why didn't your Argo City try to contact Superman for help rather than just sending you out?" Rogue asked a question that had bugged her often in the past. She could, she supposed, have gotten the answer herself, but she did not access those memories with out a good reason.

"They didn't have the time." Kara responded. "It all happened so quick. By the time they could have established the communication and then wait for Kal to arrive, it would have been over. Kal would have arrived to find a city of the dead."

Kara trailed off as she activated her telescopic vision. Then, before Rogue could move, she darted in towards the deadly green ring and then sped back out, her face a mask of pain that gradually eased.

"What are you trying to prove?" Rogue all but yelled.

"Nothing. But I had to get these!" Kara held up two devices, similar in construction.

"Okay, I'll bite." Rogue fumed. "What's so damned important about those that you had to risk your life near that Green K?"

"This one" Kara held up one of the objects. "is a Phantom Zone Projector!" Rogue's eyes widened. "The fact that they had a Phantom Zone Projector means they had criminals in the Phantom Zone. I was not about to leave this floating around so some space happy asteroid miner could find it and accidentally release the criminals in this reality so they could do to it what they did to our Probability."

"Okay. I can buy that." Rogue nodded reluctantly. "And the other?"

Kara held the object up and regarded it for a moment.

"This is something my father was working on." She all but whispered. "Along the lines of the Phantom Zone…but he called it the Negative Zone." She looked up at Rogue. "My father and mother saved themselves at the very end by using this to transport themselves into that negative zone!"

She straightened and looked at Rogue.

"I am taking these with us. Maybe, just maybe, we'll find a way to return them to that girl we just sent on her way."

Rogue grudgingly agreed that Kara had done the right thing and was about to comment when Kara doubled over and flew backwards…as if someone…or something…had just dealt her a might blow. Both objects sailed from her hands in opposite directions.

"Ugnnhhh!" Kara took a breath and spun around, searching for the source of the attack.

"Kara! What on…urg!" Rogue cut off and spun through space as some unseen power seemed to slap her on the side of the head.

"What the hell is this?" Kara demanded. She started towards Rogue, only to feel her self batted away…painfully.

"Kara!" Rogue had time to call out before another invisible blow sent her spinning again…this time directly towards the Green K asteroid belt

They were being herded! Kara's eyes narrowed. No, they were being separated. Someone wanted a live Kryptonian…but only one!

"I don't think I am going to play this game!" Kara called out. She ducked and poured on the speed, heading towards Rogue as fast as her Kryptonian abilities would take her without slipping into hyperspace…or breaking through the dimensional/temporal barriers.

She snagged Rogue around the midsection and kept moving, never reducing her speed.

"Some one wants a Kryptonian." Kara spoke, hoping Rogue was able to hear. "I have a feeling we deprived them of their original victim and so they are trying to take one of us instead.

"Magic!" Rogue gasped, showing that she was conscious. Kara did not stop nor did she release Rogue. It would take time for them to get situated and then get moving again and right now, Kara wanted out of that space.

"I think so." Kara replied. "Remember that face we saw? Sif you called her? Did Sif have any enemies?"

"Not that I am aware of…unless it was Loki!" Rogue wiggled until she was face down with Kara's hands under her arms. She applied her own speed and finally Kara let go when they were flying in sync.

"Great, so it is possible that we have been put in the middle of warring Gods." Kara grumbled. "Have I ever told you how much I really hate magic?"

"Yep." Rogue pointed before them. "There's the Rip! What are we doing?"

"Don't slow down." Kara redoubled her speed. "We are getting out of here and….Rao!"

Kara faltered and Rogue snatched her, keeping up the speed.

"Rogue, let go! I lost the projectors!"

"Not this time, love." Rogue refused. "As much as I hate to say it, this is some one else's problem…we have enough to deal with of our own!"

"Rogue!" Whether Kara would have said more was moot for Rogue hit the Rip traveling at a speed just under that of light!

Space flared….and the rip faded.

Kara and Rogue were gone!

**The Palace of the Enchantress**

"They are gone!"

"I can see!" Loki growled. "I did not realize they could move so fast!"

"All is not lost, perhaps." The Enchantress mused as she gazed into the crystal mirror. "Behold. They both shied away from that green rock. As if it were poison!"

"Poison?" Loki's interest perked up. "Those rocks are part of the planet they come from…what planet is poison to its people?"

"A planet forsaken by its gods perhaps?" The Enchantress offered.

"Indeed." Loki looked again into the mirror.

Through it he had attacked the Kryptonians…and now his invisible hand held a fist sized object…a green glowing stone.

"Yes indeed."

The Rainbow Bridge

Heimdall approached the small craft hesitantly. Soon the host of Asgard would be here to defend the holy halls of Valhalla. Yet now he wondered if they needed to be defended after all.

To his surprise Odin was the first to arrive on his eight-legged steed. He was even more surprised to see Sif riding behind him.

"Is she Ok?" Sif called out.

"She?" Heimdall said in response.

Then a feeble voice came from within the craft. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You are in Asgard, child." Sif answered reassuringly.

"Asgard?" The confused young woman stated. "Is that near the Great Mesa?"

"No dear I'm afraid you didn't reach your intended destination at all."

"Then I have to get moving!" She exclaimed jumping from her craft. "I have to get to Earth! I have to find my cousin!"

"In due time my dear." Sif said calming her down. "Now come with us and rest."

"You're not going anywhere in that craft anyway." Heimdall added as he examined the wreckage. Then something caught his eye. "What is this?"

"What?" The young woman asked.

"Something engraved on the hatch." Balder answered.

Slowly the small assembly stepped closer and read the engraving.

_**Kara,**_

_**Do not be afraid. You are never alone.**_

_**Be a Supergirl.**_

Epilogue: Deep Space

Ted Kord stared out of the observation port.

"How can you remain so calm?" he asked Reed Richards.

"Because I've done this so many times before that it no longer holds any thrill for me." Reed said in bored tone.

"I still can't believe he sent us out here just to set up another observation satellite." Ted replied.

"It's not really going to be a satellite. There's nothing for it to orbit." Reed responded. "Give me a moment to scan the area. Maybe we can find an asteroid with enough mass to sustain it."

Reed waited patiently for the scan to be completed.

"This is odd." He said as the data came in.

"What?" Ted asked jumping up once again excited by something knew.

"I'm detecting some form of electronic device." Reed returned. "Hang on I'm going to try to bring it on board."

Reed activated the tractor beam pulling the device closer. A few moments later a flashing light indicated that it had been brought on board.

"Let's go see what we've found." Reed suggested.

Ted noticed for the first time since they left the Council Headquarters that he was excited.

Reed opened the air lock and carefully removed two devices.

"What are they?" Ted asked in anticipation.

"They appear to be some form of projectors." Reed stated.

"Let's turn them on and see what they do." Ted suggested with zeal.

"No." Reed answered. "This is definitely not the place to play with unidentified devices. Let's get back to the council first."

"Ok." Ted responded with a childlike disappointment.

"Oh and Ted?" Reed said

"Yes?"

"Let this be our little secret."

The end of: An Unexpected Rescue

Multiverse

To continue with the adventures of Kara and Rogue in Alterverse, be sure to read:

Continuum Part 2

The Realm

Be sure to read the upcoming story in the fascinating Realm Saga:

Hulk Smash

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by John Philips and Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse, Dark Earth,_

_- and Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	3. Continuum part 2

Multiverse Earth-1 Continuum Part 2: Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgotten © The Lords of the Continuum Alterverse - 15 December 2006 - Krypton

Pieces of the destroyed planet followed each other around the ancient red sun. The debris of billions of lives floated through the new asteroid belt. Cold, lifeless chunks of ground tumbled through eternity. Chunks of planet bounced off of each other and off of two glowing life forms.

The Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy - Hyperspace

Arisia prepared to drop out of hyperspace into a well-hidden safety zone. _I envy the galaxy class __metas__. They don't hop hyperspace like the rest of us. We have to drop out every fifteen minutes or so. They just plow straight through. Probably a good thing they're all our side._

_I'm glad Hal Jordan let me take his run. It was an honor to finally get to speak with the Sentinel. I can see why the man is such an inspiration. That __small__ outpost stands between us and the end of all we know. I do hope I get a chance to go back. _

_Ah! There's my drop point. It shouldn't take me too much longer to get back to New __Oa__. _She dropped out of hyperspace into normal space. Once in normal space, her ring's communications circuits activated.

"Green Lantern Corps emergency. This is an automatic beacon. Request assistance for two sentients."

_Damn. That signal is pretty weak. Not only that, but it's in miserable space. But there's no way I'm going to ignore that beacon. Hope the Lair is listening. _She spoke into her ring.

"Sentinel's Lair, this is Arisia. I've got a problem."

She waited for a response.

"Arisia, this is the Sentinel. What can we do for you?"

"Sir, I've got a Green Lantern Corps emergency beacon. I'm going to head for it, but I'd appreciate some help. Transmitting coordinates."

She waited for a response.

"Arisia, that signal is coming from the remains of a planet we call Krypton. You're only a hop away. Go ahead, but be very careful. This stinks like a trap. I can't give you a ringing endorsement. Just don't be jaded by your trip to Krypton."

"Aye, sir! On my way! Arisia out!" _He doesn't trust the beacon any more than I do. He's also suspicious about who might be listening in. Nice thing about the Lair – those people know what they're doing. I won't be there alone. I'll wait a few minutes before I jump. _

Earth

A plume of green disappeared into Hyperspace.

Krypton

Arisia dropped out of Hyperspace.

_What a miserable place. Such a proud culture and there's nothing left. _

_Damn! __Yellow __Kayzik__ fighters.__ What are they doing here? _Arisia slipped behind an asteroid.

"Okay, ring. Tell me a story. Why do our buddies care about this place?"

The ring responded.

"This area has been through a space/time distortion. That distortion has brought the beacons we seek into this reality. The ring bearers are not true Green Lanterns, but allies of the Corps of their reality. They are not far distant."

_Now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to get there. This area of space is saturated with __Kayzik__. __Probably smartest to wait until she gets here.__ Then it's __krispy__Kayzik__ critter time!_

"Miss me?" Arisia turned around to see a smiling green face. "Dad said you decided to take a tour of the Galaxy!"

"Cute, Jade." Arisia frowned. "They're two hundred miles straight through that fleet." She pointed into the Kayzik fleet.

"And that fleet won't even know we've been here." Jade smiled thoughtfully. "Why pick a fight when we don't have to?"

Jade took Arisia inside her Starheart-spawned shields and vanished.

Two hundred miles away – a cave inside an asteroid

"Lair, this is Jade. We're on secure comms. We're not using the rings."

"Lair, this is Arisia. I've scanned them. They might be Daxamite or Kryptonian. I don't know. They don't look like anything else in the database."

"This is Dr. Jenna." They heard the Shantar doctor's voice from the medical center. "How do they look?"

"I sure hope I look this good when I grow up!" Jade enthused. "Seriously, they don't look injured. Dad, are you there?"

"Sure, Squirt!" They heard his voice.

"Look at this!" She sent holographic images back to the Lair over her secure comms. "Recognize that symbol?"

The Sentinel's Lair

Alan Scott took in a sharp breath.

"A little too well. We'll see you in a few. Give them a soft ride, but don't touch either of them."

The picture went out.

"Got it, Dad. Jade out." The comms went silent.

Alan Scott frowned.

"Talk to us, Boss." Selina edged out from behind her Oracle console. Jay Garrick entered the Command Center. Dr. Jenna entered behind him.

"Jay, I need Barbara Gordon and right now. Take her up top." Alan gestured.

"You've got her!" Jay Garrick vanished.

"Dr. Jenna. If I'm right, we're about to receive at least one Kryptonian. Can you set up in one of the Xentronium shielded rooms? Dr. Fate can help you."

"On my way, sir!" Dr. Jenna dashed out of the Command Center. He spoke into his comms badge. "Jeffrey, I need your help…."

"Selina," Alan turned, "how far out are Kira and Mary?"

Selina looked at her screen.

"Mary and Alanna are a ways out. It will be a while. Kira is off in the opposite direction. They'll all be back soon, but not real soon. I don't know who will be back first."

"Damn." Alan swore. "Let's get up top. We're following protocol. Nothing gets into the Lair until we've checked it out, first. I'm going to find Kent Nelson. We could use some help from the Shazam Wizard."

"And Selina?" He smiled. "Good work! This protocol is playing out just the way you planned it."

"Thanks, Boss!" She grinned as she turned back to her console. He vanished.

The Observation Area above the Sentinel's Lair Fifteen minutes later.

Barbara Gordon shivered in the winter wind.

"I still don't understand." She leaned across the railing. "Why did Alan ask for me?"

Jay Garrick sighed.

"All I know is that we have incoming. Alan wanted you here."

Green Flame flashed. Kent Nelson and Diana stood to Alan's sides. Alan pointed upwards.

"Incoming." Another trail of green burned through the atmosphere.

The second Green Flame flashed.

"Over to you, Dad." Jade stepped back.

"Kara?" Barbara asked. She reached to touch a blonde woman. A green shield blocked her.

"I'm sorry, Barbara." Alan grimaced. "It might be. We don't know yet. We certainly don't know who the other woman is." He stared down to a red haired woman with a white forelock. "She looks like a mutant called 'Rogue'. Her power was to touch people and drain them of power and personality. We don't know if that's what happened here. I don't plan to find out. Don't touch either of them until we know more."

Kent Nelson cast an examination spell.

"I think these are both Kryptonian variants. Neither is Terran. They don't read the same as Kira, but they aren't native to this universe. Their powers and abilities are a little different. They don't seem to be vulnerable to red solar rays, but they have to breathe occasionally. Kira doesn't need to."

"Alan!" Barbara pleaded. "This is Kara! I know it is! I don't know how, but she's back from the dead!"

Kent continued his examination.

"Everything seems fine. I don't see any mystical threats attached to either of them."

"There is nothing too unusual about their power rings." Arisia concentrated. "They are not meant to provide anything more than data and a breathing environment. There's not a lot of power to them. Basically the same type of ring Jade has." She looked up. "According to the rings, these people are a Kara Zor-El and a Rogue Zorel. They haven't been in their universe very long. Other than that, I can't get anything."

"Barbara," Alan looked over to her, "I won't say that this isn't your Kara Zor-El." He grinned. "I can't even tell you that no one comes back from the dead. Not with my history, or hers." He pointed to Jade.

"And don't you forget it!" Jade grinned. She smiled to reassure Barbara.

"But I do have to tell you it's doubtful." Alan watched the examination. "That said; they're vouched for by the Guardians of Oa of their universe." His comms beeped.

"Alan, we're set up." They heard Elise. "I won't say it's strong enough to hold Kryptonians, but it will sure slow them down."

He nodded.

"Elise, we'll be down in a minute. I wouldn't bother with Kryptonite. Probably won't work against them anyway."

They heard silence, then:

"You know me too well."

"I try." Alan smiled.

"Alan!" Kent called. "I don't see any real damage. They should wake up soon. Their unconsciousness probably comes from an unexpected shift into our universe. That is really Dr. Jenna's area of expertise. I don't see a reason to keep them out here."

Secure Medical Facility

"I think they'll wake up soon." Dr. Jenna rechecked his displays. "Their life signs are strengthening."

"I still don't like this." Elise frowned.

"Ma'am," Arisia volunteered, "if you'd like to leave, I'll take this watch."

"No," she brushed her hair away from her pointed ears, "I'll stay a while longer." She sighed. "This station is my responsibility. I think Kent is right. They'll wake up soon and I plan to be here to see it."

An Hour later

"…her name was?"

"Kara. Kara Zor-EL." The voices faded in slowly. "Of course, he also said that she was supposed to be dead!"

_No! Not again. Oh dear __Rao__, not again!_

"Kara. Kara El. And I am not dead!" The effort to speak caused her to cough, a dry, hacking cough. "I am not dead!"

"What did she say?" The first voice, vaguely familiar, demanded. It, and the voice that answered, were both female.

"She's awake! Quick, go get Alan and Barbara. They'll be in…"

"I know. I'll have them back here in a flash!"

"Here!" A third, younger sounding, female voice spoke up. "I got her some water!"

She felt rim of a cup pressed to her lips.

"Easy. Just a little." The cool liquid eased her parched throat, though it was hard to heed the warning. She wanted to gulp the water down: her body aching for it.

She felt her head being lowered and realized only then that she was laying on a bed and some one had raised her head a bit to help her drink.

She cleared her throat and tried to speak again.

"El. My name is Kara El. I don't use the Zor honorific anymore." Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears. And why on earth was she talking about her name?

She opened her eyes, waited for them to swim slowly into focus, looked at the face looming over her own…and closed her eyes again. An Elf.

"Let me guess. I'm back in Otherverse at Ian's tower."

"Actually, it's not a tower but a series of caves and small caverns. As for Ian and Otherverse…"

Kara opened her eyes again just in time to see the elf shrug. This time she took a moment to look around, moving her head slowly.

She was in an infirmary, that much was obvious. No matter what universe, no matter what planet, infirmaries always seemed to be the same.

A glance upward showed a makeshift unlit red lamp hanging over her bed. The elf followed her gaze and then smiled again.

"We were going to be as careful as possible." She explained. "The last thing we needed was for an angry Kryptonian to wake up swinging. We discovered, much to our surprise, however, that you are unaffected by red sunlight."

Kara nodded vaguely and then started to sit up, only to fall back again, clutching her forehead in both hands.

"Easy. You need to just take it easy for a bit. Your natural healing ability is at work, but you have to remain still till it gets done." The Elf pressed a cold compress into her hands.

"Rogue…." Kara began."

"Then Alan was right. The one with you is named Rogue. A mutant?"

"She's here?" This time Kara did sit up, the sheet covering her falling away. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Kara turned at the sound of the familiar voice she had heard while waking up. Arisia! An Arisia without a sign of the injuries Kara had seen before handing her off to Rogue to put in that airlock! "She's in the next room over, in a containment field."

"A what?"

"A containment field." The elf explained, dragging Kara's attention back to her. She had noticed the look in Kara's eyes and knew that she had seen Arisia somewhere before…under other circumstances… "For her protection and ours. Alan said that, from what he remembered, her mutant ability was the ability to drain the powers and memories of others by skin to skin contact. So we just took precautions to make sure that didn't happen by accident."

Kara took a moment to digest this bit of news. Who ever this 'Alan' was, he knew about both her and Rogue, but not, it seemed, any of the most recent history.

"You have to get her out of that field!" She began. "If she wakes up and thinks she's a prisoner…"

She was interrupted by a loud crashing noise and the sudden whooping of an alarm.

"…she'll try to break out." She finished.

The elf, her face suddenly serious, turned away.

"Alanna! Find out what's going on. If it's Rogue, warn everyone to stay out of her reach and try to get her to come in here!"

"On it!" The third voice answered.

For a moment, Kara wondered if she should ease the elf's mind about Rogue. She finally decided against it. She wanted to see how they handled this. They had already made one mistake, though it was a mistake of ignorance, not incompetence.

The Elf turned back to her, smiling again, though it seemed as if, this time, the smile touched only her lips. Her eyes were serious. Deadly serious.

"Kara, I had hoped to let you both recover a bit but it seems your Rogue is forcing my hand." She took a deep breath. "Earlier you mentioned Otherverse. We know Otherverse exists…that it is a parallel universe of our own, or rather now it is one of many parallel universes that we have been able to catalog. This is not Otherverse. The universe you are in now, Alan calls Alterverse." Kara looked at the elf in shock. It was one thing for her father to pick a name out of the air to identify the one other Probability they could see before Otherverse was thrust into a new Continuum, But to discover that he had just by chance settled on the name the people of that Probability used was beyond belief.

"We don't know how you got here, and frankly, that worries us." The Elf continued. "You were found floating in a sector of space, well within Occupied territory, surrounded by the debris of a Kayzik fleet. A fleet we happen to know never existed here in this universe. And that worries us. There are too many questions and not many answers. And one thing we don't need is for Rogue to…."

She was interrupted as the door to the room flew open. Kara saw Rogue, one hand clutching a bunched up sheet she had wrapped around her. Rogue moved towards the bed, stopping as the elf moved to stand between her and Kara.

"Woman, you will get out of my way or I will tear you in half!" Rogue growled.

"Rogue!" Kara called out. "It's okay. These are friends…I think." When the elf looked back at her, Kara nodded. "It's okay." She sighed. "I guess I should have told you. Whatever you heard about Rogue is out of date. She's not a mutant any longer." The elf frowned, uncomprehending. "She's a full blooded Kryptonian. Like me."

"No wonder that containment field didn't hold her!" A familiar male voice laughed. They all turned to the doorway, Kara hastily pulling the sheet back up to her shoulders.

He was a blonde man, wearing a costume that Kara found to be vaguely familiar. Alan? Her eyes widened.

"Alan Scott?"

"Yes, but not the one you are thinking of, Kara." The Sentinel smiled and entered the room, followed closely by a young woman in a blue suit sporting the EL family emblem and a red cape and …

Another woman squeezed past the others and rushed to Kara's bedside.

"It can't be you." The Red head whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I saw your body. I read your eulogy!"

"Barbara? Babs?"

"I guess that is your proof." The elf looked over at Alan as Barbara Gordon gathered Kara in an embrace, holding on to her as if she would never let go.

A while later

"Actually, we never got a chance to use the Red solar ray lamps." Alan was saying. "Dr. Jenna had already determined that they would be useless before we got you down to the infirmary." He nodded towards Rogue. "He also said that you were both Kryptonian variants but from what I knew of Rogue's…history…I chose not to take chances."

"A wise choice." Rogue conceded. "There was no way you could have known for sure."

After Alan had left the room, allowing Kara and Rogue to get dressed, they had been shown to a well-equipped conference room. Once there a few introductions were made. Babs, Kara knew already and, from the looks of it, Babs was convinced that this was, indeed the Kara she had known. She never ventured far and was always touching her: finally getting a playful laugh from Kara.

"It's me, Babs!" She smiled and touched her friend's cheek, noting the tears in her eyes. "I'm not a ghost this time, thank Rao!" Kara had then introduced her to Rogue and didn't pull any punches. She let it all out, explaining their relationship. It was not something Kara did often. Usually, she didn't give a damn what people thought. But this was Babs! And the Kara Babs had known was one hundred percent heterosexual. She had waited for Babs to suddenly change her mind, to declare that she wasn't 'her' Kara after all. Instead, Babs had thrown her arms around Rogue as if she were a long lost sister.

The young girl with the El family emblem, not many years older than the twins, if Kara was any judge, was introduced as Kira Jor-El, the last surviving daughter of Krypton in this Probability.

Kara had shaken the girl's hand noting as she did so, that the girl had been watching her like a hawk since entering her infirmary room with Alan and Babs. And, again if she was any judge, she felt she knew what the girl's problem was: A bad case of low self-confidence masked by an enormous display of temper and arrogance.

The Elf, Kara and Rogue learned, was Alan's mate in this Probability. An alien named Elise; her race had been battling the Kayzik since the beginning of time. Kara felt there was more to it than that but she could not fault any of them for not sharing everything with people that were, to them, an unknown quantity.

Now she turned her attention back to Alan, bringing her mind back to the business at hand.

"So know you know how we got here. And now we know that we don't have to fear anymore Kayzik invasion fleets coming from Alterverse."

"You don't have to worry about the Kayzik at all." It was Kira that spoke, some what bitterly.

"She's right, actually." Alan nodded in agreement. "Only the Kayzik in their home probability could send queens to other Probabilities. And that Kayzik hive no longer exists." He spread his hands. "The Kayzik in that Probability were destroyed after the birth of this Continuum."

"So your probability is all nice and safe while we still fight for our lives in this one." Kira decided to have the last word.

"Every Probability has its good and bad points." Kara said, looking pointedly at Kira. "Just like everything else in life. You just make the most of what you got and try to make it better. That's why they call us heroes!"

"What would you know?" Kira stalked out. Though Kara watched her go, Rogue watched Alan and Elise and noted the worried glance they gave each other.

"Sounds like some one needed a few more trips behind the woodshed when they were growing up." She remarked, looking at the ceiling. Kara turned her attention to Alan.

"I once had a friend warn me about another friend. He pointed out to me that her power, which if I am not mistaken pretty much matches yours, could be a dangerous thing. I am going to give you the same warning about that girl. I don't know her and I don't know what her problem is. But, I can tell you that if she doesn't get a handle on it, she can be dangerous."

"Kira is our problem and we'll deal with it." Elise answered before Alan could…a little more sharply than she intended. She continued a little softer. "Actually, I think her problem stems from the fact that we are still no closer to locating her twin brother."

"Twin brother?" Kara's hands tightened on the arm rests of her seat. Babs, sitting beside her, winced at the sound of crushing steel. "Kal El?"

"Yes." Alan nodded. "We were able to locate the space craft that brought his matrix to Earth, but haven't found the matrix."

"Matrix?" Puzzled, Kara looked from Alan to Elise and back again.

"In this probability," Alan recalled, "as in the probability that replaced yours, Kryptonians are gestated in a birthing matrix. Jor El sent it to earth so Kal could be born and survive here."

"Born? You mean hatched!" Kara grimaced. "Sorry. Where I came from, Kal was an infant when he was sent to Earth."

"I remember." Alan waved it off. "Not a biggie. Different probabilities, different physical laws." He shook his head. "I guess we should be thinking of what we do now! From what you've told us, you have two daughters to get back to! I know exactly how you feel!" He smiled.

Kara was silent for a moment. She could, she knew, simply reach into…she touched her jacket pocket and froze…Ian's card was not there!

"When we went through the rift or whatever you want to call it, I had a card in this pocket." She patted the pocket in question while looking directly at Elise. While she had the notion that Alan was in charge in this place, Elise had to be the person in charge of security. She glanced at her bare hands and then at Rogue's. "We also had rings given to us by the Oans of our Probability. We'll need that card and the rings back."

"The rings are being recharged." Elise answered, completely indifferent. "The card, however, seemed a bit strange. Kent Nelson, our friend, is studying it at the moment."

Alan grinned.

"He's hung up the mantle of Dr. Fate, but he's still the best sorcerer I've ever met. It's his job to keep us safe from the magic of our adversaries. He does his job well. He won't harm your card unless he senses corruption in the magic."

"I am afraid that is not acceptable." Kara said, standing, causing everyone to tense. "I cannot allow anyone to tinker with what might be the only way we have of getting home. You will return it. NOW!"

Rogue tensed, at a loss to see this side of Kara. Usually she was the calm and collected one. Except for that short time there at the beginning…

"Kara." She stood and touched her arm but she was looking at Elise. "I am sure, knowing its importance, they will return it. But they haven't done anything we wouldn't have done in their place. First and foremost, they have to see to the safety of their people and Probability!"

"Exactly." Elise nodded, though her eyes had narrowed. Finally she let out a deep breath. "I will have Kent return the card." She smiled wanly. "Not that he was getting anywhere. From what I understand, he can understand the principle of what the card does, but not how and not how to duplicate it. In fact, he was just about ready to swear that the face on that card was preventing him from delving too deep."

Rogue nearly choked and turned her head, hiding the sudden laughter in her eyes. Leave it to Ian to put safeguards on a playing card. All wizards and magic slingers had their own spheres of influence and in Ian's, he was supreme, just as Dr. Strange was in his and, she imagined, this Kent Nelson was in his.

The tension diffused, Kara was just retaking her seat when another woman she recognized entered the room…Selina Kyle…Catwoman!

The woman didn't pay her or Rogue the slightest attention, centering, instead, on Alan and Elise.

"Boss, we've got a problem!"

Selina stopped when she realized Kara and Rogue were both in the room. "Sorry I was so rude." She extended a hand to Kara. "Selina Kyle."

"She's this world's Batgirl." Barbara nodded fondly. "She also runs the 'Birds of Prey'. We provide this world's full time defense."

"I'm Kara and this is Rogue." Kara shook her hand.

"Charmed." Rogue smiled. "Now, what's this about a problem?"

Selina waited for Alan's approval. When he nodded, she moved over to a console. She activated a three dimensional display over the conference room table. A hologram of the Milky Way galaxy appeared.

"Here's the problem." She enlarged the view. "Here's Krypton, where we found you." Selina pointed. "Here's the path of the discontinuity that dropped the two of you into our universe." She drew an arc. "And this is where it's headed."

"Vega." Kara observed. "A star system of twenty two inhabited worlds. What does this color overlay mean?"

"It means that area is in Kayzik controlled space..." Alan frowned, "Selina, what's the activity like in that area?"

"Boss, the Kayzik are pulling out." Selina pounded the display. "I'm still receiving data from Kori – we sent one of the Green Lanterns, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran out to look."

She pondered the data.

"According to her power ring, the fissure is going to hit the Vegan Sun and die out not soon after. Problem is we can't stop it. It's going to cause Vega to Nova."

_This sounds like a really bad Chevrolet commercial. _Alan walked over to the display.

"How long do we have?"

"About seven hours."

"Then let's take a couple of hours of it to figure out what to do. I'll get you the resources you need." He tapped his comm. badge. "New Oa, this is Sentinel. I need….."

Barbara motioned Kara and Rogue out of the room.

"Let's give them room to work. I'll show you the rest of the place."

Outside the Command Center

"Pleased to meet you." The blue-skinned, black haired young woman greeted them. "I'm Alanna Scott; some call me the Shade."

"Like Obsidian, only saner." Barbara walked them into the Command Center. They entered a large room. Rogue was surprised to see children and a dog at the other end of the Command Center. Two Green Lanterns chatted with them.

"That's Hal Jordan with Arisia!" Rogue exclaimed. "That dog looks familiar!"

"It should." Kara answered with a smile. "Right, Babs?"

Alanna walked over to the small crowd.

Kira Jor-El stormed into the room. She pointedly avoided Kara. She headed to the entrance.

The two girls intercepted her. "Kira?" The older girl asked. "What's wrong?"

"Get out of my way, Linda. Get out of my way before I knock you to the moon!"

The crowd started to separate. Linda shot a warning look to the Green Lanterns. Barbara placed a hand each on Kara and Rogue. She knew she could not hold them if they were insistent, but they would understand her intent. Kara would let this play out. "Kira." Linda intoned firmly. "Don't act like this. You could hurt someone."

Kira's anger flashed.

"Starting with you, you little bitch!" She backhanded Linda out of the Sentinel's Lair.

She turned back to the crowd.

"Leave me alone! Stop laughing at me!" She glared at Helena Wayne. Krypto growled at her.

Barbara held onto Kara and Rogue.

"I know you want to knock her senseless. Don't. You're part of the problem, not the solution. It's your legend that terrifies her. She's supposed to be this universe's Supergirl, but she hasn't had a chance to grow into it."

Kara watched Kira's expression change from rage to fear to horror at what she had done. A glowing green hand reached into the Command Center and grabbed Kira. She struggled briefly. Then she surrendered and let the hand pull her out.

"Jade." Kara focused her X-Ray vision. "I remember the Earth-2 Jade. She was there at my final battle with the Anti-Monitor. Where Green Lantern goes, Jade is never too far behind. This one shrunk a little in the wash, though." Jade had lost her Caucasian coloring. She had gained another companion.

Barbara Gordon smirked. _That's something I never thought I'd see: Linda Danvers taking __Supergirl__ out to the wood shed!_

Above the Lair

"Kira," Captain Marvel lectured, "that was completely unacceptable. I thought I'd trained you better than that!"

Jade rubbed her jaw. _Ouch. _She felt the Green Flame heal her as she headed back to the Lair.

"Mary!" Kira pleaded. "I can't do this! I'm not a legend. I'm not going to be a legend. I'm just me!"

"Kira, you're the only one who believes that's so damned important. It isn't."

"You should talk!"

"Cut it out, Kira."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

Mary sighed.

"That's not your job. We plan, you execute. That's what you do well. Don't break what's not broken."

The Command Center

Jade touched down. Helena Wayne and Krypto dashed over to her. Helena hopped into her arms. Jade carried her over to Kara and Rogue. Krypto followed. He sniffed Kara and Rogue. Satisfied, he sat down. Kara crouched to pet him.

"Well fellow, you don't know me. But I sure remember you!" Kara scratched his ears. Krypto panted happily.

Jade shifted her burden.

"Gee, we're honored to finally meet you. My Dad's told us so much about you." Linda grinned while Helena waved. "I'm Linda Scott and this is my friend Helena Wayne. Krypto sure seems to like you."

Kara grinned.

"You know, I never thought I'd admit how much I miss my cousin's dog. But after the twins got adopted by the Otherverse Krypto…." She trailed off and then smiled at the girl. "My daughters would envy you, Helena."

Helena brightened.

"Alan says he was meant for someone named Kal-El, but Krypto found me first." She grinned. Excited, Krypto barked. His tail stirred up a breeze.

Rogue reached down to pet Krypto.

"I can tell he has a happy home."

"And he keeps our home safe." Jade smiled approvingly.

"Is Kira…?" Barbara started to ask.

"Mary is with her. I hope she'll be OK." Jade rubbed her jaw. "Ouch, I'd forgotten how strong she is." She apologized. "Sorry you had to see that. Kira is usually the most gentle person you'd ever hope to meet. That's the first time she's ever done something like that. I'm worried about her."

"Kara," Barbara emphasized, "I do identify with Kira. She feels overshadowed. She tries hard, but she doesn't give herself credit. And she's faced with legends."

"I'm lucky not to have to worry about that." Jade added. "I'm happy just to have a home. And nice people who put up with me!"

Helena giggled.

"I better get you back to your Mom." Jade smiled at Helena. "If I can't keep up the babysitting gig, I'll have to find another way to make a living!" Helena giggled again. Jade winked at Kara, Rogue, and Barbara. She walked out of the Command Center.

"In a pig's eye." Barbara smirked. "She's the other half of Kira's problem."

"She does remind us of someone." Kara smiled at Rogue. _Someone green!_

"She should." Barbara emphasized. "Kira focused on her for a reason. Did you notice how the Green Lanterns treat her? That's not an accident. I think it's time I came clean about the Linda Danvers of this universe."

Vega – An hour later

"I still feel like an idiot." Kira confided to Mary.

"You should. But you didn't do any real harm. Now, what do you see?"

Kira used her telescopic and microscopic vision.

"Selina was exactly right. Subspace fissures. This area of space is getting worse. We're not going to be able to stop it."

They joined Koriand'r. She pointed to one of the planets.

"Tamaran. My family lives there." Kori pointed towards the sun. "We have twenty two inhabited worlds circling this star. The Kayzik have decimated our peoples, but there are those of us who still dream of freedom."

"This is ugly." Mary frowned. "I'm not sure how we can protect the planets from an exploding sun." She punched her comms. "Sentinel, this is Captain Marvel. It's every bit as bad as we thought."

Alanna Scott appeared from the shadows. She activated her communications device.

"I've been to the other side, Dad. The rift is healing. It just won't heal before it gets to Vega."

The Sentinel's Lair Main conference room

Kara El checked the computer readouts and studied the controls quickly.

"Mary's not kidding." She projected the hologram over the conference room table. "This thing is going to core Vega like an apple. It won't collapse into a smaller sun, it will simply explode."

Rogue counterchecked Kara's calculations.

"Hon, this is just plain ugly. How do you stop something like this?"

"You don't." Kara scowled. "You ride it out and minimize the damage. Then, you salvage what's left."

Barbara entered the room.

"Conference in half an hour. Take a look at the Command Center. Alan is serious about this one."

Kara and Rogue used their X-Ray vision. Over a hundred Green Lanterns crowded the Command Center. Kara recognized the Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard. They stood around Selina's console with Jade.

"A most direct approach." K'ryssma remarked. "We certainly haven't come up with anything better."

Selina nodded.

"Think of it this way. We really have nothing to lose. Anything we save is a win. We can't stop it. We can only mitigate the effects."

Half an hour later – an empty hangar

Kara felt her Trump Card. Thankfully, it did not seem damaged by Kent Nelson's testing. She looked around to the more than one hundred members of the rescue team.

Alan Scott floated above the crowd. He addressed the assembled team.

"This is the nastiest rescue mission I've ever seen. We've got a plan. It carries a lot of risk. But it has the only chance of success."

He projected a hologram into the middle of the group.

"This is the path of the discontinuity. It will hit Vega in five hours. We have several jobs. The first is to keep the sun from going Nova. That's something only Kara and Rogue could do. They have to stabilize that sun while it burns at Nova heat. They have to do it at super speed while the sun is suffering from the discontinuity. Kira, Captain Marvel, Kori, Kilowog, and K'ryssma will be scrounging for raw materials. Kara and Rogue will use those materials to replace what's being displaced from Vega. The Green Lanterns will stabilize the planets – you'll keep the worlds from either freezing or overheating. We're assigning four to a planet. In the mean time, we also have to duck any stray Kayzik patrols."

A voice in the crowd piped up.

"And what are you going to be doing, Sentinel?"

Alan Scott frowned.

"Jade and I have the fun part of the job. We have to stop the solar flares before they get to you. Those solar flares will be pure yellow energy."

"Any other questions? No? We go in thirty minutes. That's a wrap."

The crowd began to disperse.

"Hold it, Alan!" Kara pushed through. Rogue, right behind her, felt a bit of tension. Kara had focused her command voice on the senior commander of all Shantar Empire Resistance forces throughout the occupied territories. To see this unknown blonde woman making noises that even remotely sounded like an order rankled. "I would like you to send Kira with us!"

"What?" Kira was flabbergasted. Alan, looking from her back to Kara, finally nodded. He understood the real message. He would play it out.

"Done, though perhaps I should have Jade…."

"No offense, Alan." Kara drew herself up. "But if three Kryptonians can't handle this then your little girl won't be much help."

Rogue sighed, watching the Green Lanterns around them bristle. Jade's good humor surprised her.

"Sounds good to me!" Jade surprised them by agreeing. She had caught Kara's wink. "They're going to need all the power they can get! Besides, Dad, we have to catch those solar flares. Even you can't project that much power in so many places at once."

The Sentinel smiled. He understood the message. Kara knew he understood what she and Jade were trying to do. He addressed Kara.

"Do you ever win arguments with your children?" His eyes sparkled. "I don't."

Kara felt the tension in the room melt away. His smile held as he addressed the room.

"This plan isn't perfect, but it's the best we've got. I'll do anything I can to improve our odds of success. You are all putting yourselves in harm's way. I'm going to do anything I can to make sure we all come home again." He turned to Kira.

"It's time for you to join the Kryptonian mafia. Kara's right. Working with them is where you can make the most difference. We'll divert a couple of Green Lanterns to backfill Mary's task force."

Kira tensed. She prepared to protest. Then she watched Mary nod with a smile. Kira seemed to deflate. She walked over to stand behind Kara and Rogue.

"Okay then." Alan clapped his hands together. "We move out in twenty minutes."

He moved off to confer with Elise, Jade and a few members of the GL Corps while Kara gathered Rogue and Kira and moved off to the side. She had seen Babs waiting for the meeting to break up. Babs had seemed a bit anxious.

"Kara, this isn't going to work." Barbara blurted softly as the three Kryptonians joined her.

"What do you mean?" Rogue demanded.

"She's talking about Alan's plan." Kara guessed. Kira looked at her, wondering how she could possibly know.

"Right." Barbara nodded. "I was looking over the computer models he and the others were using. I think they have underestimated the power of this…this discontinuity rift…and its effect on the Vegan Star." She shook her head. "Kara, that thing is going to blow and there is nothing you or any one can do to stop it."

"We have to tell Alan!" Kira blurted. "Maybe you're wrong….but he has to be told."

"He already knows." Kara announced, making a soothing motion with her hand. "But he has no other options. He has to try or sit back and watch all those worlds die."

"But…" Kira began, stopping as Rogue put a hand on her shoulder.

"But why try if he knows it won't work?" She finished for the younger Kryptonian. She smiled mirthlessly. "It's what we do, my dear. It's just what we do. We do the best we can with what we have." She smiled. "The possible is easy. We just have to work a little harder to do the impossible."

"Whatever we accomplish, we will be able to save some, if not all." Kara was grim now. "We may just have to content ourselves with that unless…" She stopped, her eyes taking on a far away look. "Rogue, take Kira and make sure we're ready to go. Babs, come with me."

She led Barbara out of the hanger and around to the back, making sure no one was around.

"Kara, I know that look!" Barbara frowned. "What are you up to?"

"Not much." Kara smiled, removing the trump card from her jacket pocket. "I just want to introduce you to some one."

Barbara watched in amazement.

Twenty five minutes later

"It's time!" Alan called out. "Let's head out."

Kara nodded to herself and then willed the ring she wore to activate. Kira watched as a light green glow sprang up around both Kara and Rogue.

"Unlike you, we have to breathe every so often." Rogue explained. "Either that or we start to experience oxygen deprivation. And frankly, I can't stand face masks." She winked.

"There's the signal!" Kara announced, watching Alan. "C'mon you two, Let's grab some sky!" And, putting actions to words, she leapt upward.

"Grab some sky?" Kira looked at Rogue who shrugged.

"You have to remember, most of her life was spent in the seventies and eighties on her Earth. She still has a habit of using phrases popular back then."

"If you say so." Kira shook her head, trying to decide which of the two was more confusing. Together, she and Rogue flashed upward, quickly catching up to and trailing Kara.

Vega, four hours later

"Babs was right!" Rogue called out. She paused as she smashed a hunk of exploding star stuff into millions of particles. "Nothing is working. We're fighting a losing battle here, Kara. This sun is going to go and we are not going to stop it."

"We can't just give up!" Kira was aghast! This was the Legend? Ready to give up?

"You're right, we can't." Kara agreed with her. She spun and kicked as a glob of glowing material shot outward, blasting it into pieces small enough for the Lanterns to handle as it flashed past. "But one thing we are always learning and that is to improvise. If a plan isn't working, you always try to have a back up plan, or you modify to the one you have. In this case, we are going to do both."

The Sentinel's Lair

The senior staff listened in on the task force conversations uneasily . What on Earth was Kara talking about? Earlier, Elise had searched for Barbara Gordon, wanting her nearby to explain what she though Kara might be thinking. Unfortunately, the redhead had been nowhere to be found.

"Alan!" Kara's voice issued from the speakers. "We're losing it. I think it's time for plan two!"

"Plan two?" Kira looked at Rogue who merely shrugged.

"I think you're right." Alan agreed. "All hands, New orders." His voice rang out, making Elise smile. A true leader. "Kara, Kira, and Rogue will attempt to create a vortex around and over the star, channeling the explosive power out and over the planetary plane. Jade and I will combine our power to aid in that. The GL's will backstop. They'll catch anything that might get past us. Captain Marvel and Koriand'r will tackle anything that gets past the GLs. Questions?"

Elise had a lot of questions but bit her lip. What Alan was saying was that Kara, Kira, and Rogue would be moving around the star at incomprehensible speeds, speeds that they could only achieve by using the gravity of the star itself. They would, in effect, be creating a tunnel or, better yet, a gun barrel, for the star to shoot through. But, for a time, it meant they would be deep within the star itself.

"We're ready, Kara." Alan's voice sounded over the comms.

"Right." Kara's voice was calm and cool. "Let's do this. Babs, it's time!"

"Babs?" Elise frowned. _That was Kara's nickname for Barbara Gordon. What could she possibly…_

"Commander!" Selina Kyle called out. "We're reading a high power disturbance near the Lair!"

At the same moment Kent Nelson materialized.

"High power indeed!" He headed for Selina's console. "Can't I even visit my Grandson in peace?" He activated his comms. "Dr. Fate, what are you seeing?"

They heard Dr. Fate through their Comms.

"Nabu senses a door that has opened and closed. Nothing more, nothing less. Something has appeared and is leaving Earth. Odd!"

"Confirmed!" Selina called out before anyone else could answer. "I have traffic heading off planet! They're…" She stopped and turned from her screen to look past Kent at Elise. "They're gone, Commander. Whoever or whatever they were, they just went into Hyperspace." She paused and turned back to her console and then turned back. "But, we were able to get a vector on them. They're heading to Vega!"

Kent, watching Elise, had to hide a smile. _Elise does not like mysteries. She certainly won't like this one. I would act, but I don't sense a threat._

At that moment, the control room door opened and Barbara Gordon stepped in.

"Report! Now!" Elise's rage hit Barbara in a voice as cold as Hades. Her rage chilled only slightly at the sight of the man in black and silver that stepped in behind Barbara. Her eyes narrowed as she realized she had seen this man before…on the face of the card Kara had been carrying!

Vega

"This isn't working!" Jade shouted out. "We're pouring enough power into it, but the damned rift isn't sealing!"

Alanna Scott manifested inside her sister's shields.

"This is even worse than we thought! The rift isn't affecting just two universes. There's a third one involved. That one is just protoplasmic goo! You're not just trying to fix Vega, you're having to fight the pure Hell of that other dimension."

"Other than that Mrs. Lincoln," Jade growled, "how was the play? Dad, did you get that?"

"Mary, this is Alan. Stand down your team. We don't need to feed this monster. Redeploy the Green Lanterns to the outer worlds."

Jade and the Sentinel played an extremely dangerous game. Raw power was not the issue. It was the mental strain of the extremely complex construct she held in place with the Sentinel. The power she projected now, flowing and overlapping Alan's, helped create a funnel that was giving shape to a controlled explosion. Kara, Kira, and Rogue were forcing the energy of the sun to go out through the funnel and away from the inhabited worlds. Rather than allowing the sun to naturally nova, they were beating it to the punch.

They had had to alter their original plans a bit. While Captain Marvel and the others continued to feed material into the sun, the three Kryptonians were spinning it…. accelerating its rotation, causing it to throw out planet sized chunks of itself.

Had this been a system with no planets already in existence, Kara, Kira and Rogue would have been helping the planet to give birth to a new solar system. Now, however, the huge chunks would only threaten the existing system.

That is what Alan and Jade were trying to avoid. By using their combined power to deflect everything that shot out up and over the system's ecliptic plane, they were basically tossing the star stuff together, forming a second, smaller star. They were turning the Vega system into a Binary system!

It would save planets from immediate destruction, but not save them entirely. Eventually, the new binary system would cause changes in system gravity; causing major shifts in the orbits of every planet. That would drastically change the weather patterns for all the planets. Some few, those closest to the suns, would very quickly become uninhabitable. The team would next have to quickly readjust the orbits of all of the doomed inner worlds. They would not have much longer to readjust the orbits of the outer worlds.

Now even this plan had become impossible to execute. The team had no way to tell just how much star stuff was being passed from the other universe. They would have to find a way to force the extra star stuff away from Vega.

Alan and Jade redoubled their efforts. The concentration, the joint focus of their wills, showed in the strain in the faces.

"KARA!" Rogue yelled out, forgetting that her words were being carried to her team mate via the ring she wore. She remembered, however, before continuing. "There's something wrong here."

Kara, intent on her course, couldn't risk pausing to look.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but it's the only way I can explain it." Rogue's voice came back. "There's a hot spot deeper in. And I am not talking about the sun itself. This is something else. Something far hotter. Kara, Whatever it is, I don't think even we could stand up to it."

Kira, listening in, used her telescopic and x-ray vision together to look deeper into the star.

"I see it." She called out. "Its like a white spot in a sea of yellow!" She paused and then decided. "I'll check it out!"

"NO! Kira!" Kara's shouted command came too late as the young Alterverse Kryptonian veered inward.

"Kara?" Alan's voice, showing the strain, came over the comm. Unit. "What's going on in there?"

Kara explained as quickly as she could while scanning with telescopic and x-ray vision to locate the errant youngster.

"You have got to get her out of there." Alanna's voice cut in. "Rogue was right. You Krypts might be able to handle it for a few moments at most before it toasts you!"

"Incoming!" Mary's voice called out at the same moment. "Alan you are not going to believe this!"

"Hi there! Mind if we join this party?" The familiar male voice caused Kara to smile with relief. A relief that she did not have the leisure to relish.

"Lar Gand, Get your ass in here!" She ordered. "Where's Jenny?"

"I'm here!" The one time She-Hulk answered. "We brought help."

"Good, we're going to need it. Jenny, you get with Alan and Jade, I think you'll know who they are, and co-ordinate with them. Lar, I need you in here with us, now."

"And here I am.' Lar, dressed in his traditional Daxam uniform, fell in to formation beside Kara who quickly explained the situation.

"You're going to have to keep up my part." She finished. "You and Rogue should be able to keep it stable until I get back."

"And where the hell are you going?" Rogue asked, the suspicious tone of her voice saying she already knew the answer.

"I'm going after Kira. No arguments, we haven't got time. Just do what you have to do and let me worry about Kira and myself."

"Kara, I overheard you." Alanna's voice cut in. "You haven't got much time. If you are going to do anything, you better do it quick. I think Dad is just about ready to pull you out of there."

"When Alan gives the word, Rogue and Lar will come out, I'll come out when I have Kira."

And with that, Kara swerved upward and then down, diving deeper and deeper into the star's massive nuclear furnace.

"Damn hard-headed bi…" Rogue grumbled. Lar smiled grimly, knowing that Rogue's harshness was just her way of hiding her worry and fear.

"Introductions can wait until later." Jenny called out as she neared Alan Scott. "I'm a friend of Kara's and I brought some of our universe's Green Lantern's to help. They're conferring with yours at the moment. Now what can I do?"

Alan answered without hesitation.

"You can add your will force and powers to ours! Help us to contain this thing!" Kara had told him about Jennifer Walters. Her power, although originally sourced from Oan power, did not suffer the yellow weakness. The three most powerful Green Lanterns of three universes would make their stand, together.

"You got it!" was the instant reply.

Jennifer Walters studied what this Alan and the green girl were doing and took a deep breath. She had never, in her short career as a Green Lantern, tried anything this complex. Once she thought she had it figured out, she slowly extended her energy, snaking it outward to come up behind the cone constructed by Jade and Alan and slowly merge with it.

That was the intent, at least. There was no way any of them could have foreseen the results as Jenny's energies made contact with and then flowed into and around Alan and Jade's.

Deep with in the star, Lar flew back from what he saw. Despite the apparent impossibilities, a steady green energy shined so brilliantly it outshone the comparatively dim star shine.

"DAD!" Alanna's voice rung out, full of concern, followed by the confused babble of multitudes of Green Lantern's.

"Jenny!" Lar called out. "What's going on out there? Jenny?"

Even if Jenny could have heard Lar's concerned voice, she could not have responded.

The instant her energy touched the energy projected by Alan and Jade, she and they had frozen, energy pouring forth in wave after wave.

Within the Star

"Okay kid, where in Rao's name are you?" Kara muttered as she dove still deeper into the heart of the star. Just ahead she could see the 'white spot' Rogue had mentioned but, as yet, had seen no sign of…wait!

Kara clinched her teeth and willed herself to an even faster speed, quickly catching up to the Alterverse Supergirl.

"Kira, we have to get out of here." She commanded as she drew abreast of the youngster. "Alanna says we can't survive whatever that is."

"But if we can find a way to stop it…" Kira continued on, determined.

"We can't." Kara told her, easily keeping up. "Kira, one thing that is equally as important as doing what we can, is knowing what we can't."

"But all those people…those planets…"

"All have a hell of a lot better chance of living because of what we have already done." Kara told her. "They…uggghhh!"

The white plasmatic pulse flashed outward from the 'white spot' just barely touching Kara. That touch was enough. Kara floundered, tumbling out of control, deeper and deeper towards what Alanna had called a gateway into a hellish dimension.

"Kara!" Kira was stunned. "Rogue! Alan! Kara's hurt!" There was no reply. Realizing that she was on her own, she gritting her teeth and sped off after the tumbling Kara. Catching up to the older Kryptonian, she wrapped her arms around her mid-drift and kept going. Another bolt of plasma sizzled by her, and another, yet still she persisted, knowing that, if a simple graze could render Kara unconscious, then a full hit would mean instant, painless death.

She curved every so slightly, only then aware that the gravity pull from that white spot was already far more than this star, on its own, could every hope to generate. She shuddered as the implications of that hit her.

Soon she was straining with every ounce of her being, as if by sheer force of will she could break the gravitational hold the white spot had so subtly placed upon her.

And then she was free, shooting up and out, moving past the corona and into clear space with Kara before slowing.

"Alan! Rogue!" She called, frantic. "Kara's hurt!"

"Actually, I'm just a little stunned." Kara's voice cut in immediately. "What is the status?"

"Kara, Lar and I are coming out! Something screw is happening with Jenny, Jade, and Alan." Rogue's voice came back.

"Alan?" Kara called tentatively. "Alanna, what's going on?" She then demanded when she got no response.

"I don't know!" Kara would not have called Alanna's voice panicky, but it was coming close. "All three of them are just…. floating there. Wait…OH MY GOD!"

Kara grabbed Kira's arm and pulled, racing for the spot she had last seen Alan. When she got there, she paused. She floated between Kira and Alanna, watching the impossible.

Jade, Jenny, and Alan were drawing closer, and their very bodies began to merge together.

"JENNY!"

"Lar, No!" Kara all but tackled the red and blue clad Daxamite as he strove to reach the merging trio. "We don't know what's going on. We could hurt one or all of them if we interfere!"

Soon, all the watchers could see was a bright green oval where Alan, Jenny and Jade had been.

The watched in astonishment as three pillars of energy shot forth, two towards the star and one towards the newly forming star.

Using x-ray vision, Kara saw one of the two beams slice the star open exposing the white spot Kira had tried to reach, The second beam struck the spot and poured massive amounts of energy into it. The third column of energy seemed to grasp the second star and pull it inward, as if it were going to put it back where it came from.

That, Kara realized instantly, was exactly what was going to happen.

"Everyone, cover your eyes! Look away from the star! Green Lanterns, do what you can to put a dark shield between the star and the inner most inhabited planets! Team Krypton, We've got to help block the radiation! Super speed flight patterns between the Sun and its planets, now!" Kara then shielded her own eyes. She, Rogue, Lar, Kira, and Mary began their high speed flights around the star. They could feel the radiation bouncing off their bodies.

Not even the Kryptonians could look into the brilliance. An impossible green energy hauled the smaller new star back towards it parent. Then, with a final fling, the green tendril hurled it straight into the path of the beam striking the white spot. The smaller star flashed inward, its outer edges skimming the peeled back edges of the larger, parent star as it crashed towards the white spot.

"I wish I knew what the hell was happening!" Rogue grouched, resisting the temptation to slow down, turn, and watch.

"They're going to try to blow the breach closed with the smaller star." Alanna answered the question. She had averted her eyes as well, but not before she felt she understood what was going to happen. "If it works, then we'll have stopped the rift and saved this system!"

Space around them glared brighter, almost white and then dimmed.

Kara turned as she flew, careful not to slow down. Her eyes widened at the sight before them. The star burned brightly. It looked every bit as normal as it had before the rift, burning steadily and even more brightly than before. Its surface bubbled with no more than its usual activity. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned nearby space. There was no sign of the Green ovoid, but where it had been, three figures now floated unceremoniously in space. Kara knew that Jenny's Parallax energy would provide her life support. She was gratified to see Alan safe within Jade's extended shields.

Kara realized how lucky Alan had been. Jade's last conscious thought had been to protect him. The entity that dwelled within her carried out her wish: even now. Otherwise, Alan Scott would have died instantly when the ovoid ended – his shields lost with his consciousness.

"Kira, Rogue, on me!" She commanded, flashing towards the figures. "Captain Marvel, I'm leaving you in charge of this mess here! Help the Green Lantern's mop up, we're taking these three straight back to Earth! Lar, you stick with Captain Marvel. Don't worry, we'll take care of all three of them."

They answered quickly. Despite their misgivings, they were professionals. They would do what needed to be done. That left Kara with just one chore.

"But I can't…." Kira started to say, only to be cut off by Kara.

"You can't what?" She closed in on Jenny's inert form just as Rogue scooped up Jade, leaving Kira to tentatively take hold of Alan's limp body. "Don't be shy gir!" Kara scolded. "Grab him and stay close to Rogue. This is going to be a team effort You are going to have to stick near Rogue to make sure Alan stays in Jade's protective shields. If you don't, he'll die!"

"But…"

"If I hear one more 'but'…." Kara trailed off and then started up again. "Kira, you can do it. You've done things even I haven't attempted. Yet you are scared to death you are not good enough, or that you are going to fail. Where in Rao's name did you loose all your self confidence? You're a Kryptonian! Act like it!"

"B….He's the Sentinel!" Kira blurted. "If he dies…."

"He won't." Rogue cut in. "Girl, you are not going to let him die. We know what you people think of him here, but frankly, to me, you have already saved something more precious to Jenny, Lar, and me than Alan Scott!"

"I didn't…"

"What in Rao's name do you think you did back there at the star!" Kara snickered.

"But I didn't…"

"Listen Kira, you have these mixed up ideas of what you can and can't do. Rather than believe what you tell yourself, why not believe in what you have done. You got us out of that deadly white spot. And you did it by reflex, by calculating the only safe path out of there. Then you executed your plan with out thinking about it….just like any super powered Kryptonian. If you hadn't, we would have been toast."

"But how…" Kira pulled up short, realization striking her. "You weren't unconscious at all!" She accused. "You could have gotten us out any time you wanted!" She then hurried to make sure she kept close to Rogue.

"Maybe." Kara conceded. "But you are the one that did it, not me. You needed to learn that you could do it and you did. You did exactly as I would have done."

Rogue, listening to the exchange, could only smile as she realized that Kara was getting in practice for the years ahead as, together, they would train the twins.

"Perhaps, Kira, you've been around the Daxamites and Terrans too long. You've forgotten what it is to be a Kryptonian. I think you need to remember that!"

Alanna overheard the entire conversation. She smiled as the three Kryptonians flashed into hyperspace. _Kara, you're a bit of a con artist. You know as well as I do that __Kira__ couldn't pull Dad out of Jade's shields if she tried. But I'll never tell._

The Sentinel's Lair

"There's not a thing wrong with any of them!" Dr. Jenna announced. Then he cast a critical eye towards Jennifer Walters. "Though the amount of Gamma Radiation in that one threw me for a loop. Wasn't expecting that!"

They, Alan, Kara, Rogue, Elise, a man who had been introduced to Alan as Lord Ian Patrick of Otherverse, and the others were gathered in the conference room as Dr. Jenna gave his report.

"Other than a mutual case of memory loss, all three are completely healthy!" He concluded.

"You still can't remember a thing?" Elise asked, casting a worried glance at Alan.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I remember Jennifer arriving and starting to add her will and power to ours. The next thing I recall is waking up here in the infirmary." Both Jade and Jenny echoed him.

"What do you think happened?" Alanna asked.

"I have studied Jennifer Walters." Ian spoke for the first time, "I believe that it was not a case of power levels. I believe all three of you tap into primal forces of some type…but your control of those forces is limited by your humanity! You are limited in what you can conceive, and by that, how much power you can manipulate. As a merged being, your control increased exponentially. You were able to overcome your human limitations. You controlled and focused magnitudes greater power than any one or two of you could even conceive of handling alone."

Alan exchanged a glance with the Amberite. They both looked over to Jade. She scowled. Then she nodded.

They had their answer. The entity inside her had never lost consciousness. It merely confirmed what it observed.

"But perhaps it is best that we have those self imposed limitations." Alan said after a moment. "What's that old saying? Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely? I think the temptation would be far too great to fix things to our own liking if we had that much power." He exchanged a glance with Jenny. She nodded.

"Alan's right." She conceded. "For a short time, I held that much power and the temptation was there. Frankly, I would rather go back to being plain ol' beautiful big mean and green than to have to face that kind of temptation again!"

Twenty minutes later – the Command Center

Alan turned to Kara.

"I take it you are about ready to head home?"

"Just about." Kara nodded. "Ian has already taken the GL's back to the Multiverse Earth 1. We'll leave here, stop off in Otherverse to save Zal El from my daughters and then we'll be going home."

It had been something to see the Multiverse Earth 1 Green Lanterns escorted back to Earth by their Alterverse counterparts, with Captain Marvel, Alanna, and Lar leading the way.

The Vega system had been saved, but it had cost. Most of the outer planets had escaped major damage, but the innermost had been hit hard. Kara had shuddered, thinking of what would have happened had not the Green Lantern's been there.

The star itself was changed. Heavier than it had been before, its gravitational pull stronger. The Green Lanterns had proved their worth – they had realigned all of the worlds into new orbits. They repaired the inner worlds as best they could – all still sustained sentient life. The star still burned and it still poured forth its life giving energy upon the inhabited worlds.

"You could stay!" Kira surprised everyone by blurting. Kara looked at her, smiling softly.

"I don't think that would be wise." She told the younger Kryptonian. "Alan and Elise have their way of doing things and I have mine. One thing this universe cannot afford right now is more conflict amongst its leaders. Besides, if I were to leave Multiverse Earth 1, it would be to return to Otherverse. I am where I am needed most, just as you are where you are needed." She winked. "Besides, I think all these crazy green energy people need at least one sane Kryptonian around to keep them in line."

"Uh, Ma'am." A tech poked his head into the conference room and singled out Elise.

"What is it?" She demanded, half rising from her chair.

"We're not quite sure." The tech looked a bit confused. "The computers are….well…they're acting a bit funny."

"What do you mean by funny?"

"Uh well…we just kept getting reports of intrusions into the main data core…by no one."

"Excuse me?"

"The computers kept reporting that no one was trying to access the main data core."

"Let me get this straight." Elise stood, frowning. "The computer is reporting a non-specific intrusion?" She stopped and shook her head.

"Ma'am, the computers are programmed to spontaneously report if any sign of intrusion is detected. They are not programmed to spontaneously report that everything is in order."

Kara, listening in, shot a glance at Ian just in time to see him give his left wrist a sharp shake. His poet shirt slid down to reveal the techno-bracer he always wore. She smiled, understanding completely. Celia was playing around in the Lair's Computer systems, gathering all the data she could. Though she was good at what she did, the technology was somewhat alien and she was bound to trip an alert. When she did, she simply told the computer it had seen no one. So the computer dutifully reported that No One was in the system. Cute. Elise, somewhat psychic, frowned and glanced at Ian then looked back at the tech.

"Keep an eye on it." She told him. "I don't think you will have any further reports like that one."

_Of course not_. Kara had to smile. _Celia never let the same trap catch her twice. By now she had free reign and the Lair's Computer would never even know it._ Kara doubted very much that Ian's rebuke would stop his sentient computer companion from nosing around. She just wouldn't tell him what she discovered. Not right away, at least. Besides, Celia had discovered something far more interesting – the combined data banks of the Guardians, available through any Green Lantern's ring.

Ian whispered something to Jenny and she nodded, moving closer to Kara.

"Ian is going to take us back first." She told her. "One of these days, you are going to have to tell me how you knew about the Guardians and how you knew they would come when you called."

"I just remembered the Guardians of my home universe." Kara told her. "So I knew these Guardians could not be much different. But they do tend to bluff a little better." She smiled. "I take it you and they have come to an understanding?"

"Yeah." Jenny nodded and then took a deep breath. "Kara, Lar and I are going to be staying on Oa for a while. I am going to train with them, even though I won't be a regular Lantern, I will at least learn everything I can about using this power. I need to learn how to use it effectively, instead of just going by the seat of my pants all the time."

"Actually, I think that is a good idea." Kara surprised her. "We'll miss you, but when you come back, you'll be the best damned Green Lantern there is." She grinned menacingly.

She glanced over to where Jade sat on the shoulders of a huge Green Lantern. It seemed pleased to have her there. Kara searched her memory for a name - Kilowog. It began to speak to Jenny. Kara was surprised at the kindness in its voice.

"Miss, I done trained thousands o' Green Lanterns. When ya do that, ya learn a few things. First thing ya learn is that Green Lanterns come in all kinds o' shapes and sizes. Second t'ing ya learn is that when someone carries da power, it's 'cause someone thought they wuz worthy to carry it." He touched Jade's hand. "And it ain't always the Guardians. Da Sentinel – he's a Green Lantern and he always will be. My liddle rugrat up here, she always will be. And as long as you understand whot it means to be a Green Lantern, you will be, too."

"I think what my long winded friend is trying to say," Hal Jordan walked over to Jenny, "is once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern. I guarantee that by now your name is in the Book of Oa of two universes." He reached out to take her hand. She startled. Then she smiled. He shook her hand. "Once you earn your place in that book, you are a real Green Lantern. It doesn't matter where your Green Power comes from. You belong. Welcome to the Corps!"

Jenny found herself in the middle of a sea of green.

Minutes later, just before Ian escorted them home, Jenny and Lar approached Alan. Jenny held out an empty. A brief flash and a green ring materialized in her palm.

"This is a copy of the ring that was given me." She told him. "It holds all the information on the Hal Jordon that became Parallax. I thought you might want it." She moved aside as Lar held up a small vial.

"Your Dr. Jenna can be quite a persuasive person." He said. "We don't know if it will do any good, but here is a sample of my blood. In it you will find traces of the permanent lead antidote that Reed Richards developed for me. Maybe you can use it to help the Daxamites of this Probability." He shook his head. "It's strange to finally feel what Kal must have felt, as a survivor of a planet that no longer exists. In the Multiverse Probabilities, at least the ones we are aware of, the Daxamites finally succeeded in killing themselves off. It comforts me to know your Daxam survives. When it comes time to free it, let me know how I can help."

"I will." Alan took the ring and the vial. "Thank you, both."

An hour later

Ian waited for his last passengers – Kara and Rogue.

"We're going to miss you, Kara." Kira had walked out with them, along with Elise, Babs, and Alan.

Kara stopped and turned, regarding the young Kryptonian. Young, in years perhaps, but they shared the same genetic patterns. Over twice her age, Kara hardly looked more than five to ten years older.

"Kira Jor-El, it was a pleasure." She smiled. "I don't know if Alan told you, but Jor El was my uncle. That makes you my cousin, in whatever probability you're in." She hugged the young Supergirl and stepped back. "You take care, and remember, you're a Kryptonian and a member of the House of El." She winked. "We don't live up to legends, we make them." She then turned towards everyone else.

"If you don't mind," Kara told everyone, "I'd like to take a little time to talk with Babs before Ian gets back."

As Kara and Barbara left the room, Rogue was aware of Alan watching her.

"I'm glad they found each other. I know that they were just very close friends." Alan remarked.

"I have all of Kara's memories of Barbara. They were very close…the best of friends." Rogue smiled and tapped her temple with a finger. "But what they shared is not the same as what is between Kara and me. I'm not worried."

A small conference room

"Babs, come with us!" Kara pleaded. "Damn it, you are the only person, the only one, of my reality that even remembers that I ever existed."

"Kara, the same is true for me." Barbara Gordon answered. "I was replaced as well. We all were, in some way or another. But I can't. Not yet anyway. These are good people and I owe them something. I'm still needed here." She smiled proudly. "Wasn't that what you just told Kira? That we are where we are supposed to be?"

"No fair, using my own argument against me!" Kara protested, smiling sadly.

"Hey, At least I know you're alive." Babs laughed. "And you know that I'm going to be here."

"I guess that will have to be good enough." Kara hugged her friend closely.

"Enough or you're going to get Rogue jealous. That I don't want to see!" Babs joked, wiping tears from her cheek.

"Are we ready to depart?" Ian asked. Rogue stood beside him.

"RAO!" Kara whirled. She had to restrain her self from lashing out. Rogue hugged Barbara and then stepped up beside Kara. Both women were surprised, however, when Ian stepped away from them and up to Barbara.

"I can't pretend to know you." He told her softly. "But I know Kara. For reasons of my own, I want to see her happy." He reached into his jacket and retrieved duplicate of the card Kara kept in her jacket. "Take this. You know how it works. If ever you wish to go to Kara, just contact me. I will take you to her."

Barbara nodded wordlessly, holding the trump as Ian stepped back and took Kara's hand, indicating that she, in turn should take Rogue's. Then with a final nod to Barbara Gordon, they were gone. They seemingly stepping forward into…nothingness.

Epilogue 1

Kira flew towards the moon. Once there, she looked back to the small world that had become her home. She considered the lessons of the day.

Elsewhere

The unseen observer watched. _You will never show the promise of your people! You could not begin to comprehend my power. You will never know what I have done to you. I have won! At last! _

Epilogue 2 Otherverse

Kara looked at the face of the body in the casket, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without thinking, she reached out and pulled Karen close. Through tear filled eyes, she glared across the casket at Ian.

"You knew, you bastard! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

Rogue slumped nearby. Her head rested on the casket, crying. Sherri Pennison's arm lay over her shoulder.

Be sure to read the following upcoming stories:

Jake H's Otherverse story:

Crisis Revisitied

**Chapter 3: To All Things: An End**

And Eldric's Alterverse Story:

The Imperium

**Chapter 1: The Friends of ****Kiragee****Tennan**

And the continuing adventures of Kara Zor-El in

Supergirl's Multiverse!

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric._

_- The Otherverse and The Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	4. Chapter 6: Refugees part 1

Multiverse Earth 1 Chapter 6 Team Sentinel Refugees Part 1 © Dylan Clearbrook Sector 2815 (Soon after the return from Alterverse)* (See the MV/AV Crossover: Continuum 2)

"What a mess!"

Jennifer Walters-Gand, the new Sentinel of this Multiverse, floating alongside her husband in space, looking over the carnage, could only agree with his assessment.

Several thousand vessels, of all shapes and sizes; in various stages of operational capability, were spread out as far as the eye could see.

"This is all that is left of sectors 2828 and 2815." Lar Gand, otherwise known as Valor, shook his head.

Unlike his wife, Lar had a background in space travel and had, before coming to Earth to be placed in the Phantom Zone, traveled extensively.

"So many deaths…for what?" He clenched his fist in impotent fury at that which he could not change. He forced himself to relax and glanced over at his wife.

It was her power that sustained them both at the moment. The Cosmic power she generated within her body, an after effect of absorbing the Shard in Otherverse, kept an environmental field around the both of them. Unlike the Daxamites and Kryptonians of Alterverse, Lar could not go indefinitely without breathing. Like Kara, Rogue, and the twins, he could go for extremely long times (though not as long as they) but like the Terran whales that could submerge for hours, he eventually had to come up for air.

As for Jenny, she had no such concerns. It was automatic. She could not tell you how the power within her knew to throw an environmental shield up; it just did it.

And for that, Jenny was grateful.

Leaving Earth soon after they awakened within this particular Probability of this new Multiverse, Jenny and Lar had followed the _suggestion_ of the Starheart and traveled to Oa where they submitted themselves to the Guardians for training. (It was only recently that Jenny had learned that she, despite the fact that she was not a true Green Lantern, had been awarded an honorary membership…indeed, she was now mentioned not only in the Multiverse Book of Oa, but in the Alterverse version as well!)

"Well, I wanted to test my power levels." Jenny now spoke in a glum voice.

When they had entered this Probability, the Multiverse Starheart, an entity Jenny still did not understand, had decreased her power levels, capping her at a specific level except for extreme emergencies.

Since she generated much of her own power, she knew that meant the Starheart was siphoning off much of that energy continuously.

A good thing, she had discovered soon after arriving at Oa.

There she, with the help of the Guardians…especially the Guardian named Ganthet…had determined that, prior to leaving Otherverse, her power had been siphoned off by the Great Battery she had constructed out of the shard!

By pulling all that power into herself, filtering it, and then releasing it back into the newly made Battery, she had forged a link. That link had been severed when the Ripple yanked them out of Otherverse and dropped them in this Multiverse.

With no place to go, that energy within her would have continued to increase. Eventually, she would be holding more power than any sane mortal could hope to grasp. She didn't have to consult her ring and access the story of Parallax again to know what that would bring. She also realized that, no matter what came next…she was effectively stuck in this Multiverse. She might leave for extended periods, but eventually, she would have to return. She was tied, for her own sanity, to this Starheart…an entity about which she knew next to nothing.

After returning from Alterverse, the Guardians had dispatched a sizable portion of the Green Lantern Corps to both of the devastated sectors. They flew sweeps through system after system, mopping up any remaining Kayzik (not many and without the Queen hardly a menace) and looking for any more survivors (so far there was no good news).

Admittedly, the Guardians were more concerned with Sector 2828. It was from there, in the past, many threats to galactic peace had come. The Psions…a threat of the Guardians on making, deep in the depths of history, the Citadel, the Gordanians…The Guardians wanted assurance that no more threats would be forthcoming…at least within the foreseeable future. Lar, familiar with the unsavory reputation of that sector within his home universe…most notably the Vegan Star System…tended to agree that it warranted a very close inspection.

Jenny and Lar, with the aid and guidance of Tomar-Re of Xudar, the Green Lantern of Sector 2813, and Katma Tui of Korugar, the Green Lantern of Sector 1417, were dispatched to rendezvous with the GL from Sector 2815 and the refugees she had attempted to lead out of her sector.

"Where in the name of Dax do we even begin?" Lar mused.

Tomar started to speak but was silenced as Jenny answered.

"We start with them!" She pointed at two figures that were blazing through space towards them. One left a fiery red trail behind while the other left the tell-tale trail of a Green Lantern.

"If that is Arisia, she gambles much." Katma remarked. "According to the reports of your friends, Kara and Rogue, Arisia was badly injured in the battle."(see the MV story Continuum 1)

"Her ring is sustaining her." Tomar remarked, his tone grim. "That is the heart of a warrior...but even a warrior can push herself beyond her endurance. Her ring cannot keep her active and begin healing at the same time."

"The rings heal?" Lar raised an eyebrow. This was something he had not heard before.

"In a manner of speaking." Katma responded. "Though it is not instant."

"The power of the ring aids the body in healing itself." Tomar took up the explanation. "It speeds the process, giving the body the energy it needs…but it does not perform actual healing."

"It is possible that it could." Katma noted. "But that is one of the things that is forbidden. And for good reason."

"It prevents a ring wielder from getting the notion he or she can play god!" Jenny put in, her voice barely above a whisper as she considered her own past. Hal Jordon…Parallax…had used his energy to heal her. Instantly. The result, however, was the infusion of power that had changed her from mere She-Hulk to…whatever she was!

"Exactly." Tomar nodded approvingly. He may have added more, but closed his beak when Lar motioned towards the other figure flying alongside Arisia.

"I take it that is Princess Koriand'r?"

"Indeed it is." Tomar answered grimly. "From Sector 2828. They refused to allow the Guardians to station a Green Lantern in their sector. If they had, perhaps the Princess would not have had such a hard life…and perhaps we could have stopped the Kayzik there!"

"Hard life?" Jenny turned to look at the bird-man.

"Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran was given up to slavery in order to keep her world free." Tomar spat, showing his distaste. "To the Psions. In an experiment at their hands, she gained the ability to absorb energy and project it in destructive 'starbolts.' Added to her natural flight ability and near invulnerability and she made an excellent addition to the Psion battle arenas." He shook his head. "She escaped…only to lead a ragtag fleet of refugees out of her sector into sector 2815…barely one step ahead of the Kayzik." He scowled and rubbed a finger across his beak. "I wonder if her sister, Komand'r…Blackfire…survived!"

"Komand'r was known to hate her younger sister and was branded a traitor when she enlisted with the Citadel against Tamaran." Katma explained. She gave Jenny a sly wink. "While the Corps might not have been allowed within that sector, that did not stop us from…gaining information."

Jenny wondered where the Princess had been during the final battle, since neither Kara nor Rogue had mentioned her. As the pair grew closer, Jenny saw the bruises and gashes, the cuts and scrapes and burn marks that literally covered the two and realized that, most likely, the Princess had been aboard a craft, placed there by Arisia before she, too, was overcome. They had both seen their share of battle…and, by the looks of them, were both bone-weary.

"That is not a happy woman." Lar remarked, seeing the look of anger that battled with weariness on the face of the blond haired, golden skinned Green Lantern that approached. Her companion, her skin only a shade darker, looked no happier. Lar glanced over at Katma. "The Guardians did inform them of what happened, didn't they?"

"No." The red skinned woman shook her head. "They attempted to, but Arisia's ring might be damaged. They could not get through to her."

"So why didn't one of the little blue guys just pop over here and tell her in person?" Lar demanded, frowning. Tomar actually appeared scandalized by the suggestion.

"Preposterous!" He blustered; making Jenny wonder why it always seemed aliens and translators seemed to speak the English language with a distinctive British flair…as if they had all gone to Oxford! Why couldn't they pick some Mid-western US accent…or even the heavy accent of some one from the Australian Outback? "The Guardians are much too busy with more important matters. The Green Lantern of Sector 2815 was hardly of high enough rank to warrant such expenditure! Besides, there are many that are convinced that Arisia should be stripped of her ring! After all, she did disobey strict orders seventeen of your years ago when she went to the aid of Earth. Sector 2814 has yet to be added to our sphere of influence. She had no clue as to what political damage she could have done by interfering before the Guardians approved. And now she has lost an entire Sector!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jenny glared at the bird man and raised a hand. Green energy poured out and streamed towards the two approaching women, enveloping them within a large emerald sphere. "High ranking or not, those two woman have probably done more to save lives than most Green Lanterns will in an entire career."

Both Katma and Tomar gaped as Jenny's energy stream melded with the energy Arisia was expending to keep up life support and took that function over.

Jenny held the connection and, as if her beam of energy were a tractor beam, drew the two women closer.

Soon they were close enough for those with out Lar's telescopic vision to see the confusing array of emotions that traveled across the faces of both women.

Both were gazing at Jenny and Lar in pure amazement. They noticed Arisia's eyes widen as she took in the small S emblems on the two large yellow buttons that held the Daxamite's cape in place.

Their wonderment was not strong enough, however, to drown out the anger and frustration and pure exhaustion the battle weary women were feeling and finally Arisia gave into it…

"Where the hell were you?"

The golden skinned Green Lantern demanded of Tomar. Jenny knew that what she was hearing were not the woman's exact words, but a translation…courtesy of the ring she wore.

"We called and called!" Arisia's fists were clenched. "Where was the Green Lantern Corps? Why didn't the Guardians respond?"

"Silence." Tomar pulled himself up and glared at the woman…and never in her life had Jenny wanted to strangle some one so much. "Yours is not to question the Guardians…"

His voice cut off as a second bubble of energy from Jenny surrounded him.

Katma and Arisia…looked at the bird man…and then to Jenny.

"What he MEANT to say." Jenny glared at the bird man. Member of the Elite Corps or not, there was a time for polish…and this was not it. She turned to Arisia, making sure she had the woman's attention. "The Guardians did not receive your mayday until I arrived on Oa."

"And who are you, stranger?" She looked pointedly at Lar and the emblems.

Jenny noted that The Princess was eyeing Lar as well…as if he were a possible new conquest. Time to squash that here and now.

"I am the new Champion of the Starheart. The Sentinel." Jenny hoped she was saying it right. This whole Starheart thing was still too new to her. "Jennifer Gand of Earth." She nodded as Arisia's gaze jerked back to her. "And this is my husband." She stressed the relationship…looking at the Princess. "Lar Gand. You have, I believe, seen, if not met, our friends, Kara and Rogue."

Arisia made as if to respond but Jenny cut her off.

"Look, I know you are full of questions…but they can wait." She indicated the gaggle of ships spread out before them. "Let's see if we can't get some order here and make sure everyone's okay…then we can sit down and discuss what to do next."

Jenny released Tomar and then took off in the direction of the mass of ships…the last remnants of two complete sectors. Arisia tossed a glance at the other two green Lanterns and then, with Princess Koriand'r at her side, flew after the Sentinel. Katma gave a sly smirk and took off after them.

Tomar began to bluster up was cut short again. This time by an angry Daxamite poking a finger in his chest.

"How dare you?" Lar hissed. "Of anyone…of any Green Lantern, you should know better!"

"What…" Tomar began…but Lar was not finished.

"You are the Green Lantern of Sector 2813. In the reality I came from…Tomar-Re never got over the guilt…the guilt of not being able to prevent the destruction of a single world…Krypton!"

Tomar reacted as if Lar had sucker punched him…and in a way, he had.

"I could not get there…." He whispered.

"So you lost a world." Lar growled. "A single world!" He threw an arm up to point toward the women as they flew toward the ships. "She has lost an entire sector! And not because She didn't try…but because she had no hope of doing it alone. None. And what happens when she calls upon the Corps for help? Help she not only BELIEVES will come…but help she has every right to expect? Nothing! No acknowledgement. No nothing."

"IF we had gotten such a call…we would have been here…In force!" Tomar retorted.

"If." Lar shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? There's no way she could have known that her calls for help were not being received. But did your precious Guardians think to contact her…once the communication lines were up again? No. She was not important enough."

"We don't question…"

"Then maybe you should!" Lar poked again. "Ask Jenny to tell you the story of a man called Parallax some day. Better, yet, borrow her ring and get the story first hand. Then maybe you'll understand that sometimes it is not wrong to question…but wrong NOT to question. Loyalty is not a one way street!"

Lar then flipped over, speeding after the women, leaving a speechless Tomar-Re behind.

_**Team Sentinel**_

The next several hours were spent rounding up ships, using extreme care. Relying on Lar's expertise, Jenny let him be the judge of the space worthiness of each ship and then, again under his direction, helping to make repairs when possible or evacuating the vessel altogether if not.

Those ships that had to be abandoned were quickly scavenged to repair others less damaged.

Every now and then, as they worked, Jenny would catch a glimpse of a face or two pressed against the ports of some of the vessels.

Though the faces were alien, Jenny recognized a look she had seen before on her world during the many wars that raged off and on around the globe. The faces of resignation…of despair. The faces of refugees.

And through it all, despite the thousands of ships….Jenny and Lar both came back to the same thought…so few. These pitiful refugees were all that remained of the civilized worlds of two sectors. Supposedly.

They had received word halfway through the project that the teams sent to investigate Sector 2828 had made a startling discovery. The Psion systems were gone!

Not destroyed…not over run…simply gone. Nothing remained in the areas of space the Psion systems had occupied. Nothing. No asteroids, no comets, no planets…no suns! Nothing.

Neighboring systems, however, revealed something even more startling. Khund technology!

"You do not understand." Katma shook her head, reminding herself that, for all her power, this new Champion of the Starheart, this new Sentinel, was dreadfully ignorant of this universe. "The Khund do not come from that area of space. They come from the same arm of the Galaxy your sector…2814… lies in. But further out. They could not have reached sector 2828 without first going through your sector and sector 2815…this sector."

"And this surprises you?" Jenny asked, perplexed. "From what I understand the Khunds attacked Earth seventeen years ago and have been observed occasionally since then."

"Why has this not been brought to the attention of the Guardians?" Tomar demanded.

"Probably because your precious Guardians have not seen fit to extend their sphere of influence into Sector 2814 yet." Lar remarked, dryly.

"The Guardians were made aware." Arisia managed to answer in a near civil tone. "They were made aware when the first Khund scouts entered sector 2815 and I followed them back to discover the attack on Earth in sector 2814." She gave Tomar a glare. "I made a report then…and reported that the Khunds were not confining themselves to sector 2814. And in return, I was reprimanded for taking unauthorized action outside my sector."

The blonde Green Lantern then flew back to work without a backward glance.

While Tomar was busy trying to decide whether to be embarrassed or indignant, Jenny and Lar exchanged worried glances. By unspoken agreement, they decided to hold off on discussing the matter until they were alone.

When they reached the point where the Green Lanterns were required to recharge their Rings, Lar called a rest period and, after singling out the largest of the refugee ships, a conference.

The ship, a hastily converted luxury liner from the Graxos system, soon became a beehive of activity as the Green Lanterns, the Princess Koriand'r, Lar, and Jenny made their way through the airlocks and started calling for a meeting with the representatives of the various Refugee groups.

What had once been a ballroom designed for the entertainment of the Graxos wealthy and elite soon found new purpose as it was turned into a meeting hall.

"First things first." Jenny stood before the assembled beings, noting the various different races that were represented. All, however, were humanoid. Those aliens that were non humanoid had, for the most part, radically different environmental requirements. That being the case, there were sadly few non-humanoids amongst the refugees.

"I am the New Sentinel." Jenny pulled no punches. These people knew who and what the Sentinel represented. And they knew that there had not been a sentinel for close to seventeen earth years.

"Why did the Green Lantern Corps not come to our aid?" One representative yelled out, Jenny's ring rendering the translation.

"The Guardians did not receive the call for aid." Jenny answered bluntly, turning slightly to glare at Tomar…daring him to say a word. "We are still not sure what happened, but something the Kayzik did …those creatures that attacked your worlds…blocked the communications between any Green Lantern in their vicinity and Oa. The Guardians were not aware of your circumstances until I arrived and Oa and was able to receive your Lantern's call for aid and pass it on." Jenny paused and took a breath. "We did not wait to gather a Green Lantern strike force. Knowing your peril, we were able to enlist the aid of heroes from the Planet Earth in the neighboring sector…."

Jenny trailed off at the babble of voices that rose. She caught the gist of much of it and had to smile. She raised a hand.

"No, they did not die. The destruction of the Queen's ship merely transported them…someplace else. Both Rogue and Superwoman are safely back on Earth." She lowered her arm and allowed the smile to fade. "Even now teams of Green Lanterns are combing through both affected sectors, looking for survivors and determining when…or if…you can return to your homes." She shook her head. "The Prospects do not look good. The Kayzik did not leave a single world capable of supporting life behind them."

She paused and then turned to Lar.

Lar stood and walked to the podium, looking over the representatives.

"Soon we will get back to work. We have, we believe, taken care of any life threatening issues. But we still have to finish getting this…fleet…back together and get it moving. And that is the question… Where do we move you to?"

There was general discussion for a moment as the various representatives shouted first once suggestion and then another.

"I believe the answer is quite clear." Tomar spoke up, causing both Jenny and Lar to bristle. "The fleet should remain here until the Guardians decide which systems in which sectors the refugees should be dispersed to."

There was stunned silence and Katma made a heavy sigh, looking at the bird man as if she could not believe his audacity.

"NO!" All heads turned as Princess Koriand'r stomped to the front of the large room to stand beneath the podium…looking up on the stage that had, at one time, housed musicians that had played for the amusement of the paying passengers of the liner. "We will not wait on the will of the Guardians."

Surprisingly, Arisia left her place beside Katma, and clambered down to stand beside The Princess.

"Princess Koriand'r is correct." She announced. "With no disrespect to the Guardians," her tone said that the respect was only grudgingly given at this time, "but these people cannot wait for the Guardians to pick and choose…and then scatter them. We are all that is left of two sectors." She turned and indicated the various races. "Many of our races will not live to see another generation. Many have been cut so far that they are no longer genetically viable." She pointed out the ambassadors from Tamaran and Graxos 4. "Some, with a little help from our geneticists, may hope to merge their races together to form a new race, and thus survive." She turned back and glared up at Tomar. "Splitting them up, scattering them to the four corners of the galaxy, would put an end to such hope. It would spell the doom of many of these people and their races!"

"There are hardly enough to settle two worlds." Koriand'r spoke up again. "And you wish to disperse them even further? Arisia has the right of it. This I will not allow!"

As Koriand'r spoke, Jenny's eyebrows rose and a hush settled over the vast room as a dark green sphere formed around her and Lar, obscuring them from sight!

"Tomar, you are perhaps one of the best Green Lantern's ever to wear a ring." Katma whispered to the bird man while everyone's attention was on the green globe that hid Jenny and Lar. "But sometimes I think you missed a course in basic diplomacy."

"I do not understand!" Tomar seemed truly perplexed. "Were this my sector…my people, it would not be a problem."

"Your sector…your people, and mine for that matter," Katma told him. "Have a much different mind set. We have relied on the Guardians of Oa for thousands of years. Sector 2815 is fairly new. Arisia is its first Green Lantern. Sector 2828? They have ever been suspicious of the Guardians! Recall that they would not even consider allowing the Guardians to incorporate their sector into our sphere of influence! Much less station a Green Lantern there!"

Tomar thought a moment and then nodded.

"Perhaps you are right." He indicated the Refugees by pointing his beak. "There is just so much suffering. I wish to help but I forget that they are much more…independent than those that inhabit my sector. The only planet there the exhibited such individualistic tendencies…." He paused and looked at the globe…wonder reaching his eyes. "Was Krypton!"

"Only because Krypton was colonized by Daxam!" Katma retorted. "And if ever there was an individualistic people…it was the Daxamites!"

If Tomar had thought of a response, it was left unsaid as the globe around Jenny and Lar began to dissipate.

There was a general gasp throughout the room as the globe dissolved to show not just the two individuals that had been enclosed…but two other figures as well.

One was clearly a hologram…a greenish tinged balding man…of a species similar to that of the white skinned, dark haired Daxamite that stood beside the Sentinel.

There was no doubting the identity of the second new comer. His red robes, short stature, and blue skin marked him readily as one of the Guardians of Oa. The Green Lanterns were able to identify him even further…Ganthet! The somewhat roguish Guardian placed in charge of the Sentinel's training.

It was the Hologram that spoke first.

Looking out over the assembled races, clearly as surprised as they, the figure hesitated, took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

"Gentle…beings. I am Lex Luthor of the planet Earth." The hologram spoke. "Je….the Sentinel…has informed me of your plight and made a request of me. A request that I was more than happy to pass on to our government." The hologram looked towards Jenny and nodded.

Jenny raised a hand and, above the heads of the assembled representatives, a scaled down rendition of the Sol System, green of course, sprang into existence above their heads.

"This is our solar system." Lex continued. "We inhabit the third planet from the sun. We are, even as I speak, working to terraform the second and fourth worlds." Eyes studied the system and then turned back to the hologram when he stopped speaking. When he once again had their attention, Lex continued. "Neither planet can, at this point in time, support live outside bio domes. We are working to change that, yet our level of technology well not allow a speedy conclusion of either project." He turned and nodded to Jenny again and this time the solar system vanished.

"Neither place is a paradise." He went on. "Nevertheless, I have been authorized to invite any and all of the refugees to settle on those worlds. We will not cede the worlds to you. Rather, we would hope that you will join with us to form the foundation of what could some day become a federation of Planets. We ask that you become citizens of the Sol System, with all the rights and privileges…and responsibilities that entails." He motioned towards Jenny and Lar and Ganthet. "I have already given these three all the details so that, should you have any questions, they can be quickly answered." He nodded his head and then, with a slight wave, vanished.

All eyes then turned to Ganthet.

"The Guardians approve of this course of action." The Oan announced. "And have decided to incorporate Sector 2814…with the permission of the Sentinel." A gesture towards Jenny that was not lost on the assembled representatives…or the Green Lanterns. Ganthet then turned specifically towards Arisia. "We will talk soon, Green Lantern of Sector 2815." He told her. "Now is not the time. However, understand that the Guardians are aware of the pain and loss you feel…and are aware of the unintentional slight given you. For that…we apologize." The general gasp in the room was echoed by Tomar…as his beak opened in total shock and surprise. "Time however, is of the essence. You are, therefore, instructed to lead these Refugees…if it is their wish, into Sector 2814 and to the Sol System therein. There you will be joined by other members of the Corps who will work to expedite the terraforming of both worlds. There you will relinquish the title of Green Lantern of Sector 2815."

Arisia started to close her eyes in pain and acknowledgement as Ganthet turned his attention to Princess Koriand'r

"You are to be commended as well, Princess Koriand'r. Were it not for you and your brother, there is little doubt the losses, as painful and plentiful as they were, would have been worse. Those that survive be they of Tamaran, Okaarans, or others that dwelt within your sector of space, owe their survival to your swift actions and determination. It is hoped, if it be the will of your people, that you will join with the heroes of the Sol System in sector 2814 and aid them in their endeavors. It is quite possible your aid may be sorely needed in the near future."

Jenny frowned at the Guardians choice of words but was given no time to dwell on it as Ganthet turned his attention once again to Arisia.

"For you, I am afraid, there is no choice. For though you will no longer the known as the Green Lantern of Sector 2815, you are not dismissed from the service of the corps. You, even should your people decided against it, must travel to the Sol System. It must be so…if you are to take up the mantle of Green Lantern…for Sector 2814."

_**Team Sentinel**_

"That Ganthet is one smart cookie!" Jenny remarked as the representatives filed out of the room.

The discussion had gone on and on for what seemed like hours before it was finally decided that the fleet would split.

It had not been an easy decision…and Jenny had made it that much more difficult…by transmitting the entire session, including the speeches given by Lex Luthor and Ganthet, to every ship in the rag tag fleet.

The result of that had been near chaos. Several ships began signaling frantically when their "representatives" began voting contrary to the overwhelming desires of their vessels.

In the end, however, it was decided.

The humanoid Tamarans, led by Koriand'r's brother Ryand'r, and Graxosians, easily the two largest groups of the refugee population, along with a smattering of smaller groups, would make their way to the Sol system. The remainder, a pitifully small bunch, had opted to strike out on their own, seeking for their own spaces.

"How so?" Lar lifted an eyebrow and looked at his wife.

"Easy." Jenny indicated the departing representatives. "He made sure to praise both Arisia and the Princess in front of their people. He directed most of his comments towards them…persuade them…and the people will mostly follow."

"Hmmm." Lar shrugged and then grew thoughtful. "Something about this stinks." He rubbed his chin in what Jenny had come to recognize as an unconscious habit her husband had when in deep thought. "According to the reports we are getting, there were absolutely no sign of the Citadel worlds of the Vegan system. Nor could anyone find the Psion worlds…which should be in a neighboring system…Hell, they couldn't find the system." He paused and shook his head. "The Guardians put the Psions in that system…how could they lose it?"

Jenny remained quiet, allowing Lar to work it out. This interstellar thing was still much too new to her.

"And how…HOW…do you let two entire sectors get wiped out…without anyone knowing about it? And how was it accomplished so quickly?"

"You don't think it was the Kayzik…do you?" Jenny ventured.

"I don't know what to think." Lar turned his attention back to her. "But I will tell you this…that force that Kara reported…the one she and Rogue destroyed. It may have been big…but nowhere near big enough to completely wipe out two full sectors in a matter of weeks! Hell, it wasn't big enough to do it in a matter of years!"

"What are you suggesting?" Jenny crossed her arms and frowned. She might not have the experience Lar did, but something within her was telling her that her husband was on to something…A little voice that indicated that the Starheart was in complete agreement.

"Nothing." Lar sighed and again shook his head. "Not yet at any rate." He glanced around, making sure neither Tomar nor Katma was nearby. "But understand this. There is absolutely no logical reason that Arisia's call for help should not have been received by the Corps or the Guardians!"

"Something interfered with the broadcast…jamming them…" Jenny suggested, trailing off as Lar shook his head.

"Anything that could possibly have jammed the GL's, if they worked that way, which they don't, should have jammed you as well." He paused and his face took on a stern expression. "Some one is playing games. And I think the Guardians have been caught with their pants down."

"The Guardian's don't wear pants." Jenny commented, thoughtful now herself.

"And how would you know?" Lar tried to shake off the mood. "Have you looked under those robes?"

"Oh god no!" Jenny sputtered, "Lar Gand! You are…." She sighed and shook her head. "I think the Starheart agrees with you."

"Well that's nice to know." Lar remarked. "I don't suppose it has any useful information to pass our way?"

Jenny frowned and shook her head.

"I am beginning to think it doesn't work that way." She mused. "One moment, it feels almost human…the next…it is more alien than I have ever felt. It doesn't think like we do…and it doesn't play by the same rules we do."

"Which means…there are things it can and can't tell us." Lar grumbled. "Understandable. It isn't a god…just the embodiment of the Creative force behind this screwy Multiverse…right."

"It's not a god." Jenny reinforced. "It may be extremely powerful…and may be the protector of this Multiverse…but there are things that even it can't do! And one of those is interfere with the destiny of us lesser beings. Or rather, it can only rarely intervene directly. The Starheart can give us the power to deal with the situation…but it can't lead us by the nose and tell us exactly how to deal with it!"

"Which gets us no closer to an answer." Lar brought the conversation back around. He grew thoughtful again and his eyebrows rose as a theory began to formulate. "Someone is playing games." He repeated. "And I think that, whatever else is happening, we are going to discover that Earth is right in the middle of it!"

Sector 2814 Earth, Sol System Geneva, UEG Capital

"Damn that man!"

As President of the United Earth Government, Elizabeth Golder was supposedly the most powerful person on the planet. This did not make those people around her very comfortable when she decided to go on one of her private little temper tantrums.

Nothing the public could see, naturally. In the public eye, President Golder was the epitome of coolness. Nothing ever seemed to rattle her and she made sure, in that politicians way of hers, to let the 'little people' know that she was on their side!

The woman had a perfectly honorable record. From her time serving with a no-account lawyer turned politician in Arkansas, in the United States, to working for herself in the US Senate (after someone had finally put that damned sax playing idiot out of everyone else's misery). And she had a sensational record of activities during and after the invasion! Of course, most of it had originated in her own mind after the facts, but who was there that could dispute her claims?

She had bided her time during that damned man's first two terms…and then been cheated out of her rightful office for two more terms by Luthor's immediate successor.

But she had attained her goal. She was now the President of the United Earth Government.

And that damned Luthor was still making her life miserable!

"The Legislators accepted President Luthor's proposal by a 3 to 1 margin." Her personal aide cringed even as the words came out of his mouth.

"He is NOT the President!" Elizabeth shouted, her face a beet red. "I am! You hear me? I am!"

"Yes Ma'am." The aide swallowed and tried to still the shaking of his hands as he glanced back at his notes. "By the looks of it, he did nothing illegal in by-passing your office and going straight to the Legislative body." He hurried on. "In fact, he made it a point to show that he was in complete compliance with Article 23 paragraph 16a of the UEG Constitution. The Constitution, he reminded the Legislative Body, he helped draft."

"And?" Elizabeth rounded on the hapless aide.

"We researched the applicable paragraph…and he was quite correct, ma'am." The aide admitted. "It is stated in straight forward language that any private citizen can, after showing good cause, address the Legislative body and demand action without the involvement of the Administrative body. Upon such a demand, the Legislative body can, again with out the involvement, agreement, or disagreement of the Administrative body, vote upon and implement a course of action that is binding upon the United Earth Government. And upon the Administrative body."

"Damn him."

Elizabeth was not upset about the Refugees that the Legislative Body had agreed to allow to colonize Mars and Venus. She was simply enraged that it was Lex Luthor that had brought this to the attention of the Legislative body…and to the world!

It wasn't enough that she had to work daily to overcome the obstacles of trying to eradicate the Legend he had left when he left office.

She had finally began to make progress, pulling more and more of the political power into her own hands…for the good of the people, of course…then he goes and ruins it all…by introducing those blasted Kryptonians…Superwoman and Rogue.

And her propaganda department was getting nowhere fast with that one. They had, subtly of course, tried to get people to question the goodness of these women. They had never said anything overtly negative about these women…but neither had they mentioned them…without trying to bring the minds of the peoples back to those days of Terror…by naming the three female Kryptonians that had escaped from the Phantom Zone. They had even hinted that these women had come from another reality….similar to escaping from the Zone.

Nothing seemed to work.

Barely three weeks after their introduction, Superwoman…Kara Zor-El, and Rogue In-Zee were household names.

And somewhere…some one had started using another name for Rogue. No one yet could figure out where it had originated, but many people were now calling her Andromeda!

News reporters everywhere were getting interviews, learning all they could about these mysterious women. And yet her intelligence agency, the UIA, could learn absolutely nothing of real worth.

Oh, they had learned about the relationship between the two women…but her propaganda people had warned against trying to use that against them. In this day and age, it would only make her look foolish and prudish…not an image healthy for a politician running for re-election.

"Yes, it is rather depressing."

Elizabeth turned and glared at the third person in her office.

A portly man, dressed entirely in white.

Wilson Fisk pulled a genuine Havana from his coat pocket and, ignoring the look of disgust on the president's face, took the time to light the stogie, finally exhaling a noxious cloud of smoke before continuing.

"Put that damned cigar out!" Elizabeth hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Fisk affected surprise, glancing down at the offensive cigar in his pudgy hands.

"I am dreadfully sorry." He exclaimed. He then looked up as he ground the lit end into the palm of his other hand. "Habits." He stuck the cigar back in his coat and wiped his hands together.

"You are quite right, though." He went on. "It is a very depressing turn of events. And I must apologize. UIA has not been up to its normal high standards since the bombing incident."

Elizabeth gave the Fisk a frown and then nodded ever so slightly.

"Understandable." She said. "Though I cannot say your predecessor would have been any more helpful."

"Indeed?" Fisk shrugged his broad shoulders, looking more like a mountain trembling. "He was a good Controller. But perhaps he was not so well versed in…the politics of certain situations."

"And you are?"

"I try, Ms. President. I try." Fisk stood, his massive frame rising easily from the strained chair in which he had sat, belying the muscles hidden within what seemed to be a mountain of fat. "Yes, it is depressing, as I said. It appears that your authority is being undercut in every direction."

The aide, hearing this, trembled…waiting for the President to explode. She didn't.

"I believe you are correct." She replied, instead, her voice deathly calm.

"First Lex Luthor himself, and then, though I hate to point the finger at another agency, SecPol. After all, they were founded by Lex Luthor's bodyguard…wife, I should say. Then these new Kryptonians…and now this."

There was no need to expound on that last statement. The eagerness of the Legislative body, at Luthor's bidding, to circumvent her office in order to bequeath colonization rights of Mars and Venus to the refugees had been a slap in her face. Just as the acceptance they had showered on Superwoman and…Andromeda, against her vocal protestations, had been in complete defiance of her wishes.

"More damned aliens!" She growled.

"As if we did not have enough aliens, mutants, and metas as it is." Fisk agreed, watching the President closely. "And of course, people will now start to look to this New Superwoman and Andromeda for answers to their problems…rather than looking where they should look."

"To me!" Elizabeth slammed a hand down on her desk. "And there is not a damned thing I can do about it!"

"That may not be…entirely true, Madam President." Fisk settled himself back in his seat and crossed his arm over his massive chest and belly. "There are…avenues…that could be explored."

"Avenues?" Elizabeth shot the fat man a look. "What kind of avenues?"

Rather than answer right away, Fisk glanced toward the still cringing aide and made sure the President saw.

"Out!" Elizabeth yelled, turning towards the aide. "Get out! I'll call you when I need you again!"

The aide scrambled towards the door, only too happy to comply with her order.

Elizabeth had already dismissed him from her mind as the door closed behind him and she turned back to Fisk.

"Now, what kind of avenues?"

Deep Space Sector 2815

It had taken time, but they had finally gotten the ragged fleet of mismatched ships moving.

Those not wishing to join the majority in their journey to the Sol System had already departed. The number of vessels taking this course had dwindled as preparations were completed and once it became known that no Green Lantern would be dispatched to shepherd them.

The Corps was already spread too thin as teams continued to comb through the two devastated sectors in an effort to discover the true scope of the destruction…and any clues that might help them to understand exactly what had happened.

Underway at last, the now six man team took turns riding shotgun. At the moment, Tomar-Re and Katma were doing sweeping patrols along the path the fleet would take ,while Jenny, Lar, Arisia, and Koriand'r relaxed.

Despite their battered states, both Koriand'r and Arisia had insisted on doing what they considered their fair share.

For the moment however, they were content to take it easy in one of the ex-luxury liner's staterooms, getting to know more about this new Sentinel and her mate. And to pump them for information about their destination…and about the two mysterious women that had virtually saved them from extinction at the hands of the Kayzik fleet.

Arisia, for her part, already knew a little about the Sol System…especially Earth.

Though she looked, in Jenny's opinion, no older than an earth girl in her early twenties, Arisia had willingly shared her memories of the battle for Earth seventeen years earlier.

Upon learning that the women that had saved her people…not to mention herself…had been Kryptonians, she had shaken her head in disbelief.

Superman had been the only survivor of Krypton other than those in the Phantom Zone. At least that had been the popular belief. Now here was Kara and Rogue…and two teenage girls if this new Sentinel was to be believed. And her husband! He himself was an impossibility. A Daxamite! Yet it was well known, amongst the Lanterns at least, that Daxam had bombed itself into extinction thousands of years ago!

Before either Jenny or Lar could explain, however, the intership intercom began to squawk.

A strained voice, speaking in the native language of Tamaran, was shouting. Thanks to her ring, Jenny was able to hear an instant translation.

The ship's captain was reporting that the fleet was under attack!

As if to underscore his frantic announcement, the ship bounced and buckled under their feet.

Lar, activating his x-ray vision, looked through the hull of the ship and frowned.

"Several small fighter craft." He reported, his face grim. "Most appear to be Khunds…but there are some that I don't recognize." He paused. "This is just the first wave. There are several battleships and destroyers closing in behind the fighters. Damn!" He turned to Jenny. "They've just launched a wave of missiles." He started towards the room's exit, intent on getting to the nearest airlock.

"No time for that, sweetheart." Jenny hauled him back with a green energy tendril and then pulled him, along with Arisia and Koriand'r, who had already donned a face mask for oxygen, into a large energy bubble. "We're taking the express route."

So saying, she tried something she had only practiced so far. Using her energy, she phased through the hull of the ship, pulling her passengers within her.

Once they were clear of the ship, Jenny released the hold and the four of them spread out.

"Arisia!" Jenny called out, know that her words would be broadcast to the GL through her ring. "Find out where Tomar and Katma are!"

"And find out why they didn't spot these bastards!" Lar was hooked in via a ring, similar to the ones Jenny had created for Kara, Rogue, and the twins. It allowed him to communicate while in deep space as well as furnished him with a constantly replenishing air supply.

There was no more time for thought as green beams, red flares, and heat vision stabbed outward to intercept the missiles

Lar was happy to see that space battles had not changed much in this new universe from what he had known in his own. Ships would often send out waves of missiles, thousands in each wave, to soften up the enemy fleets before closing in to use their energy weapons.

With this fleet of refugees, however, the softening blow could well have been the death blow. Very few of the ships were of military nature, which meant that few would have the shield strengths needed to withstand the onslaught of destruction.

"This is too slow!" Lar called out as his heat vision seared a path through the horde of on coming missiles. For ever missile he destroyed, there were a hundred more he knew he would never get in time. "Jenny, you, Arisia, and Koriand'r concentrate on the fighters, I'll take the missiles."

Without waiting for a response, Lar kicked it into high gear, flying at super-speed to meet the oncoming missiles head on.

Jenny cast a worried glance in his direction and then did as directed.

As powerful as she knew herself to be, she knew there were limits to what she could do on her own.

There were those that mistakenly believed that she could do anything so long as she had the will. Sometimes will was not enough. Sometimes it was a matter of simple ability. She could not put up a shield around the entire fleet. Such a task would require more concentration than she could spare…and more energy than she held…or rather, more energy than the Starheart allowed her to keep.

Nor could she simply sweep the thousands of missiles out of existence. Again, a matter of scope. Given time, she could have handled it…but there was no time. Before she would have been able to destroy even half of the ordnance, the other half would be ripping into the virtually unprotected hulls of the ships…each over crowded with refugees.

And so she trusted to Lar. He could, she hoped, use his super-speed to accomplish what she would not be able to…or at least accomplish enough so that she, with Arisia and Koriand'r, would be able to finish up.

With that thought, she turned and let her energies join with those of Arisia and Koriand'r as they tried to stave off the swarming fighters.

Lar redoubled his speed, stopping just short of light-speed, as he waded into the mass of destruction headed for the refugee fleet.

Back and forth he sped, his heat vision flaring out to slash through scores of missiles while his hands and arms moved like whirlwinds, slapping, punching and nudging hundreds more.

Some would get through…of that he was certain. But he could not allow that to deter him. If he tried to chase down every missile that got by him, hundreds more would speed on, unopposed. And this, he realized with a sinking feeling, was only the first volley!

It was quite obvious from the reaction of the fighters and their sudden erratic flight paths, that they had not expected to meet any resistance…much less resistance in the form of three very pissed off women…two of which seemed to wield the power of the green flame and one that seemed to have harnessed the power of a sun!

While Jenny, at first, tried to merely incapacitate the fighters she tackled, neither Arisia nor Koriand'r was being so civil. Nor were they interested in form or style.

Blast after blast seared through fighter after fighter, sending each one expanding through space as clouds of hot dust.

Eventually, Jenny had to abandon niceties. It took far too long to target a fighter's engines and then execute a precise blast that would knock those engines out without harming the pilot. It was a futile gesture in any case. Each and every fighter she stopped in this manner, self destructed…instantly!

Before long she was gritting her teeth in anger and frustration as she realized the necessity of stopping the fighters, in any manner possible, before they could do any more damage to the fleet.

Even as she thought this, her thoughts were underscored by a great flare of a refugee ship exploding…taking with it who knew how many innocent victims.

The missiles were thinning! Lar finished one more round and was about to make sure Jenny and the others knew to watch for missiles he knew he had missed, when he noticed green flares flashing on and off between him and the refugee fleet. Tomar and Katma! The two Green Lanterns had returned from their forward patrol in time to intercept the missiles he had missed.

Leaving them to it, Lar turned his attention towards the still advancing fleet. Any second now their sensors would be telling them their missiles had failed to reach the targets and they would launch another salvo.

Lar poured on the speed, racing towards the fleet as fast as he could. He had to be there before that second salvo was launched.

Around the refugee fleet, the fighters were beginning to thin out. Many had turned tail and were already accelerating away, presumably back to the massive carriers that probably lay in wait somewhere behind the advancing fleet of destroyers and battleships.

Leaving Arisia and Koriand'r to mop up, Jenny did a quick fly by down through the fleet of ships…looking for any fighters that might be hiding or damaged ships that would need instant attention.

Seeing neither, the fighters were retreating and the those ships that had taken very many hits were now mere clouds of expanding incandescent gas, she looped back over and settled between Koriand'r and Arisia just as Tomar and Katma joined them.

No words were spoken, but the looks on the faces of Koriand'r and Arisia were cold.

Finally Jenny broke the silence.

"Where is Lar?" She demanded, looking around.

"He stopped most of the missiles, and then sped towards the enemy fleet." Tomar reported.

"Alone?" Jenny gave the bird man an incredulous look. "What is it with you people?"

She left the group floating there and sped outwards, hoping to catch her husband before he could intercept the fleet. She had not gone far before Arisia and Koriand'r joined her, on either side.

"One of you should stay with the Refugees." Jenny admonished, though she was touched that they had thought to help her.

"Tomar and Katma can handle that." Arisia argued.

"You and your mate may need our help." Koriand'r added.

"Besides, out here we can talk." Arisia added in an almost conspiratorial tone. "Something is not right, Jennifer Gand."

"What do you mean?" Jenny never faltered in here flight, yet she had a feeling she knew what Arisia was going to say.

"Tomar-Re…and to a lesser degree Katma." Arisia explained. "They are both members of the Elite Guard. This…incompetence…is not like them."

"Not like them how?" Jenny demanded.

"They seem…disoriented. As if their thoughts are cloudy." Arisia went on. "And yet…it does not seem to affect their thought process. They are themselves…until action…" She paused in her flight, causing Jenny and Koriand'r to pause as well. Jenny cast a worried glance in the direction of the enemy fleet…and not for the last time wished she had Lar's telescopic vision…so she could see what the blasted man was getting himself into.

She gathered herself together, however, and turned to Arisia. Something was up here and it might be important…to all of them.

"Yes?" She prompted when Arisia remained silent…staring at her ring.

"They are themselves…until they have to draw heavily upon the power of their rings!" The golden skinned Green Lantern continued to stare at her ring. Finally she looked towards Koriand'r, the worried look in her face asking the question without words.

"Since we entered your sector, you have not acted in what I would call a disoriented fashion." The Princess reassured her.

"The power of their rings." Jenny thought hard and fast. She had not noted either of the Green Lantern's, or any of the others, acting as erratically as they had been…until after their return from Alterverse.

Jenny dismissed any notion that perhaps the journey to the alternate universe had anything to do with it. She couldn't completely rule it out, of course, but the likelihood was infinitesimally small.

So what had occurred since then? And what could affect them…and yet not affect Arisia?

Jenny thought it through, running over her mind everything that had occurred since they had returned from Alterverse.

They had returned, the Guardians had dispatched the teams to search the two sectors…and then dispatched them to aid the refugees.

No. Jenny frowned. "The Great Battery." She looked at Arisia. "Have you had any problem with your battery?"

"Yes." Arisia nodded, perplexed. "It has not been able to draw fully on the Great Battery. My charges are less than twelve hours now." She shrugged. "I thought maybe it had been damaged and would need to be taken to Oa for repairs."

"Those things can't be damaged…and still work." Jenny voiced her thoughts. "At least that is my understanding." She gave the two women a quick run down on the recent adventure and ended with the last gathering on Oa. "Before the teams set out, they all charged their rings…directly from the Great Battery!"

"You are suggesting that something is wrong with the Great Battery?" Arisia shook her head. "It cannot be. The Guardians would not allow it."

"The Guardians don't draw on the Great Battery." Jenny reminded her. "They feed it! Like me, they generate their own power…and while the Starheart draws off my excess, they feed theirs into the Battery!"

While Arisia wrestled with it, Koriand'r put two and two together. Not being a Green Lantern, she could look at the problem from a less biased view.

"The power is being tainted!" She exclaimed. She grasped Arisia's arm. "And your battery is filtering out that taint! That is why you are not able to get a full charge."

"That does not make sense." Arisia shook her head. "The individual batteries are not meant to filter. There would be no way of knowing that such a function would be needed!"

"I think you underestimate the forethought of the Guardians." Jenny mused. "People that have lived so long realize that nothing…nothing…is infallible. I would venture to wager they built in filters…not thinking they would ever be needed, but preparing…just in case." She glanced at the GL and frowned. "But sooner or later those filters will fail"

"And you will draw upon the tainted power!" Koriand'r finished.

"This is just supposition!" Arisia countered, clearly worried. "But even so, I have no choice…I have to draw on the power…if I am to be any use at all."

"Not…necessarily." Jenny responded, rather slowly. She closed her eyes and then reopened them, causing both Arisia and Koriand'r to gasp.

Jenny's eyes now glowed a brighter green than the glow that normally surrounded the one time She-Hulk while she was in the depths of space.

She looked at Arisia and energy poured from her eyes to engulf the startled GL.

As quickly as it began it ended and the bright glow faded.

"That should do you for a few days, at least." Jenny explained.

"I…my ring is charged!" Arisia exclaimed. "For days?"

"Not permanently." Jenny cautioned. "That is beyond my ability. But I can give you temporary charges…that will last three to four days. Don't recharge from your Battery. As you said, this is all supposition, but until we clear this up, let's play it safe. If we have not gotten to the bottom of this, or at least determined that there is nothing wrong with the Great Battery, come to me when you need a recharge."

"So much power!" Arisia marveled.

"Don't let it get to you." Jenny forced a laugh. "I really don't have that much more power than any other Green Lantern. I just don't have to go through the Great Battery, like you do."

"If you say so." Arisia responded, the doubt obvious in her voice.

"I say so." Jenny smiled and then turned her attention back to the mission at hand. "Now let's go find that man of mine."

Lar, for his part, was counting his lucky stars. He had reached the battle-line of the enemy fleet well before they began to launch their second salvo of missiles.

The Battleships and destroyers, all with their broadsides towards the distant refugee fleet, floated silently in the void, waiting for their sensors to let them know what, if any, damage had been done by their first salvo.

Lar could almost imagine the scene aboard which ever ship was the flag. As the Admiral, or what ever the Khund…Lar's eyes narrowed. Those were not ALL Khund vessels! Some where similar in design to those of the refugee fleet that had fled from Vegan System!

"By Dax." Lar unconsciously called upon the Daxamite version of Rao. Some of these vessels HAD to be from the Citadel!

A closer look with telescopic vision revealed another interesting item. Each of the ships was painted black as space. Yet each appeared to have hastily added some form of emblem below the white stenciled ship names (Lar assumed they were ship names, each was written, he supposed, in the native language of the ships' crew.). And each emblem was some variation of the same theme…Crossed Lightning bolts!

He was given no more time for observation as the ships' shields flickered and died. They were preparing to launch their second salvo!

Lar readied himself and, even as the first ship began to launch, he made his attack run.

Flying the length of the battle line, Lar cut loose with his heat vision, stabbing inwards towards the ships, striking the missiles as they began to emerge from their launch tubes!

The result was spectacular…and deadly.

Ship after ship exploded as the missiles were detonated, blasting backward into the launch tubes and igniting the remaining ordnance…and sometime blasting clear through to the power cores!

Dozens of ships flared briefly and silently in the emptiness of space before cooling to reveal blasted, lifeless hulks.

Not one single missile escaped Lar's heat vision and, in a matter of seconds, the remaining ships…all heavily damaged, signaled that they had had enough by turning away.

Lar resisted the temptation to follow and finish them off. Instead, he let them go. Killing needlessly had never been his style…and killing, even when unavoidable, was not something he took lightly.

As the last of the massive vessels turned to limp away, Lar flipped and headed back towards the refugee fleet. He had a lot of questions…and no answers. But he intended to find them.

The refugees came first however. They….

Lar stopped.

Why would such a large fleet even bother with a ragtag fleet of refugees? Because it was not the refugees they were trying to kill….but rather some one among the refugees. Someone that possibly had answers the masters of those ships did not want known?

He put on a burst of speed…and the universe exploded in his face!

End of Refugees, part 1

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. _

_- Otherverse and The Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and The Web of Shadows, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	5. Chapter 7: Homecoming

(Multiverse Earth 1 Chapter 7) MV1-#7 Team Kara Homecoming © Dylan Clearbrook Colorado The Danvers Ranch/Fortress of Solitude

The return to this new Multiverse from Otherverse had been nothing short of exhilarating as far as Kara was concerned.

First things first, they had introduced the twins to Lex Luthor…standing by and watching closely while both girls seemed to bristle and finally accept that this man was not bad.

Next, they had gone to check out the land that Tony Stark had purchased for them and then taken a trip to Xavier's School.

The twins, being teenagers, were not really thrilled with the idea of going back to school, especially since they felt there was little they could learn…not after having Zor-El as a tutor for so long.

Both Kara and Rogue were unwavering in their decision, however. The twins needed to learn about their new world and they needed to learn the social skills often absorbed in school. Both things they could get at Xavier's School for the Gifted.

Once the twins were enrolled and set to start school the following week, the four returned to Metropolis and began to make plans for the construction of their new Fortress…and their plans for inserting themselves into society…secretly.

With the help of Lex Luthor, and a few favors called in from a few people in SecPol, eight new identities were created. Identities with histories that could not be easily checked, and left no tell-tale trails through the various governmental computer systems. As far as they were concerned, those eight people, four of whom were teenage girls, were all upstanding citizens, with nothing about them to draw suspicion.

The twins, naturally, had wondered at the four names. Two assigned to each of them.

One set they recognized as those names under which Kara and Rogue had enrolled them in Xavier's school. Carrie and Karen Dox.

The other set matched the names Kara and Rogue had taken for themselves. Once again Kara had donned the secret identity of Linda Lee Danvers. Rogue, for her part, was simply Marie Danvers.

The twins, again stuck with their real names, were now Carrie and Karen Danvers.

"I know you both are experienced at keeping your identities a secret." Kara had told them. "But these are special circumstances. While you are at the school, you will be Dox. That way, if some one does happen to discover your identity, and there well be a better chance of it there, they will not be able to trace you back to Linda, Marie, Carrie, and Karen Danvers."

What Kara did not tell them was that she felt certain that the two girls would be unable to keep their identities a secret. In the past, before they had come together, they had been somewhat isolated, living in the country, going to school during the day and then returning home.

At Xavier's school, they would be living with their classmates in the dorms. And now, after coming together, things had changed. It would be much harder for them to…disguise…themselves.

After that, the four of them had sat down and discussed where, exactly, they wanted to live. Would they build a fortress in Colorado and then a home near Metropolis, retreating to the Fortress only occasionally?

Rogue had vetoed that from the beginning.

"Why go through the bother then?" She had argued. "If it is not going to be a place we spend most of our time, then we could just as well build it in the Arctic again…or just keep on using Superman's in the Antarctic!"

In the end, it was decided to build not only a Fortress…but a Fortress that was also a home.

"Much easier to hide that way, in any case." Rogue had said. "We can't have the sprawling Fortress we had in Otherverse. But from the outside, it will look like a regular house. A large one, but not large enough to attract a lot of attention."

"And the working part of the Fortress can be built underneath!" Karen caught on, looking at Carrie. "And it's still right by that lake so we can do what we did with the old fortress and make emergency tunnels that run from the lake bottom to the lower levels!"

"This time try to do it without flooding the place!" Kara warned, causing both girls to blush.

That settled, there was only one thing left to do and that was to meet with Lex and Tony Stark and find out how they were going to build the fortress/home, how they were going to furnish it, and how, most importantly, they were going to pay for it.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Lex told them when the presented the idea…and the problem…to him.

They were seated in the living room of his penthouse in Metropolis, waiting for Tony Stark to arrive.

The twins, still somewhat uncomfortable with Lex, had been lured away by Mercy and were off in the expansive kitchen, doing who knew what kind of damage.

"In fact, I think we have the solution already well in hand." Lex finished with a smile.

Kara frowned, wondering what Lex was up to, when doors of the personal elevator the opened directly into the living room slid open and two individuals stepped out.

"You!" Kara exclaimed. "But…but…"

Lex and the two newcomers burst out laughing while both Kara and Rogue stood there…speechless.

Metropolis The Daily Planet / WGN News

It had been a very long two weeks.

Lucy Lane, WGN's star reporter, took a few moments in the confines of her office to catch her breath and calm her nerves.

A long and, in some ways, painful, two weeks.

She had, she thought, finished her mourning years ago. Mourning the loss of an older sister, who had also happened to be her best friend, and the loss of a niece she had barely gotten to know. Not to mention a brother-in-law that she, along with most of the world, had adored…Superman.

It had been a day of surprises when she accidentally discovered that her bumbling brother-in-law, Clark Kent, was not all he appeared to be. Or rather, far more than he appeared to be.

She had often wondered exactly what Lois had seen in the man.

Oh sure, he was the perfect gentleman in almost every way. But compared to Superman, around whom Lois spent most of her time, he was just so…ordinary.

And then the day had come when Lucy had barged into their apartment, without knocking, just in time to see timid Clark Kent become Superman and streak out the window.

Lois had sworn her to secrecy…and Lucy had never broken her silence. Even in the years that followed. In the eyes of the world, Superman was dead. Had it been during normal times, the people of Metropolis would have mourned the presumed death of one of its most famous news anchors.

But those were not normal times. What were the deaths of two reporters and their child when they were but three out of millions just in the Metropolis area alone that had died?

Lucy, sitting back in her chair, forced her eyes open as the scenes of those days once again began to play back on her eyelids.

Since that day, two weeks ago, those scenes had come back again and again.

And with them, the memory of just how glorious…and despicable…mankind could be under such circumstances.

"Why is it the scum always seem to survive any disaster?" She wondered aloud as the tears formed in her eyes.

The scum had survived then…but she had been one of the lucky ones—if you would call it that. Not those lucky enough to escape their clutches, but one of those lucky enough to live through being in their clutches.

Questionable luck at best.

Many had been the times, in those early days after the war, and before the restoration of law and order, that Lucy had contemplated suicide. They had used her. In every conceivable way a depraved man…and woman…could use another human being. She had lived through degradation, again and again and again, but her spirit was broken…her trust…gone. She had become a mindless automaton, her body used at will by whom ever when ever.

Until **he** had shown up.

She had thought him dead…another victim of the war, killed as he, the photographer turned reporter turned action man, had done what he was best at…getting smack dab in the middle of things!

She never discovered where he had been, or how he had found her. He was just…there.

She vaguely remembered him slinging her over his shoulder; she remembered crying out as her arm brushed against the white hot barrel of his machine gun, though to him it had probably been a barely heard whimper

There had been no time for niceties. No time for comfort.

Holding her with one arm, his other hand sweeping the death-spitting weapon in wide arcs, he had carried her out of that den of thieves and cut throats…back into the world of light and hope.

She had later learned that, after getting her out, he had gone back in, again and again, until he and others like him, those not willing to surrender Metropolis to the scum, had cleared the city of the worst pockets…and saved untold hundreds of people living in abject fear!

Afterwards he had found help for her. In a world where little time could be spared to help those traumatized beyond belief, he had found someone who could help her, or could at least find her the help she needed to try and put her life back together…and, to her great surprise, he arranged for that help from Lex Luthor.

For the next several years, as she slowly…and at times painfully…regained her sanity, her rescuer had come and gone, always the gentleman, always careful of how he approached her…but never trying to hide the love and worry in his eyes.

Lucy drew a ragged breath and tried to force her thoughts away from those painful years. It was hard. Made even harder by the doubt and…yes…longing that still lingered. She had last seen him six years ago.

She had put her life back together and was, according to the doctors, progressing rather well. And she had wanted to show him how well.

In those early years, it had been almost impossible for her to endure the closeness of another person. And the touch of a man would send her scurrying for safety.

But she had risen above that…and her rescuer had refused her!

The love in those eyes had not changed. There was nothing in his talk or actions that accused her of being dirty…of being ruined. Far from it. Yet he had taken her face in his hands, gently kissed her lips, told her that he loved her…and walked away.

She had not seen him since and no amount of begging, threatening, or cajoling would convince Lex Luthor to help her track him down.

Lucy slammed a hand on the desk, the sharp pain forcing her mind out of the dark path that threatened to engulf it.

She could not blame it on the appearance of this Superwoman…not truly. She had nothing to do with what happened seventeen years earlier. But her very appearance now was dredging up those old memories; opening those old wounds.

And she was not the only one. It was the same everywhere with those that had lived through those horrible days. Of course the new generation was not saddled with those old demons. But somehow, they understood that their parents were reliving memories their children could not imagine in their worst nightmares.

And it was for the best. Lucy told herself…and as much as said in every piece of news coverage of Superwoman and Andromeda.

Andromeda.

Lucy smiled at that, grateful that her mind was finally beginning to focus more on the present than the past.

She had not been the first person to name Rogue 'Andromeda'. That honor belonged to some blonde headed little girl that had snatched the name out of the air on the day they had first appeared.

Rogue had lifted into space to check on the Lunar colonies while Kara had sped towards Metropolis Airport to prevent a crash landing of an airliner, leaving a hushed crowd, including Lucy and her camera crew, standing quietly before the entrance to the Superman Memorial Museum in Central Park.

And the little girl…the same little girl that Rogue had carried and deposited back into the arms of her worried father…had insisted that the woman with the funny hair was called Androm'da.

It was Lucy, however, who had made that name stick…and made it worldwide.

She still grinned when she thought about the second interview the two women had given her…and Rogue had accused her of starting that.

She sobered quickly. The two women had been honest with her. They had told her the entire story of where they came from. She knew that Kara was not truly the cousin of the Superman she had known, but the cousin of the same man…in another reality.

They had told her the truth…and left it for her to decide how to release it to the public.

So far, Lucy had told no lies and would not, if it could be helped.

She told the truth, as they had. But she did not go to the effort Kara had to make her understand.

Kara was the cousin of Kal-El of Krypton. That much was true. She mourned her cousin…again true. Her cousin was known as Superman…and as Clark Kent. Again true.

Almost all the details were true…strictly speaking. They simply did not apply to the same person. Her cousin…Her Kal-El, was not the same one who had been the Superman of this Earth. That fact she did not reveal.

There were other things that were not so easy to…shuffle aside. It had been noted by many that this Superwoman and this Andromeda were substantially more powerful than they remembered Superman to be. And Lucy had cued off that. Memory! Again she never lied out right. But perhaps the years had muddled memory…and seeing it now, fresh, after not seeing such feats for over sixteen years, they might appear to be feats that not even Superman could have performed!

In truth, both women were more powerful than Superman had been…this world's Superman. Kara was adamant about that. She freely admitted that she had not been quite as powerful as her true cousin.

But that, she had pointed out, had been only natural; the general differences between men and women.

There were other differences, but none that would ever amount to anything.

But then had come the announcement, from Kara, that they were not alone!

Somewhere, out there, yet to be revealed to the world, were two teenage girls!

Neither Kara nor Rogue had revealed their names, calling them Supergirl and Powergirl. Twins, if Lucy had got it right. Kara's daughters.

Lucy had not delved into that, though her reporter's nose smelled a story, partly out of decency…and partly out of the realization that neither of these women would let her know anything they did not want her to know.

She had just been considering how she would release the information about the girls when her mind had drifted, naturally, to her dead niece, Lanie. And from there it had gotten worse.

The buzzer on her desk went off, startling the blonde reporter out of her second slide in to the past.

"Yes, Drew?" She pushed the answer button and demanded. Drew was a young girl recently hired to take the place of Lucy's regular secretary…who had resigned earlier that week.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Lane. But there is a man here to see you." There was a slight pause. "He's from SecPol, Miss Lane."

SecPol?

Lucy sat up straight in her desk…and then decided against sitting altogether. She stood and crossed her arms.

"Let him in, Drew. Thank you."

She waited and when the door began to open she put on her best professional scowl…only to have it dissolve as the man stepped into her office.

"Hello Lucy." Jimmy Olsen smiled that smile she remembered so well…and Lucy, the strong willed reporter…the survivor or untold horrors of the war…did the only thing she could do…she fainted.

Metropolis SecPol Headquarters, NAU Division

"Well?"

Damien Tyler glanced up impatiently from the workload on his desk as his assistant shuffled through the door. One look at the assistant's face told him all he really needed to know…but he had to hear it.

"It's true." The assistant nodded, "Wilson Fisk is to be named the Intelligence Director, answerable only to the President." He announced. "And, President Golder has announced a new, cost-saving budget which effectively disbands several agencies…including SecPol."

"And the Legislature?" Damien demanded, needing to hear it all.

"Ambivalent." The assistant shrugged. "They like the idea of cutting costs in certain areas…it means more for their own pet projects, but they are unsure about putting the entire intelligence apparatus under Golder's complete control."

"Idiots." Damien surged to his feet and stalked over to the wall-spanning window to look out over the city of Metropolis. He was quiet for a few moments and then, with a gesture of his hand, he motioned for the assistant to drop the other shoe.

"Neither the President nor Fisk would give a time-table for their actions, but they assured the Legislature that the unswerving loyalty of SecPol personnel would not be wasted. Many would be absorbed in to the UIA."

"Like hell they will!" Damien spun back around and the assistant unconsciously backed away, seeing the raw fury in the director's eyes. "It's not the people they want…it's our information!"

"President Golder is the legally elected President, Sir." The assistant tried to calm his supervisor.

"And?" Damien glowered at the assistant. "You took the same oath I did…and that oath was not to the President of the UEG…but to the principles upon which the UEG was founded!" He grew quiet for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay. We'll play the game. Let's see what the central office in Geneva has to say about this…then we'll go from there." He muttered. He then drew a breath and seemed to put the issue from his mind as he regarded the assistant once again. "What else have you got for me?"

The assistant consulted his clip board.

"Though we were unable to prove any direct contact, we do have reason to believe that certain…elements…within the UIA are secretly funding the Friends of Humanity." He read off. "At the same time, however, we believe they are also funding the MEU—Mutants of Earth United."

Damien shook his head. The FOH was bad enough. The Mutants of Earth United were worse. Both extreme ends of the bigotry spectrum . The FOH considered themselves purists and would take any action they deemed necessary to purge the human race of mutations, metas, and aliens. Since the arrival of Superwoman and Andromeda, they had been uncharacteristically quiet, but Damien knew that would not last.

The MEU was the other end. Mutants, Metas, and aliens. Every type of individual the FOH was against, banded together for one purpose…war!

It was, they believed, inevitable that war would erupt between Homo-Sapiens and Homo-Superior, as they considered themselves. A simple natural event. Nature, however, was not moving fast enough to suit them…so they sought to help it out…by causing disruption and mayhem amongst the normals.

In many cases they used dummy groups as fronts, such as was the case of the Mutant League members that Superwoman and Andromeda battled in Los Angeles on the day they revealed themselves!

It did not surprise Damien in the slightest, however, to discover that the UIA was secretly funding both groups. It was like them to try to play both ends against each other…causing more instability…allowing them to garner more power. Damien knew Wilson Fisk had to be involved somehow.

"We have also come up with two names." The assistant drew his attention back. "Within the MEU. Their leadership has been a mystery for some time…but we think we finally have a lead on their two top people."

Damien looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The first name we came up with was Erik Magnus Lehnsherr." The assistant supplied. "Otherwise known as Magneto." He consulted his notes. "A reluctant leader, we are led to believe. A one-time friend of Dr Charles Xavier, Magneto was targeted for assassination by the FOH. The attempt failed, but the effect was to galvanize Magneto into action. Before then, he was more than willing to use peaceful methods, working with Xavier to educate the populace and to work against anti mutant legislation. After the attempt, he became bitter and lost his belief that anything could be changed peacefully."

"Great." Damien shook his head. "I know him. He is a frigging genius compared to most people. A very respectable man…and a notable figure in the war." He sighed and gestured for the assistant to continue. "You said two names."

"Yes sir." The assistant nodded unhappily. "Though we have not been able to figure out exactly how she got the position, we have reason to believe that the top person in MEU is not a mutant, meta, or alien. She is, in fact, quite normal, except for her extreme intelligence. Though they have a working relationship, it is quite clear that Magneto can and does take orders from this woman."

"Spit it out man. Who?" Damien demanded, tired of the run around the bush.

"We…that is…the evidence suggests…." The assistant sighed and allowed his arms to drop to his sides. "Sir, the leader of the MEU is Lena Thorul…President Luthor's sister!"

LexCorps Metropolis

"She did what?!"

Lex Luthor glared at the image in his view-screen, his hands clutching the edges of his desk.

Probably, Mercy thought, to keep them from reaching out and trying to shake the information out of the vid-phone. She stood from her usual seat across the desk and moved behind her husband, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry President Luthor." The visibly shaken UEG representative on the screen gulped. "I…"

"I know." Luthor waved the man's words off. "You're just the messenger. Very well. You can tell President Golder that the message has been received and will be given all the consideration it is due. Luthor out!"

Before the messenger could protest Lex reached out and slapped the disconnect switch.

A whirring sound drew Mercy towards the print receptacle where she lifted out several sheets of flimsy wax paper.

"By order of the President of the United Earth Government…." Mercy's eyes flared and she held out the papers to Lex. "That woman is mad!"

Lex took the papers and laid them carefully on his desk, as if fearful that he might give in to his desire to crumple them and toss them into the wastebasket.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. There was no sense in putting it off.

In the room beyond Kara, Rogue, and the twins were busy catching up with Barbara Gordon. One of Kara's friends from her original world…a friend that, like Kara, had some how outlived the end of their world…as they knew it.

And now this…That reunion was about to be cut short.

"Something's wrong."

Lex whirled and his eyes narrowed, seeing the redhead…Babs, Kara called her, standing in the doorway. The door, which he was sure he had locked, closed behind her.

Though neither she nor Tony had volunteered any other information about her life in that other world, Lex had put two and two together and was convinced that Babs was responsible for the resurgent fear of the Bat in Gotham City.

And she was damned good.

"Kara and Tony are discussing plans for their new fortress." Babs walked forward and leaned on his desk.

Like Kara, she had come from a world where Lex Luthor had been the epitome of evil…though most of that evil had been aimed at Superman. It had taken her some time to get used to the idea of a benevolent Lex, and the fact that his mannerisms sometimes matched that of the…OTHER…Lex didn't help.

But she had gotten over it…for the most part.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Lex tried to bluff, grimacing as Babs shook her head.

"Let's not play games." She responded. "If it doesn't concern Kara just say so and I'll apologize and waltz back out of your office. But if it does involve Kara…"

"Then it is her business…" Mercy began, becoming irritated. Her words broke off as Babs looked up at her.

"Yes…it is." She agreed. "But Kara is my friend…I've lost her once…I'm not going to lose her again! In whatever world, the House of the Bat always watches over the House of El…always!" Her words confirmed Lex's suspicions. They also conveyed another message. They told him that she was freely offering that information…a sign of trust…and she was expecting a sign of trust in return. Wordlessly he nodded and slid the papers on the desk to her.

Babs shuffled through the sheets, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the contents. She lifted her eyes, her expression inviting Lex to explain.

"The Legislature met and agreed to confer special law enforcement authority to Kara and Rogue. Much in the same manner the United Nations had bestowed the same authority on Superman." Lex offered. He gestured towards the sheets Babs now held. "President Golder has issued an executive order, amending that authority and tying it to a service clause. In other words, she has drafted Kara and Rogue as special agents, answerable only to her, and under her authority."

Babs tossed the sheets back on Lex's desk.

"I would like to see her try to exercise that authority." She actually smiled. "Kara is going to take one look at those and then promptly forget them." Her frown faded. "Rogue, on the other hand, might take it a bit personal and feel inclined to…vent her emotions."

"In which case she would be playing into President Golder's hands." Lex scowled and paused. Finally he stood and touched a button on his desk.

Behind him, the wall parted to reveal a holographic map of the world, with the various countries shaded, according to the legend at the bottom, in accordance with their standing in the UEG.

Those countries listed as loyal to the UEG were a dark blue, those that were not part of the UEG were painted in a deep red.

Those considered borderline or trouble spots were gray.

Babs raised an eyebrow on noticing while both the Mexican and Canadian members of the North American Union were blue, the United States segment was gray.

"According to those papers," Lex continued, "Golder wants to use Kara and Rogue as enforcers. Denying their services to non UEG member nations and using them to squelch rebellious member nations."

"It won't happen." Babs shook her head. "Kara will never be a political pawn…and she would never not act when needed simply because of political boundaries."

"Golder has to know this." Lex nodded. "I think she is counting on it." He indicated several places on the map. "Several members of the UEG are experiencing tremendous nationalistic revivals. Some countries, like the United States, have always been reluctant members and are now openly defying UEG mandates. The non aligned countries, mainly the Middle-East and China, are becoming bolder and beginning to be a threat."

He turned back to Babs.

"Golder needs to consolidate her power…and she needs to do it in such a manner that the world falls in behind her. The easiest way to do that…is to give the world a common enemy."

"Kryptonians." Babs put it together. "Damned if they do, damned if they don't."

"Right." Lex nodded. "If they accepted this, they would be damned…but the countries would fall in line…out of fear. If they reject it…then Golder can have them outlawed…and paint them as villains."

"And given the war…there are still enough people around that would be more than ready to believe that Kara and Rogue were evil Kryptonians." Babs finished. "The countries would be united out of fear again."

"Correct." Lex settled back in his seat. "And I'll be damned if I can see a way out of this."

"Perhaps we can help?"

Babs, Lex, and Mercy spun at the words…and found themselves facing Kara, Rogue, and Tony Stark. It had been Tony that had spoken.

"I think the answer is clear." Tony went on, entering the office. He stopped in front of Lex's desk and leaned over it, his fists resting on the hard wood. "It's time you took the Presidency back!"

Superman's Fortress of Solitude New Kandor Antarctic

"Incredible."

Zor looked over the material and shook his head. He sat in what an earthman would readily recognize as a kitchen, hardcopy (printed on recyclable material) strewn across a table, a cup of Kafa, (the Kryptonian equivalent of coffee) sitting nearby, cooling, forgotten.

"Zor." Allura, his wife and the current chairperson of the Science Council, sat across from him, frowning. "Do you really think this is that important, considering the list of other grave issues we have facing us?"

Zor looked up from the printout in his hands and sighed, setting the copy down and clasping his hands on the table before him.

"My wife, I am not denying the importance of these other issues, nor am I ignoring the dire predictions that you and the Council have issued." He spoke gently. "But this." He picked up the print out and waved it at her. "This is absolutely fascinating. Made more fascinating by the simple fact that it was developed by a Terran!"

"Lex Luthor, you mean." Allura scowled. Unlike Zor, she was not quite ready to believe that anyone named Lex Luthor could be a decent being. Nevertheless, she had to admit… "Lex Luthor is not your average Terran."

"No, he's not." Zor shook his head. "In fact, he is far further developed than Terrans actually born in this time period."

Allura narrowed her eyes at Zor's choice of words.

"What are you hinting at, Zor?"

"Hinting, my wife? I am hinting at nothing." Zor smiled. "I am a scientist, my dear. And I have seen the evidence." He stood. "I was able to obtain a sample of Lex's DNA. By studying that and comparing it to the average Terran, I was able to determine conclusively that there is absolutely no way Lex Luthor was conceived and born in this century…correction…there is no way that he was born to _parents_ born and raised in this time period! Somewhere, somehow, both Lex and, I would venture, his sister were born in the far future and sent back in time…for Rao knows what reason…or their parents were time travelers stranded in this time period…again from the far future."

"If that were the case, then his sister would be as intelligent as he…and from what we have learned, that is not the case." Allura countered, interested despite herself.

"Not necessarily." Zor shook his head. "I believe that Lex and his sister were…are, rather…mutants. Perhaps there are purity laws in the future they came from. For whatever reason, their parents brought them here…and I would venture it was after they were born…not before. I would be able to tell more clearly if I could get a DNA sample of Lena, but I would venture to guess that Lex's mutation was manifest in his heightened intelligence. Lena's mutation could be something entirely different. In fact, I would suggest that it was Lena's mutation that galvanized their parents into bringing them into the past rather than Lex's. If not, why wait until she was born before making the move? I have a hunch that Lena's mutation was not so easily…explained away."

"Okay." Allura could accept that…but now her mind swept back to her original purpose. "But is this that important?"

"It is." Zor nodded. "Our people outlawed extreme genetic research long ago…And now, when we need that knowledge…we don't have it. Lex does!" He held up the print out again. "What he has done here might be something that we can use! We have fallen below the viable limit, as far as our genetic pool goes…this might be something we can use to correct that!"

"Zor, No!" Allura looked aghast. "We can always rejoin our people in Otherverse."

"And lose more on the return trip…if such a trip is possible? Or perhaps we can ask them to take the risk of coming here?" Zor shook his head. "I suppose we could ask Kara to have Lord Ian ferry us there or them here, but to what purpose? No, my dear. We are on our own, as we had planned. Even if we perish, there will be some that survive in Otherverse. But I don't intend to let our people here perish." He shook the print out in her direction. "If I can find a way to save our people in this…then by Rao I will!"

He tossed the printout down again and, with a shudder, Allura read the now visible title: The Matrix Project—Mercy Graves!"

"Does Kara know about this?" She pulled her eyes away and looked back to Zor. "I mean about this…project?"

"I don't think so." Zor shook his head. "She should be told…I assume. But there is a small problem." His eyes grew troubled. "We can tell her…but do we then warn her?"

"Warn her?" Allura tilted her head slightly, confused.

"About this." Zor indicated the printout. "We can tell Kara…but should we then warn her to remain silent?" He looked up. "You see, Lex has never told her!"

"Her? OH!" Allura's eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Exactly." Zor nodded solemnly. "Mercy Luthor has no clue that she is not…and never was…Mercy Graves! She does not know that Mercy Graves died…seventeen years ago! And the creature we call Mercy has no clue of what she is truly capable of! Neither, I believe, does Lex truly know what he has created. The problem is…what will happen when she finds out."

"When?" Allura frowned.

"When." Zor nodded again. "Not if. There can be no doubt that, sooner or later, she will learn the truth. The problem will be…how will she react when she learns it?"

Metropolis The Daily Planet / WGN News

"You son of a bitch!"

Though not what he hoped Lucy's first words would be when she awoke, yet Jimmy Olsen was not really surprised.

"Next time, please try to fall away from the desk!" He replied.

Lucy's only response was a slight groan as she pressed the ice pack to her head.

She had come to, spitting and coughing, when Jimmy had passed an ammonia capsule under her nose, Drew hopping from one foot to the other behind him, holding on to a dripping wet ice pack.

Obviously, the two of them had moved her from the floor to the couch in her office.

After making sure Lucy was okay and that her eyes were able to track well, Jimmy turned to Drew and motioned for her to leave. When she looked stubborn, Jimmy threw his hands up in the air.

"Damnit, Child, I am not going to harm her!" He grumbled. Drew's look said she believed that about as much as she believed in Santa Claus. Finally, after a nod from Lucy her self, however, the secretary withdrew, but not before casting a withering glance at Jimmy as she closed the door behind her.

For a long moment the two of them sat in silence, merely looking at one another, waiting for the other to say something, make some motion, some sign.

When Lucy could stand it no longer she cleared her throat, though her voice still sounded choked as she spoke.

"So…you work for SecPol." She asked, feeling foolish even as the words passed her lips. "How long?"

"I was recruited the day I took you to Lex." He responded.

"Seventeen years." Lucy shook her head. "So that is where you would always disappear to." Jimmy nodded.

"So what brings you back here?" Lucy demanded, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

SecPol business…and personal business." Jimmy answered softly. "Unfortunately, they seem to coincide."

"What?" Lucy forced her feelings down and let the reporter take control.

"The Vice-President of the United States was assassinated three days ago." Jimmy told her with out preamble.

Lucy stared at him in shock. She had heard nothing about an assassination and said as much. She was surprised to discover that she had no feelings whatsoever about the death of the man. She had not liked him from the start, though she could never put a finger on why.

It was not just because of his political affiliations…or the fact that he was an admitted member of Friends of Humanity. There was something else that just did not…feel right."

"SecPol put a lid on it." Jimmy responded.

"They can't do that!" Lucy blurted.

"They can…and did." Jimmy shook his head. "They had good reason…believe me. He was assassinated by Katara!"

The name sent chills down Lucy's spine.

Katara! The dark-haired, mystery woman killer that appeared unexpectedly, killed, and seemed to vanish from the face of the earth. No one knew her true identity or what she was attempting to accomplish.

"It's been…" Lucy did a quick calculation. "…two years since Katara last appeared!"

"Two years exactly." Jimmy agreed. "But thanks to the lid we put on it…this time we were able to find a common link between the Vice-President and the others…killed."

"What link?" Lucy tried to think. What had the twenty men Katara had killed had in common…other than all being of similar ages?

"It took some digging…some bribing…and some threats…but we were able to uncover a part of the Vice-President's past that not even his political opponents had been able to uncover. The vice-president was, after the War, a member of the Black Hand…in Metropolis!"

Lucy looked as if she would faint again and Jimmy palmed another ammonia capsule.

The world seemed to close in and Lucy felt her mind being thrown back in time again…this time to Metropolis right after the war. Lucy knew about the Black Hand. Knew more than she ever wanted to know. For it had been the Black Hand that had held her…and used her….

"Lucy!" Jimmy's sharp voice snapped her out of it, forcing her to back away from the edge of the pit over which she teetered. She forced herself to look at him and watched as he reached into a pocket and removed a small cellophane packet. "Normally Katara leaves no evidence that would allow anyone to identify her. But I think she was rushed this time. This was found in the Vice-president's hand."

Lucy took the packet and opened it. Several strands of dark hair fell out into her palm.

"Hair samples!" She exclaimed, the reporter taking over again. "You can trace her by DNA!"

"SecPol can't." Jimmy shook his head. "They don't know about the samples. As far as they are concerned, there never were any samples."

"What?" Lucy shook her head. "Jimmy, you can't withhold this kind of evidence! Why?"

"I had the tests run myself at a lab." Jimmy explained. "Normal procedure. We didn't tell the Lab people what it was for or where it came from. They simply furnished the results." He paused. "I took the results and was intending to turn them over…but something about them looked familiar. So I double checked. And then I came here."

"Jimmy, what are you getting at?"

"Lucy, that hair belongs to Katara." Jimmy pointed at her palm. "But that hair has been dyed. And that DNA is an exact match…of yours!"

Denver Colorado

Stephanie Strange sighed as she closed the front door of her one bedroom apartment behind her. Stepping around her bags, deposited just inside the door by Lex Luthor's people, she tossed her keys onto the end table and gratefully sank into the recliner that had been the only piece of furniture she had been able to salvage from the wreckage that had been her father's home.

Though she had thoroughly enjoyed her stay in Metropolis…and the Antarctic Fortress of Solitude, she was more than happy to be home.

She had left, assured that her "patients" were doing fine, leaving a promise with Lex that she would periodically return to the Fortress to check on the Jennifer and Lar's unborn child, though as long as it remained in the stasis unit, there should be absolutely no change in its condition.

Meeting and getting to know Kara and Rogue had been an experience…and she wished she could have stayed in Metropolis long enough to meet the twins.

Yet she had other responsibilities as well. Patients here in Denver that deserved her attention.

And a mystery that she still had to unravel.

She had been a little girl when her father had been killed at the onset of the invasion seventeen years earlier and though she knew she didn't have all the facts, she felt she was finally beginning to understand the why of it.

Who was not a problem. The name Mordru was the first fact Stephanie had been able to uncover when she started her research five years ago.

In that time, she had discovered that Mordru was a mage of tremendous power…equal to if not greater than the power her father was said to have had.

Again, this was something she knew only from researching…none of these things could she recall on her own. She knew her father had been involved in the Eastern Religions….probably why she had not been inclined to follow the mainstream path her self, though her quests in faith had led her to the west and the older religions found there.

She could not recall, however, her father ever exhibiting any true supernatural power in her presence.

She could, she supposed, have gotten more information from her mother. But her mother had perished in one of the many attacks on Denver.

Then there was Wang. But no one had seen or heard from her father's servant since he had delivered the message that Dr. Strange had been murdered.

Stephanie put those thoughts from her mind and pulled herself out of the recliner. It was late and she was due back in her office early in the morning.

Walking through the apartment, she paused in the bathroom to turn on the shower, letting it run out the cold water in the pipes while she moved to her bedroom….

She paused, frowning. The bedroom door was closed, yet she distinctly remembered leaving it open when she had left.

She shrugged, considering that she simply remembered incorrectly and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

She was not at all prepared to see the white haired, bearded man that turned towards her as she entered.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment!" She demanded, her voice raising several octaves.

"Who am I?" The old man's eyes gleamed with what Stephanie could only describe as malevolence as he looked at her. "Perhaps you will live long enough to discover…if you tell me where you have hidden it?"

"Hidden it?" Stephanie was more baffled than scared. "What the hell are you talking about you old buzzard? Get the hell out of my apartment before I call the cops!"

"He did not have it when he died…so he must have placed it within some talisman. Where is it?" The old man roared!

"When he…" Stephanie's hand flew to her mouth. "Mordru!"

"Your father had the Spark. Yet it was not part of his essence when he died." The old man glared at her. "He hid it….but where?"

Stephanie started to back away slowly and the old man actually grinned.

"You seek to leave? Very well, leave you shall." He chuckled nastily as Stephanie's face grew white. "Oh I shall not kill you…I might have need for you…later. But I think I shall send you someplace…out of my way for the time being!"

Stephanie had time for one gurgling scream as, with a single wave of his hand, the world faded around her.

Stephanie opened her eyes, and found herself lying flat on her back in a bed that was clearly not her own.

She struggle up on to her elbows…and stopped.

There, at the foot of the bed, a ruggedly handsome man stood, looking down at her.

"Ah…you are awake I see." The man inclined his head slightly. "Welcome to Castle Doom!"

_(Look for more on Stephanie Strange in upcoming stories in John Philip's: The Realm!)_

End of chapter MV1-7

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse, and _

_- Supergirl's Multiverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and Shadowverse, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	6. Chapter 8: A Little Detour part 1

Multiverse Earth 1 Chapter 8 (MVE1-8) The Twins #3 Part 1: A Little Detour A Multiverse/Alterverse/Otherverse Crossover © Dylan Clearbrook (Note: this story runs concurrently with Chapters 10 and 11.) The Citadel at the End of Time

She climbed the dilapidated staircase carefully, always mindful of exactly where her feet were placed. A wrong step, the slightest amount of pressure in the wrong spot, could very well mean instant annihilation!

She had made this trek often in the past years. For longer than she cared to think, this great citadel had been her home…her prison.

Memories, pleasant and otherwise, crowded her mind, sending her back in time, as it usually did as she made her way up the great spiral staircase.

Long ago, her old mentor/master had taught her the ins and outs of this, his great citadel.

Rooms filled with the treasures of countless timelines. Vast chambers stuffed with the entire histories of numerous realities, some of which had seen their last days long before the common ancestors of the humans of Earth had crawled out of the primordial soup to walk on dry land for the first time!

Massive machinery of bygone ages, their functions forgotten in the mists of time, filled vast caverns. Museums filled with artifacts from the distant past of this dead, barren world as well as archeological wonders from worlds throughout the spectrum of realities.

All gathered together at the whim of one, insane, man: The Time Trapper.

For this was the Citadel at the End of Time!

A misnomer, actually, for the Citadel was not located at the End of Time nor was it truly a Citadel so much as it was a sprawling complex, most of it carved out beneath the rocky surface of this airless world. Yet, at its center, reaching from the surface towards the dark, moonless and starless sky, was the single black marble like tower from which it took its name.

The world was, in itself an anomaly. The Trapper had liked to fancy himself a Master of all the Time streams. A title and job she, Glorith of Baaldur, had never aspired to. It had been the Trapper that had named his home and fortress the Citadel at the End of Time. In truth, the world simply existed outside the normal realms of all other worlds and timelines. Time held no meaning here in this desolate place, this world suspended beyond space and time. A world between worlds, a world between times, a world…Between! A part of the vast Multiverse…yet set beyond the bounds of normal worlds.

Glorith had often wondered if it had been a violent entrance into this…nether space…that had ripped the atmosphere and all life from the planet in eons past. Yes, she had wondered…but never for very long. There were always other things to occupy her attention.

This was a world devoid of life. A world stranded forever in perpetual twilight, its dusty, rocky surface marred here and there by bleak, jagged spires of stone that reached for the darkened sky and tall broad, mountains that squatted on the bleak landscape as if in mockery of times dead and gone.

A close examination of the rock formations, the shape of the land, the huge basins, would show that this place had not always been lifeless. Fossils in the rocks, terrain that could only have been shaped by wind and rain or the pounding of now non-existent waves. They all told stories of a past far unlike the present.

None of this held any interest for Glorith as she slowly, cautiously, made her way up the steps of the tower that rose above a sterile landscape, its surface pitch black and shiny smooth, despite its advanced state of dilapidation.

She hated this place and the years she had been trapped here, confined to this sprawling complex, had done nothing to endear it to her. Though it had, she was quick to admit, saved her life.

Fleeing from imminent destruction, she had fled to the citadel, unaware that events had occurred that had blocked the Citadel off from the rest of the Multiverse. She could enter, she could view the events occurring at any time at any place within the Multiverse, and even in places beyond, but she could not leave.

It had started with a being named Krona. A Maltusian scientist obsessed with witnessing the beginning of time…a genius whose only goal was to witness…creation!

Glorith shook her head, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. It would not do to get careless at this point in time.

Yet, even as she continued her upward climb, wary of where she placed a foot or touched the hand rail with her hand, a part of her mind still insisted on reviewing the events that had ultimately trapped her here, in this gods-forsaken Citadel.

Krona's actions had occurred billions of years in the past yet that single event had caused ripples of damage that were being felt to this day.

Considered a master in the fields of time and alternate realities, Krona had pushed further and further, even going so far as to produce toys…children's playthings that could, at the whim of the child, create and then destroy new realities. Yet even mastering the formation of realities new to the vast Multiverse was not enough. For Krona desired, above all else, to discover the true origins of the Multiverse. He wished to witness the very first split of the timelines that would grow to become the Multiverse!

And it was this one thing that was forbidden him!

Nor was Krona alone in what many saw as rebellion against the Great Starheart, that cosmic power that had raised the Maltusians from their pitiful beginnings to the advanced race they had become.

The Maltusians had finally conquered death, or so they believed. They were, for all practical purposes, immortal. Death could still claim them, in one form or another, yet no longer was death of old age a part of their culture.

And, as with any species, nature adjusted. To compensate for their long lives, children became exceedingly rare.

Yet youth there were. And their numbers grew. Painfully slow, yet they grew nevertheless and among these impetuous youths Krona found followers.

For they, like him, believed that the Starheart hid something from them. They, like Krona, believed that the Starheart feared them. Should they, it was believed, look upon creation, they would learn that which the Starheart sought to keep from them…Knowledge and power!

They would learn the secrets of the universe…they would reap unimagined power! No longer would they be under the shadow of the Starheart. For they would have power greater than it! They would be masters of the Universe…Masters of the Starheart. They would be that which the Starheart itself could not attain…They would be Gods!

And so the Maltusians were split.

The greater portion following the guidance of the Starheart…and the rest rebelling against it.

For millions, billions of years, a stalemate existed. Neither party gaining the upper hand, neither yet willing to push the other too far.

Until the day Krona could wait no longer.

His equipment had been ready for many years, disguised in one way or another so that none could guess their true purpose.

While his followers created distractions, while the councils met and discussed issues of non-importance, Krona activated his equipment and prepared to look upon…creation!

No one would ever know what it was Krona saw, for whatever it was, it drove the scientist insane. Yet on that day, waves of evil spread through the Multiverse, shattering all of reality, sending shockwaves up and down the time streams of the positive universes, creating split after split in timelines, sending the Multiverse spinning out of control, and threatening the very existence of all that was.

The Starheart, in a rare moment, released a portion of its energy without the stabilizing factor of a Sentinel to stop the out of control growth of the Multiverse. That single action was almost the end of everything. Whether through luck or sheer willpower, the Starheart was able to prevent the massive destruction that would normally have occurred had it released even the tiniest portion of its energy without the conduit of a Sentinel. Only one other time in history was the Starheart known to have released energy with out a Sentinel…when it bequeathed a portion of its power to the Maltusians!

And yet not even the Starheart could repair all the damage nor undo all that which had been done.

For as the Multiverse settled once again, moving backward away from the precipice of destruction, the Maltusians were made aware of the existence of a new universe. Krona's actions had caused the creation and destruction of many realities, yet none other existed like the one the Maltusians now became aware of…an antimatter universe! A mirror image of their own and tied to their reality alone of all the Multiverse.

The positive and negative universes created the Monitors, born on the moons of Oa and Qward. And, as fate would have it, the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor would become mortal enemies and begin a war that was still, to this day, undecided.

Krona's crime had not gone unnoticed by the Starheart, the massive, intelligent cosmic force that had watched over the universe. Nor had it gone unnoticed by the other Maltusians.

The Maltusians, also aware of Krona's actions, cornered the criminal scientist and his followers. For his crime, Krona was reduced to a disembodied prison of pure energy and sent to circle the universe for all time. His followers were banished to the nether regions of the universe.

To contain the damage Krona created, the remaining Maltusians left their dying world for Oa where they would eventually come to be known as the Guardians of the Universe. Holding themselves responsible for Krona's actions, they set to the task of bringing order to the universe. The Oans created the Manhunters, an android army that eventually rebelled against their creators. . In later years, a portion of the Oans would depart from Oa in disagreement on future courses of actions. Calling themselves the Controllers, these former Oans were believed to have joined with the remnants of Krona's followers.

It was only when the Manhunters began to rebel against their creators that the Starheart finally stepped in once again and, for the first time since the creation of the original universe, chose a single being to be its conduit…its Champion. The first Sentinel was created!

Eventually the Starheart would choose beings in many of the new realities of the Multiverse to act as Sentinels for their particular reality. Often times, however, it would simply allow one Sentinel to travel over many realities.

Glorith paused and shook her head. So much for the history the Time Trapper had taught her.

Krona had eventually escaped his prison and, taking the name Parallax, had sought out the Oans, vowing revenge.

The first victim of the insane Maltusian's vengeance was one who had nothing to do with the events of the past…her mentor…The Time Trapper.

The self proclaimed Master of Time and Space had, to put it simply, been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naturally he had dragged her along with him.

She had watched, paralyzed with fear, as Parallax easily dispatched the Time Trapper and then, ignoring her completely, continued on his way to Oa.

She fled, of course, to the Citadel. It was her thought to use the apparatus at the Citadel to flee to an alternate timeline…one without Parallax. That much had gone right. Nothing else had since then.

Parallax had never reached Oa. He was met by the combined power of the Green Lantern Corps and several Sentinels pulled from their own realities to deal with the situation.

And that situation had opened the door for her other master, Mordru.

It had been during the lull after the defeat of Parallax that he had struck.

Breaching the Kryptonian Phantom Zone and freeing several of the prisoners, Mordru had then led them and the Khunds, a war like race that Mordru had conquered in years past, against the planet Earth.

The events that followed where easy to watch, trapped as she was here in the Citadel. The death of the Sentinel, the death of Superman and many other heroes of Earth and finally the splitting of one reality into three.

From her vantage point at the citadel, Glorith could observe the happenings on all of the Earths and was not surprised when one of the three, the one labeled Earth-3, somehow became a natural gateway between the positive universe and the negative universe. Qward and Earth-3 quickly became allies. More Kryptonian prisoners were released from the zone…but only those that swore allegiance to General Zod.

On the world named Earth-2, she had watched as visitors from another reality, a reality existing elsewhere in the Continuum, beyond the Multiverse, traveled to Earth and met the sole surviving Kryptonian…Lanie Kent. Powergirl.

And on Earth-1 she had watched the arrival of new heroes…and her anger soared!

Eventually, her long climb ended at the doorway of what the Trapper had called his Star-Room.

She paused at the door and, after a moment of thought, touched various parts of the great wooden door, tracing a pattern that would cause the door to open without setting off any of the traps that had been built into it.

Stepping inside, the view, as always, took her breath. From the outside, the once grand tower seemed featureless. A rounded surfaced unbroken by doors or windows. Yet from here, on this top most level, from the inside, it seemed as if the walls themselves were transparent, allowing one to look out over the desolate landscape in all directions.

The floor of the room was of the same material as the outer walls of the tower. Jet-black marble, shiny and smooth. In the center of the room, inlaid into the black marble, were five concentric silver rings, each a good meter in width. The surface of each ring was engraved with intricate designs, none of which held any meaning to the woman, though she could tell that each ring and each mysterious symbol on each ring was wound with mystical energy deep and powerful. A mystical energy that was far beyond her meager knowledge. Something perhaps understandable only by one such as her erstwhile master - Mordru! Of course, the Time Trapper had been knowledgeable…but then, the Time Trapper was dead.

In the center of the circles, rising over the jet-black island, a great mechanism, not unlike a giant gyroscope, spun and wobbled freely in the air, floating twenty feet above the floor, energy crackling from its surface. A small pedestal, holding a unique, strange control panel stood just below this monstrous spinning object.

It was here, in this room, that she had appeared when she had fled her own reality. And here, in this Citadel, she had been ever since.

It was to this that she now made her way, carefully keeping her eyes off the gyroscope. She had become so entranced with the sight, upon her arrival, that she had forgotten to eat or sleep for several days. At first, she had always worried that it might decide to stop spinning and fall while she stood beneath it.

She touched a few controls, her fingers well practiced by now, and the gyroscope began to spin faster, the transparent walls becoming murky. The inner ring on the floor grated softly as it turned in a clockwise direction. When it stopped, the next ring out turned in the opposite direction. This process continued until finally the outer ring, the largest, moved only slightly. She waited and soon, in all directions, she could see the entire schematic of this Continuum she had found herself in.

This was only a recent development…and, if it were a blessing, it was mixed.

When first she had arrived to this dead world, the view had been confined to a single timeline of a single world.

Whether this was because of some malfunction in the equipment or this world was truly an orphaned world, unattached to any set of realities or continuum was something she had yet to discover. Nor did she really care at this point.

It had taken her time to figure out the workings of the Star Room. She was sure that here was the mechanism of her eventual escape from the Citadel… if escape was ever truly possible.

She had set it up with painstaking care…checking and rechecking her calculations, making minute adjustments and then going back to check again.

Finally, gathering her nerve, she had set the process in motion…if she had it right, if she had taken everything into account, she would soon witness the birth of a new timeline! A timeline into which she could escape.

She had not taken everything into account! There was no way she could have known, no way she could have foreseen the wave of destruction that would wash over her and this…isolated timeline. A wave of destruction that heralded the birth of a new Continuum! A wave of destruction that washed over the timeline and the Citadel and played literal hell with the energies she had already set in motion!

Like a star that explodes brilliantly, expanding tremendously and then contracting again, the wave…or Ripple…had flashed outward, engulfing sector after sector of timelines from various Continuum and pulling them back into itself…forming a new Continuum!

And that was not the end of it. For this Citadel …her prison…could now lookout over the entire….Multiverse and the _**entire**_ Continuum into which the Multiverse had been pulled!

It never ceased to amaze her. The equipment here in the Citadel could, in a fraction of an instant, tag and categorize each and every reality within the Continuum and display them in a series of Sectors and sub-sectors. How it decided which realties belonged to which sub-sectors…and which sub-sectors belonged to which Sector was beyond her understanding. And here was another difference between this Citadel and the one she had first been introduced to. That Citadel could only access the realities…or timelines…within a single sub-sector of a single Sector.

Yet this Citadel was not so limited.

She had queried the computer once, demanding to know what process it used to determine a naming sequence. The explanation was beyond her. Yet a simplified answer sufficed. The Citadel assigned the names of the Primary Sectors based on the name of the first world of the first sub-sector it cataloged.

Each a primary, separate yet connected to the whole.

Here there was a world ground under the heels of alien invaders…Sector 112113AV…Alterverse to the natives.

Next, a world that was a dark shadow of others…Sector 2211251891SV…A dark world; A Web of Shadows.

Sector 18511213TR: A sector that defied explanation…The Realm!

Sector 619208IV: A fairly young sector, comparatively speaking…but full of promise…The Inheritors Universe.

Sector 26112512OV…Otherverse!

And finally Sector 111181MV!

Of course, there were others. Many others. Sectors where magic ruled entirely and science was a thing of fantasy…Sectors that had progressed faster in science…Sectors where dinosaurs still reigned supreme…Sectors that hung lifeless…whatever could exist most probably did exist some where in the Continuum.

And some of those Sectors were, of course, divided even further into sub-sectors, producing what some called Hypertime, though Glorith was not sure that the term was entirely appropriate in this setting. Paratime would probably be closer to the mark.

In Sector 111181MV, at least, Glorith was aware of what occurred. At major points in history, where events could end in a variety of different ways, a timeline appeared for each result…branching from each other….none being the primary…all just alternate outcomes.

The Sub-sectors were created when each of those timelines split even further.

She shook her head as she looked over the vast multitude of realities that spread before her. She was not greedy enough, nor insane enough to believe she could have total control of even a single one of these massive sectors. And, for the moment, such thoughts were far from her mind.

Only desperation, a desire to escape from this…this Xanadu of malice…had driven her to attempt to devise a method of leaving this dead world.

Years earlier, in another reality, the Time Trapper she had known had been able to use the knowledge he had gained in his Citadel to create what many had referred to as a Pocket Universe.

She still smiled at that idiocy. There was no such thing as a pocket universe. True, the Trapper may have given out false information, to mislead those less intelligent, but in reality, he had merely engineered a split in the timeline of a particular world, thus creating an alternate time line or alternate reality.

Of course, he had done this merely because of his maniacal obsession with the Legion of Super-Heroes of that time line, wasting, in her point of view, all the power at his disposal simply to be a thorn in the side of beings that, had he merely ignored them, would never had known he existed!

She had seen it many times as she had looked out over the myriad of realities. It was always the same. The Time Trapper had existed outside the boundaries of time, yet even he had many different versions of himself through out the multitude of Sectors that existed within a single continuum. And in most, he had met his end at the hands of a being named Parallax. Though not all the beings that were called Parallax were the same. The mightiest…and deadliest…had been a former Green Lantern. An alternate version of the Terran Sentinel killed by the Phantom Zone Criminals years earlier. Hal Jordon.

Working according to a model created by the Trapper, Glorith now believed she could changed events on the world called Earth-1 just enough cause the slightest of splits in the timeline…and give her and avenue of escape.

Working quickly, she called up data on three timelines of this Multiverse, timelines tagged by the computer as having been created artificially, and studied them closely.

Before long, she was shaking her head with disgust…and not a little jealous anger and more than a bit of fear!

Seventeen years earlier the Mordru of the original timeline had led the Khunds to Earth. After freeing the Kryptonian criminals from the Phantom Zone…and allowing her precious Lar Gand to die in the process, he had simply vanished.

She watched as history unfolded…watched as one world became three, all slightly changed, their histories altered the slightest bit.

She watched as Superman died, she watched as two worlds fought back, defeating the Khunds and forcing them from their worlds. The third world lost the war and was now the private playground of Kryptonian Zoners and their Khund Minions.

But then something caught her attention!

A recent development on the first world…MV E-1, as the Computer tagged it, deriving the nomenclature from the citizens of that world itself.

Glorith hissed in anger as she read the data.

Though Kara Zor-El might not have existed in the original timeline, she damned well existed now!

Glorith quickly did some cross checking and discovered what she had expected to find. This Kara was not native to this timeline.

Though the information was naturally sketchy, Glorith was able to determine that this Kara had first appeared in the Otherverse Sector before being transported MV E-1 by the very forces that had pulled the Citadel into this Continuum.

Glorith was able to use the Citadel's computer to get more information on this Kara Zor-El and was surprised to discover that she had been a member of the Legion Super-Heroes in her own reality and had, in all likelihood, fought against other versions of Glorith. Yet this Kara died at the hands of the Anti-Monitor! Or rather, her body was that of a clone while the spirit…the mentality, was that of the Kara Zor-El she had known.

Glorith knew it would only be a matter of time before Superwoman, as she was calling herself now, would notice anything Glorith did to alter any time stream. Kara, in her own time and place, had known the Trapper, and had battled against him alongside the Legion. If she began to suspect the interference of the Trapper, she would know where to come looking for answers!

And if that were not enough to worry about, Kara was not alone! In her company were no less than four Kryptonians, counting herself. Two of which were among the girls Mordru had taken captive! The fourth, a red-haired vixen with a long white streak down the middle, was a complete unknown to her.

Unknown to her as well, was the fifth member of Kara's little motley crew. A green woman wielding energy of the Green Flame! The Cosmic energy of Parallax, though not nearly on the same scale as he! For that she was indeed grateful. And this…this green hussy was the mate of the final member of Kara's group: Lar Gand!

The woman seethed as she thought of this. She carefully held her arms at her side, daring to touch nothing while she was in this state.

When she had calmed, she noticed a blinking light on the console. The Citadel's computers had detected a particular power surge from MVE-1. A power surge consistent with cross dimensional contacts. She touched a control on the panel before her and, as they had done earlier, the rings began their mysterious dance, each twisting in an opposite direction, and the walls again clouded.

She waited, seething, as the walls cleared…and she smiled. Here, she knew, was her avenue of escape…and freedom to take that which was rightfully hers….Lar Gand!

Xavier's School for the Gifted

Carrie stood before the door that led to her first class of the day and took a deep breath and smiled at herself.

She had been in battles and situations that would make normal people's hair stand on end…and here she was…with butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her first day of school.

After Kara and Rogue had brought them back to this new Multiverse, as they called it, from Otherverse, the girls had spent a couple of weeks getting used to the place and had both enthusiastically agreed that this place was much better than Otherverse.

For one thing, it was civilized. What Otherverse had lost, this place had rebuilt and improved upon.

They had spent their time wandering around as much as they could, learning the people and places. But always incognito. Neither Kara nor Rogue were yet willing to reveal that a Supergirl and Powergirl existed.

So instead of flying where ever they wanted to go, they traveled using mundane means.

In the small town near where Kara and Rogue had built their new home…a home that hid a vast underground complex…it became a common sight to see the Danvers out for the night to take in a show or a meal at one of the local restaurants. Getting to know the people…and laying the foundations of their secret identities.

Barbara Gordon (she had insisted the girls call her Babs and from there the girls had dubbed her Aunt Babs) had stuck around for a time, catching up with Kara, getting to know them and Rogue, and letting them get to know her and Tony Stark.

Both girls had laughed at the look on Babs face when she told the story of being confused by Ian…and by Tony's abrupt….affection.

All things considered, however, it had not taken long for both girls to also come to the conclusion that life in the boonies was not something either of them wished to return to just yet.

So when Kara suggested the girls attend the next three years until graduation at Xavier's School for the Gifted, they had jumped at the opportunity.

Their first meeting with Prof. Xavier had been a bit eerie. While they had both attended Xavier's school in Rogue's home probability, and had become fast friends with the Professor, Jean Gray, and Logan, these were not the same people.

For one thing, there was no Logan. No Scott Summers (though both girls had learned that the Scott Summers of this probability was a member of a criminal organization and was awaiting trial in California after a run in with Kara and Rogue).

The X-Men had not even been a concept before Kara and Rogue had arrived…but now Prof. Xavier had admitted to considering the idea.

During the initial enrollment process, while Jean Grey showed the girls around, Prof. Xavier had questioned Kara and Rogue.

"Pardon my asking, but is there a reason why you do not wish the girls to use the name of Danvers?" He had asked. He was referring, of course, to the fact that the girls had been enrolled as Carrie and Karen Dox. "From what I have been able to determine, the notion of a secret identity is not foreign to them. Indeed, from the accounts of their pasts, they had to maintain the secret of their origins and powers for several years before their realities ceased to exist."

"They did." Kara agreed. "But that was each on their own…before they had come into contact with each other. When that happened, they seemed to have developed an empathetic link. Each can feel what the other feels. The stronger the emotion, the more they can feel." Kara paused as she considered how to explain. "We've started to notice a few problems. Neither girl is able to control the flow of emotions. And, as stated, the stronger the emotions…the more the other feels…and eventually it reaches a point where it becomes a constant loop with each feeding off the emotions of the other and amplifying it!"

"Ah." Xavier nodded. "I think I begin to see. It would probably be wise not to forget that they are not truly twins…but rather different versions of the same person. Even twins have some differences…and can be told apart by their distinctive DNA patterns. I would be willing to venture that such would not be the case with Carrie and Karen."

"It's not." Kara admitted. "Unless they wear their hair differently, there is absolutely no way to tell them apart. Not even if you analyzed their DNA." She paused. "And that may be what has given them this empathetic link. The problem, however, is with the stronger emotions. Anger and sorrow being the worst. When one gets angry, so will the other. Nine times out of ten I think they could handle it, not letting it get the better of them. But over time? I'm afraid that something will happen that will cause them to fall into that loop…and that is when, as intelligent as they are, they will allow those emotions to control their actions rather than letting their minds control their emotions."

"Interesting." Xavier made a note. "I think either Jean or I can help with that." He looked over the enrollment papers again and then looked up. "I take it neither girl knows who their father…or father's were?"

"They are suspicious." Rogue spoke up before Kara could answer. Kara looked at her in surprise. "They know the name Querl Dox. They have even heard Kara mention it. But they don't realize that Querl Dox and the green man they saw when they were rescued…or the Legionnaire called Brainiac 5…are one and the same."

"One last thing." Xavier shut the folder with the girl's papers and looked up. "Why do you want them to go to school here?" He tapped the folder. "According to the tests we gave them, those girls could probably teach our teachers a thing or two…especially our science teachers."

"That is where you are wrong." Kara actually smiled. "Yes they are highly intelligent. They are probably the most intelligent people on this planet! They take after their father in that. But it is empty intelligence. The Knowledge is not there. They have to learn like anyone else. Oh, don't get me wrong. I think they could probably run circles around your quantum mechanics experts or some of your other top scientists…but that is mainly because they have been working with my father. But they lack the other basics. And they need the social skills!"

And so Carrie and Karen were enrolled in the sophomore classes.

As with most schools dealing with twins, the girls were split up for most of their classes, the two exceptions being science lab and music.

They had protested vehemently…to no avail.

"Neither of you had the other around in your old lives…perhaps it is time for you both to realize that you can still function separately. Besides, splitting up twins is best…if only for the sake of the teacher." Jean had smiled as she explained.

And so now Karen was off in another part of the building, getting ready to enter her first class…and Carrie could tell that Karen was just as edgy as she. Which didn't make matters any easier. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the feelings of unease that were coming from her 'sister', and figured Karen was probably trying to do the same. They had learned, during the time they thought Zal had died, that their empathic link was not always a good thing.

Finally, her emotions under control…and Karen's emotions a dull feeling that could only be described as a light throb…Carrie opened her eyes and took another breath, smoothing the front of her t-shirt.

The picture on the shirt brought a smile to her lips.

She wore a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of hip-hugger jeans, and a black shirt that proudly proclaimed "I Love Superwoman" beneath a figure that was, in Carrie's opinion, a fairly good rendition of Kara.

The girls had found that shirt…and a matching one that proclaimed "I Love Andromeda" beneath a fair likeness of Rogue...the previous day and had promptly snatched them up…trying hard to hide their amusement at the irony of the situation. The merchant, an honest entrepreneur that had seen a new market and jumped at it, had no clue that she was selling the shirts to none other than the daughters of Superwoman and Andromeda.

Another moment of growth. Though both girls were well aware that Kara was not their true mother, they had both come to regard her as their mother. At first, Rogue had simply been Rogue. The person that had rescued them while Kara was busy saving a world. Yet now it was a telling point that the girls would refer to both Kara and Rogue as their mothers.

Or rather, they would around people that knew who they were.

For now, no one was to know that Karen and Carrie were the anything other than normal.

That in itself would be strange in a school like this. Carrie had reflected, wondering if either her mothers or the Professor or Jean had considered that point.

In a school of Metas and Mutants, the normal people were out of place. Not unheard of…but extremely rare.

No sense in putting it off. Karen took a deep breath and turned the doorknob and entered the room, letting the door close behind her.

Nevertheless, the first month went fairly smooth for the girls as they settled in and found their 'niche'.

They found their science instructor, Dr. Hank McCoy, to be extremely interesting (aside from his blue furred, brutish appearance). He never once tried to belittle the girls, instead learning from them while pushing them to learn even more.

Their music instructor was a temporary…filling in until the Professor could find some one permanent.

As it was, most of the students, Karen and Carrie included, were awed by the sheer talent of the instructor. Of course both girls had known the instructor in the world where they had first attended Xavier's school. In this world, however, Allison Blair (aka Dazzler) was not only a well known pop star, but a graduate of Xavier's school.

And she firmly believed in trial by fire.

The girl's first day in class, Dazzler had pointed to a stage of instruments and said six words by way of greeting: "Let's see what you can do!"

They showed her. Carrie, with a hungry look in her eyes, made a bee line for the elaborate drum set while Karen, equally as eager, made her self comfortable behind a keyboard set that would make many a professional green with envy.

They started out simple and then, improvising to make up for the lack of accompaniment of stringed instruments, with Carrie singing the lead, flowed smoothly into a rousing rendition of a song they had worked with before: "Promises in the Dark".

As the last notes fell away, they looked at the instructor, their faces smug with the knowledge that they had done well. They were in for a surprise.

"Not bad." Dazzle had nodded. "But it could be better."

As the girls stared, open-mouthed, Dazzler had gone on to explain, in exacting detail, precisely what they had done wrong and how they could improve. She was, however, not totally heartless. As she finished, she smiled.

"You are good, girls…but by the time you are done here…you'll be great!"

_**MVE1-8 **_

After a few days to acclimate themselves, the girls quickly fell into the school routines and though they were careful not to show off, their obvious intelligence soon earned them the respect of many of the students and teachers.

They began to make friends and, along with the rest of the student body, kept close track of current events. They, along with every one else, would ooh and aah as new exploits of Superwoman and Andromeda were reported. They sat, stunned with the rest of the student body and faculty, when the reports came that a green woman calling herself the Sentinel, along with her Kryptonian like husband, were leading a rag tag fleet of refugees from another part of the galaxy to settle on Mars and Venus. Both were taxed to their limit to keep the pride they felt for Kara, Rogue, Jenny, and Lar from showing.

As the days became weeks, the girls came to be accepted, even if thought a little odd, by most of the students. If anyone noticed that occasionally one of the girls would move a little faster than humanly possible, or perform some feat of strength that was far beyond the reach of any normal teen girl, it would be ignored as being impossible, or explained away in some rational manner.

Not everyone, however, was quick to befriend the twins. Some became jealous and some simply saw them as fresh meat.

All schools will have their bullies and miscreants and Xavier's school, though better than most, was no different. As far as many of the high school class students were concerned, the devil had a name and it was Margaret Shiver…nicknamed Frost.

Her hair was pure white and her mutant talent, which she was ever ready to demonstrate to some hapless classmate, was the ability to freeze. She could form ice walls, fire ice missiles from her fingers and, in a fight, freeze her opponent! Thankfully, her freeze power also preserved her opponents if they were thawed in time. In essence, her powers were almost an exact duplicate of a former student of Xavier's school…Bobby Drake: a noted scientist now doing extensive research in the Antarctic.

Being the new girls, Carrie and Karen were destined to be 'tested' by the bullies of the school. They had both expected it. It was a fact of life and one they had both lived through before.

They both knew that bullies would eventually tire of the game and go away. Some one, however, had failed to inform Frost of this fact.

At first it was little things. Just things to annoy. Knocking books out of their hands or causing them to slip on a sudden ice patch on the floor, or other such things…and then standing back with her little crowd of sycophants to laugh.

Through it all, both girls were able to keep their temper…yet each incident pushed them further and further towards the edge.

Perhaps, had they gone to an instructor or even talked to Prof. Xavier, what followed could have been avoided. Yet, teens being teens, neither wanted to admit that they could not handle the problem. A mistake.

The final straw came one day during lunch.

Having gotten their trays, the twins had made their way to a table they had started to share with some of their new friends.

And then Frost and her toadies had arrived.

The girls had gotten their trays and, after looking around the room, followed Frost as she made a bee line for the table where the twins were seated.

"You're in my seat." Frost kicked the back of Carrie's chair. Softly at first and then harder when Carrie didn't even acknowledge her. "I said you are in my seat!"

Carrie took a deep breath and attempted again to ignore the girl, stabbing her fork into her plate of spaghetti and twirling. Had Frost watched the speed of that twirling, she might have had second thoughts. Other girls at the table, however, noticed and looked up at Carrie and then at Karen. So far neither girl had displayed any mutant 'gift'…another reason Frost chose to pick on them. Yet some of those girls were starting to recall little incidents they had witnessed over the past month…

"I'm talking to you!" Frost hissed. She reached around and touched Carrie's plate, causing it to freeze solid.

Carrie closed her eyes and released her now frozen fork and placed both hands on the table as if to push away.

The girls across the table paled…not because of Carrie, but because of the murderous rage that now flared in Karen's eyes. Whatever anger Carrie was feeling, Karen was feeling as well! And it was growing worse with each passing second! Karen's eyes seemed to actually glow with a red glare.

"Carrie…don't!" Karen said through clenched teeth.

"That's right Carrie!" Frost mocked. "You better listen to your little sister. She might be a coward but she…urk!"

The room grew deathly silent as everyone turned to see Karen…not Carrie…holding Frost up with one hand bunched in her blouse. Karen, who had already, in the short time they had been there, come to be known as the calm and collected one of the twins. It was Carrie that was the more brash!

"I have had enough of you." Karen snarled. "I suggest you go find some other playmates before I really get angry. Believe me, Frost, you DON'T want to see me angry!"

"How dare you!" Frost's face was a mask of fury. No one…ever…had handled her so…it just wasn't done!

She slapped her hand down on Karen's arm and smirked as the brown haired girl froze…a thick coating of ice surrounding her form.

"Okay." Carrie pushed back and stood…and turned to lean on the table, her arms crossed. "Now you have really pissed her off." She told Frost, smiling. "I would start running now…but it wouldn't do any good."

Frost started at Carrie and then turned back to the frozen Karen…just as the ice shattered and fell away.

"Would you like to try again?" Karen demanded into the silence.

Frost, however, was in no mood to try again. She, like everyone else in the room, was staring at Karen.

"Oh no." Carrie moaned, covering her eyes.

Karen had simply flexed and broken the ice around her…she had not taken into account that the ice would freeze her outer clothes. Both Kara and Rogue had advised them not to wear the uniforms beneath their clothes…yet neither girl could quite bear to part with them. So far they had been restricted in using their powers, but they could not quite find the strength to completely abandon their identities…even if only temporarily. So when the ice shattered, so too did the top layer of clothes…revealing the white, red, and light blue uniform she wore beneath, complete with the tell-tale Big red S.

At this point, however, Karen was beyond caring.

"What's the matter, Frost?" Karen took a step forward and Margaret instinctively threw up an ice wall between them.

A single blast of heat vision and the wall was nothing more than a memory rising to the ceiling as steam.

"Any more tricks?" Karen demanded. She glared at the pack that followed Frost everywhere, her eyes flashing, and they quickly moved away, disappearing in to the crowd of students that now surrounded the pair. They wanted nothing to do with this girl who suddenly seemed to be connected with the mysterious Superwoman that had recently appeared.

"You…you…" Frost was pale as she turned to run…only to find her way blocked by the ring of students…none of which showed her a friendly face. For too long she had been the bully…now she was getting what she deserved.

She felt hands grasp her under her arms and felt herself lifted into the air. She was released but before she could fall an inch, Karen had whipped around to grab her from the front.

"Well…Frost?" Karen hissed. It was only then that Frost noticed that the hair…that had been brown when she had frozen the girl was now blonde. "Take a good look, Frost!"

Karen forced the girl to look down at the room of faces staring up at them.

"These are your classmates…not your victims…never again your victims…do you understand?"

Frost nodded.

"Good. And remember this…Frost. I can see you wherever you are…I can hear what you say…I will know the instant you decide to start being a bully again. And next time I will knock your ass to the moon! You got that?"

Again Frost nodded. By now she was sobbing uncontrollably and Karen finally lowered her to the floor and released her.

Several girls made angry moves towards her but Karen stood in their way.

"No." She shook her head. "Being what she was is not the answer." She looked down at the sobbing girl and shook her head. She looked over at Carrie and saw her 'twin' nod. She then stooped and gathered the girl in her arms and flew out of the lunchroom, leaving Carrie to answer the questions that would undoubtedly follow.

Carrie sighed as, after following Karen's progress out of the room, all the heads in the room turned towards her.

She pulled her chair back out and plopped into it, her elbows propped on either side of her frozen platter of food.

A slight smile touched her lips as she looked at the frozen mess. Why the hell not?

Her eyes flashed briefly and, as the students closed in, Carrie once again began twirling her fork in a steaming pile of spaghetti.

_**MVE1-8**_

There were no repercussions, officially, resulting from the incident. Yet both Carrie and Karen knew they had made a life long enemy of Frost.

They had humiliated her in front of the entire school body, broken her power base, and rendered her the laughing stock.

Prof. Xavier had called both girls to his office where he and Jean Grey, after getting a complete report, had broached the subject of their empathetic link.

The girls were, naturally, stunned.

"Your mothers informed us of the link." Jean explained. "It was for that reason that you were enrolled as Dox rather than Danvers." She paused and Xavier took up where she left off.

"I informed both Kara and Rogue that I believe Jean and I might be able to help you with this…and you do need help."

Neither girl spoke, sitting sullenly in their seats.

"Girls, we are not your enemies." Jean had felt the sullen resentment that both girls felt…and probing ever so gently, was able to determine that the feeling was being amplified by the link. Her face grew stern. "It is one thing have a problem and not be aware of it. It could be, in your case, almost criminal to have the same problem, to be aware of it, and do nothing about it. With the power you two possess such negligence is not only foolish, it is dangerous. Not only to yourselves, but to those around you! If you do not learn how to control this, then no one will be safe around you. That is one end of the spectrum. At the other? If you do not learn to control it, and something happens to one of you, the other will not be able to function! That inability to act could cost one…or both…of you your lives!"

The Professor and Jean then went to work setting out a regimen of practices that would help the girls, but they warned that it would take time and effort on their part.

At first it was a bit awkward in classes after that but, after a couple of weeks, the rest of the student body got used to having the daughters of Superwoman in their midst.

The girls had answered questions tossed their way as honestly as they could…yet they never revealed any information that might be used against Kara or Rogue. They now understood the reason why they had not been enrolled as Danvers. Though they still had not figured out why Kara had insisted on the name Dox.

It became a deeper mystery when, after attempting to look the name up in the commpads, which held basically the complete Kandorian Databases (or rather, those Zor had felt would not cause a security issue should they fall into the wrong hands), they had discovered that the information was locked. Despite their best efforts, neither girl was successful in cracking the lock…the last attempt had ended with Zor-El establishing instant communication. He had explained nothing…but he did scold his grand daughters thoroughly.

When asked about their father…neither girl was prepared to let it be known that they had no clue who their father was. They simply insinuated that he was dead and made it clear that it was something they did not wish to talk about. It soon became known that it was a subject to steer clear of.

The girls that had once followed Frost were eventually rehabilitated. Some a bit more forcibly than others. Some, fearful of what the other students would do, had made attempts to befriend the twins. While Carrie was reluctant at first, Karen decided to give them all the benefit of the doubt.

In a month the now ex bullies had reentered the mainstream of the student body…all past actions forgiven…if not totally forgotten.

Except for Frost.

Though she did not cause the problems she had, Frost never even pretended to be 'rehabilitated'. She was biding her time and did not care who knew it.

_**MVE1-8**_

"What?"

Carrie turned, trying to look innocent, as Karen glared at her from the door of the lab.

"I said 'are you trying to get us in trouble?'" Karen repeated herself, raising an eyebrow and looking at the massive object behind Carrie.

"That was not there thirty minutes ago!" She declared. She shook her head and walked over to look up at the contraption her 'sister' had quickly pieced together.

At first she had taken it to be a portal like the one they had constructed in Xavier's school in Rogue's Probability. There were, however, some differences.

"I got the idea from a show they have here. Stargate." Carrie tried to explain.

"You what?" Karen turned to her, her face showing her disbelief. "You are trying to build a…Stargate?"

"No." Carrie shook her head. "It is still a Probability Portal…or Broach as mom calls it. But that show gave me some ideas on how to construct it in a more efficient manner. Believe it or not…that stargate theory is not all that far-fetched. But it adapts even better to a Probability Portal."

"But the Stargates have to have a gate on either end." Karen shook her head.

"Only if you ever want to return to your starting point!" Carrie pointed out.

"Oh…just a minor detail…I'm sure." Karen drawled.

"Well, yeah." Carrie sighed. "So far I've only been able to open it up and snatch a few things."

"You what?" Karen demanded.

"Well, I kinda brace myself and reach in and…grab the first think I feel and pull it back." Carrie smiled. "That is where I do the show one better."

She ran around to the console and touched a couple of switches.

"Here…watch." Karen watched as the space within the portal grew smoky. Carrie hurried up to the edge of the portal and, grabbing one side with one hand, she reached in with her other hand. "Gotcha….uh-oh!"

Karen saw Carrie jerk her arm back…and then jerk forward, as if something were trying to drag her through the portal.

"Oh no." Karen raced up and grabbed Carrie around the waist and pulled. "Why do I listen to you? Just let go of it!"

"I can't!" Carrie cried. "It's got me by the wrist!"

Together the girls heaved. There was a slight pop and both girls were amazed as a blue sleeved arm was pulled through…and then everything went to hell.

A warning light flashed on the console, yet before either girl could react, they felt themselves pulled inward. Another pop and the room was empty…or nearly so.

Colorado Fortress of Solitude

"There's another one!"

Barbara "Babs" Gordon pushed away from the computer terminal and crossed her arms, glaring at the screen.

Three weeks had passed since Kara had returned from Alterverse…over two months since Lord Ian of Otherverse had snatched her away from the Mad God Aries in the Alterverse set of Probabilities and brought her here to this new…Multiverse Earth-1. The timing had been off, depositing her here before Kara had even arrived, but everything had worked out as it should!

Since then, she had dove right in and helped out as Kara, Rogue, and Stark Industries put the finishing touches on their new Colorado Fortress and finished installing equipment taken from their Colorado Fortress in Otherverse…including a copy of the Crystal Mind Zal had discovered in the destroyed Antarctic Fortress of the Otherverse Kal-El.

From what she had heard, Zor-El, Kara's father and a citizen of the shrunken city of Kandor, which remained in the Antarctic Fortress of this world's deceased Superman, had been torn between professional curiosity, overwhelming joy, and understandable revulsion when they had first activated the hologram of his dead brother Jor. Or rather, the Otherverse version of Jor-El.

Of course, at that time, she had still not gotten over meeting the Twins for the first time. In some ways, she could see the Kara she had once known in them. Yet, like Kara, part of that innocence had been shadowed by their traumatic experiences.

"There's another what?" She turned her head to see that Kara had slipped up behind her and was looking over her shoulder.

Across the large Control / Research center, Rogue and Tony Stark were busy at another terminal, working with the hologram Jor-El to track down and eradicate the many bugs that naturally came with a brand new, untested system.

Two more figures completed the picture. Two pure white animals, one seemingly a large wolf-like animal and the other seemingly a feline of a size that would rival an African Lion. It was obvious, on a closer look; neither animal was exactly what they appeared.

The wolf sat on its haunches beside Rogue, watching her every move, while the feline sprawled out, apparently asleep, in the middle of the room…right where people had to walk. A typical cat.

Barbara shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Kara asked. Babs indicated the animals.

"Them. I still have trouble believing that they are only slightly over three months old." She said. " Yes, I know. It's all because of Ian's tampering."

"Well, it's true." Kara smiled as she glanced over at the animals.

Both were offspring of a mating between Krypto and one of Ian's enhanced wolves…with more than a bit of help from Ian.

Yet not even Lord Ian was perfect. Out of the entire litter, these two most resembled their sire. Both were white, had the same range of Kryptonian powers (if somewhat lessened) and were unswervingly loyal to their chosen partners…in this case, the Twins. And theywere extremely agitated at having to be separated from the girls. But the rules at Xavier's school did not allow for personal pets.

The animals had other, unforeseen traits that had separated them from their littermates.

On Earth, it had been theorized that, at one time in the distant past, both canines and felines might have had a common ancestor that eventually branched to form the two distinctly separate species. On Krypton, where both canines and felines had been in abundance, it wasn't theory…it was an established scientific fact. A fact easily proven since it had been Kryptonian biologists that had manipulated the genes of the savage Skrall to create both canines and felines. Indeed, right up until Krypton exploded, the Skrall had continued to exist, along side their feline and canine descendants.

In Otherverse, Krypto, exposed to the hellish energies of the rampant Shard, had reverted, devolving back into the Skrall from which his species had been created. While the Kandorian scientists had been able to reverse much of the effects of the Shard, giving Krypto a near Earth Wolf appearance, they had not foreseen the possibility of Krypto mating, and so they had not bothered to research what effects such a mating would have on the offspring.

Nor had Ian, a master of the art of manipulation (in every sense of the word, Babs thought to herself), taken the Shard effects fully into account. While all but these two had turned out exactly as Ian had planned, these two could only be deemed failures. Failures in the sense that they could not perform the tasks that Ian had planned for their littermates. And so these had been gifted to the twins. It was only then that they had all learned that both animals were highly telepathic, able to communicate at will with which ever human they bonded with. They also learned that they had both inherited one unlooked for gift from Krypto's Shard changed genes. Both animals could, at will, change into one of three shapes! They could become the near Wolflike creature their sire resembled, they could take on the shape of a Kryptonian Feline, or they could transform themselves into the fearsome Skrall!

And, though not a gift in the sense of the word, the rapid growth of the two had startled everyone, maturing in months while their littermates still played puppy games.

"You said 'there's another one'", Kara reminded Babs, drawing her attention back to the computer terminal. "What did you mean?"

"Another bug." Babs shook herself, bringing herself back to the present. "Look, right here in the…." She paused and turned as the Feline surged to her feet, a low growl coming from deep within her body.

The canine crossed the distance between him and the feline in one bound, gently touching noses….and then both animals did something no one had been prepared for…they seemed to wink out of existence!

Earth – Alterverse RoaneCountyTennessee, The KosmicCave

Katherine Pryde stiffened and stared in disbelief. Seemingly, in front of her eyes, the creatures phased into existence.

At first, she was not quite sure what to make of them. They were unlike any other animals she had ever seen. Yet even as she watched, they began to change…they shifted shapes, their forms blurring, melting and refocusing. Where, an instant before, two strange, fearsome beasts had stood, were now a rather large white wolf and an equally large white panther.

Katherine watched as the animals seemed to communicate, nodding to each other before taking off in different directions. She knew enough about animals to know that they were hunting for something. She was only grateful that, whatever their prey might have been…it wasn't her! But why did she think of Kira Jor-El? Kira had not lived in the cave for almost a year!

"I wonder if the Resistance knows anything about this?" She wondered aloud. And then she sent a mental message to Charles Xavier. "_Charles, have you heard any reports about…_"

Multiverse Earth 1 Xavier's School for the Gifted The Science Lab

From her hiding place, Frost stepped into the open, her face a mass of confusion.

She would never know how lucky she had been to avoid detection. Had either of the twins been more diligent or more experienced, they would have picked up on her presence instantly. By her heart beat or her breath or even the cold that radiated naturally from her body.

She started towards the swirling gate way and stopped, frozen with fear as the swirling became violent…and a woman, dressed totally in white, with white hair, stepped out.

"Free." The woman crowed, smiling. She looked around and her smile grew when her eyes lit on Frost. Her power reserves were nearly depleted. Yet, as fate would have it, here was a meal waiting for her.

Frost had just enough time to scream once as the woman pounced in her direction…and touched her.

End of chapter 8

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse_

_- and Supergirl's Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and The Web of Shadows, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	7. Chapter 9: Refugees part 2

(Multiverse Earth 1 Chapter 9) MV1-#9 Team Sentinel Refugees Part 2 © Dylan Clearbrook _Previously (MV1-#6)_

_As the last of the massive vessels turned to limp away, Lar flipped and headed back towards the refugee fleet. He had a lot of questions…and no answers. But he intended to find them._

_The refugees came first however. They…._

_Lar stopped._

_Why would such a large fleet even bother with a ragtag fleet of refugees? Because it was not the refugees they were trying to kill…but rather some one among the refugees. Someone that possibly had answers the masters of those ships did not want known?_

_He put on a burst of speed…and the universe exploded in his face!_

Deep Space Sector 2815

"LAR!"

Where any other person would have stopped short, seeing the seething hell that had sprung into existence directly in the path of the Daxamite, Jennifer Gand put on an extra burst of speed, leaving both Arisia of Graxos IV, the Green Lantern of this sector, and Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran to keep up or catch up the best they could.

As quickly and as violently as it had appeared, the swirling, dark reddish cloud, shot through with bright yellows and blues, billowed outward and dissipated, giving Jenny a clear view of what it left behind.

Several figures, many seemingly stunned, floated between her and the obviously unconscious form of her husband.

With one exception, all of the figures were dressed in purple and yellow uniforms. One figure her ring instantly identified – Sinestro!

The figure dressed differently also floated unconscious in space, her form covered in a thin layer of green energy. Her dress, from what Jenny could see, was similar to her own. From this distance, that was all she could see before she was forced to turn her attention back to the others.

Closer now, she could see that there were eight of them…five that seemed to be able to function and began to gather around the one her ring had labeled as Sinestro. The remaining two floated in the same condition as Lar and the strange…Sentinel?

So far, those that were even partially aware had not noticed her approach, their attention focused on the other Sentinel and Lar.

Even as that realization crossed her mind, one of the…whomever they were…saw her and quickly pointed her out to the one called Sinestro.

Though she could not hear what was said, she got the feeling it was not nice. Especially when six arms were raised, hands clenched in fists, in her direction.

Though she was still too far to make exact identifications, she could see that each person seemed to have a glowing point on his hand. A ring, she assumed.

That was all she had time for before six beams of yellow flashed outwards toward her.

Jenny never slowed, her face a mask of determination. These, whoever they were, stood between her and her husband, and there was no way to tell what condition Lar was in.

The yellow beams struck the green energy shield that sprang into existence around her, an automatic defense she had learned to rely on ever since Parallax had gifted her with a portion of his power. An automatic defense that protected her, but failed to protect her unborn child from lead poisoning.

The beams slid off and around her shield, doing nothing to impede her progress. A development the attackers had clearly not expected, judging from the looks of astonished disbelief on their faces!

Other than the fact that the ring, the one she had inherited from Hal Jordon, had identified one of the attackers as Sinestro, she had no clue who these jokers were or what they wanted. It was clear, however, that they posed a clear and present threat to Lar, the strange Sentinel, and the fleet of refugees.

There were no further long distance attacks, though the group did spread out a bit, waiting for her to draw closer.

As she drew nigh, Sinestro gave a signal and yellow beams converged on her, attempting to overload her green shielding.

It was, despite Jenny's confidence, a near thing!

The converging beams slowed and finally halted her progress…holding her in place.

It had nothing to do with yellow energy verses green energy. It was a simple matter of two opposing energy forces working to cancel each other out. The beams could not touch her, but neither could she move forward.

No! Jenny frowned slightly. It was not merely energy…but WILL! She was pitting her will against these six…and the best they could do was stop her from moving!

Through the glare of the beams, she was able to see that Lar was beginning to stir…his Daxamite constitution, damn near an equal to that of a Kryptonian.

Not knowing what condition her husband would be in, Jenny closed her eyes and gathered her will…this would end…here and now.

She opened her eyes and prepared to lash out…just as a green battering ram appeared and flashed towards three of her attackers. Arisia!

"Arisia! No!" Jenny called out, knowing even as the words left her mouth that it was too late.

Predictably enough, the battering ram shattered upon impacting with the yellow clad attackers…but not before knocking them off balance. A sure sign that the power Jenny had given her was offsetting the yellow weakness…if only by a small amount.

It was enough, however, to get the attention of those three attackers and draw them away from Jenny.

A mistake! And one that Jenny was not the only one to see. Though she could not hear him through the void of space, she could see Sinestro's mouth working and knew that he was shouting curses and orders over whatever communication system they were using. Probably an energy system similar to the one she and the Green Lanterns' used.

Whatever the system, it was apparent that his orders and curses alike were being ignored as those three now focused their attack on the rapidly approaching Green Lantern.

Jenny winced as the three beams intersected Arisia, sending her tumbling head over heels.

Yet the attackers were not allowed to follow up.

From another direction, star bolts flared forth, catching one attacker and quickly overloading his shields, frying him instantly.

The remaining two swung around and fired beams at the dodging Koriand'r, seeking to squelch her fire.

Jenny could not afford to watch any longer. Koriand'r would have to take care of herself for a bit. She had to finish the remaining two and Sinestro quickly. Arisia was hurt and Jenny needed to get this over with and see to her…and to Lar!

She gathered her will once again and this time pushed outward, sending three simultaneous blasts hurtling outward against the three remaining beams. Two winked out as the rings of the attackers overloaded and seemed to explode, vaporizing the attackers.

The third and final beam, sent forth by Sinestro himself, held fast.

"Sinestro!"

Jenny could not afford to turn, but it was no trouble recognizing the voice she heard as that of Katma!

Ah!

Jenny put two and two together and realized that, whatever else this Sinestro might be; he was also a native of the same planet Katma called home! Korugar in Sector 1417!

Sinestro, for his part, had obviously seen Katma and Tomar approaching from behind Jenny and his face twisted in instant anger.

With a flick of his wrist, he refocused his beam in such a way that he was catapulted away from Jenny's counter beam. He then glared around and, to Jenny's surprise, disappeared.

"Keep one alive!" She heard Lar's voice calling out to Koriand'r, knowing the ring he wore would transmit his words to the Princess.

Jenny's breath of relief at hearing the voice of her husband was short lived, however.

"Jennifer Gand!"

In space, with their voices being transmitted via their rings, there was no way one could tell from which direction a voice came. Yet she knew that Katma was somewhere to her rear and turned.

The two Green Lantern's, Katma and Tomar, floated in space, their faces stricken. In Katma's arms was the limp form of Arisia.

"There is…something wrong." Tomar struggled to get the words out. He looked at the form in Katma's arms and then at Jenny. "She acted." He spoke again. "We arrived as the beams caught you…and did nothing. We watched…unable to form a course of action…not even knowing we should form a course of action."

"Until she was struck by the beams." Katma continued. Tears flowed from her eyes, welling up and floating away in the weightlessness. "This is not right." She looked up at Jenny. "This is…criminal!" She clutched the golden skinned Green Lantern of Sector 2815 in her arms and her face conveyed the anguish and guilt she felt. "She is hurt."

"She is not hurt!" Koriand'r spat, as she flew up beside Jenny. In one hand she clutched a single attacker, unconscious, his form surrounded by a thin, weak yellow glow. She looked to Jenny, and though there was no condemnation in her voice or eyes, her feelings were clear. "She is dead!"

"What?" Jenny pulled up beside her and ran her energy over the limp form…it was true…the Green Lantern of Sector 2815 was dead. And nothing she could do could bring her back. "How…." She stopped and shook her head. The how of it was obvious. The yellow beams speared through her green shield like hot knives through butter. And she was still healing from her earlier battles! "I should have…" She began, stopping as Koriand'r shook her head.

"It was not your fault, Sentinel." Koriand'r stated and then continued. "She did what she believed needed to be done. She acted…when others did not!" This last was said as she cast a venomous look at Katma and Tomar.

"It was…quick." Koriand'r finished, her voice softer now, seeing the anguish in Jenny's face. "It was not your fault, Sentinel. It is the fault of those that attacked you…and cared not whose life they took!"

Jenny closed her eyes and took a brief moment to say a prayer for the brave Green Lantern. She then sighed and opened her eyes to look at Katma and Tomar.

"I think the Great Battery has been tampered with." Jenny spoke gently. She took a breath and let her energy flare out, washing over the two Green Lanterns. Both, as Arisia had earlier, to a lesser degree, winced as the pure cosmic power of the Starheart burned through them, cleansing their systems, clearing their minds. "You said it was not my fault, but the fault of those that attacked us…then don't blame them either…blame the those that have done this to the Great Battery!"

As the two Green Lanterns regained their senses, Jenny took a moment to allow her energy to play over Arisia. What she discovered caused her to sigh in resignation. With all the cosmic power she possessed, with the power of the Starheart to call upon, there were still some things that she could not do…some things forbidden not only to her but to the Starheart as well. Restoring life to the dead was one of those things.

"It was Sinestro!" Katma was muttering as her eyes cleared and her face grew stern. "Yet it could not have been!"

"My ring identified the person as Sinestro." Jenny offered, speaking softly as she raised her eyes from the limp form in Katma's arms.

"It could not have been." Katma insisted, her eyes hard as she clutched the body of Arisia to her. "I killed Sinestro myself…six years ago!"

"That is only one puzzle." Every one turned as Lar flew up, the unconscious strange Sentinel in his arms. "Here is another!" He held out his arms so they could all get a look…and silence reigned as each tried to deny the evidence of their own eyes.

In Katma's arms was the limp body of Arisia of Graxos IV, her Green Lantern uniform torn and tattered, but still very much recognizable.

And in Lar's arms, slightly younger in appearance, and in a uniform a match for the one Jenny now wore…was Arisia of Graxos IV!

_**Team Sentinel**_

"I think we're going to need help on this one." Lar remarked as the he, Jenny, and the two surviving Green Lantern's gathered once again in the stateroom aboard the converted luxury liner.

They had deposited the captured attacker in a cell of green energy, created by Jenny, in the liner's hold, after removing his yellow ring of power for study.

The body of Arisia…the Green Lantern Arisia…was being prepared for space burial by the people of Graxos and Koriand'r. Though they had not known each other long, the two had gone through hell together and such things forge strong feelings. Koriand'r also made it quite clear that the two Green Lanterns; Tomar-Re and Katma would be tolerated…but not truly welcomed, despite their right, as fellow Green Lanterns to be present. She promised to inform them when the private ceremonies had been concluded and they were ready for the public funeral.

The new Arisia, now lay in a hastily cobbled together infirmary down the hall from the Stateroom. The Graxosian doctor, after just a few tests, had confirmed that she was, indeed, Arisia, despite the impossibility. He also wondered that she still lived.

"Her body has been greatly damaged in the past. Her very DNA has been…damaged. Oh, it is still recognizable as Arisia…but it has been poisoned. Poisoned beyond any means we know to cure." He quickly pulled up a chart that meant little to Jenny but which caused Lar to scratch his chin and nod.

"Radiation poisoning." He interpreted the data."

"Exactly." The doctor nodded and then pulled up another set of records. "These are our Arisia's medical records…Our Arisia was injured in the war on Earth seventeen of your years ago. She was exposed to the same form of radiation. The Guardians, however, prevented her from using her ring to blanket the effects so she could continue to function."

"Blanket?"

"Hide." Tomar clarified. "Not true healing, but it would have gotten her through the rough part so that she could continue to function. Naturally the ring could not have had much effect on anything yellow. But it could suppress the effects by boosting the undamaged portions of her body."

"And it would have killed her." The doctor insisted. He pointed his chin at the sleeping Arisia. "She would have ended like her." He shook his head. " It is my belief that only the cosmic energy that courses through her has kept her alive

"It is." Was the only reply Jenny made, causing both the doctor and Lar to look at her strangely. The four had then forced themselves to eat, knowing that they would need the nourishment for whatever was coming in the future. Afterwards, they had retreated to the stateroom.

"We can request aid from the Guardians…." Tomar-Re began in response to Lar's statement, trailing off when both Lar and Jenny shook their heads.

"No offense, Tomar." Lar spoke up. "But if the Great Battery is tainted, then the last thing we need is more befuddled Green Lanterns around."

"You two are able to think and act clearly now because of my energy." Jenny informed them. "Your rings will hold the charge for the regular twenty-four hours…but at the end of that time, you will need to recharge. Don't use your batteries. Come to me. Your batteries draw off the Great Battery, I don't."

"We will still have the weakness to yellow?" Katma ventured.

"Yes." Jenny admitted. "I am not channeling the power directly into your bodies, but through your ring. Thus, though the weakness will not be as great, it will still be there."

"What help then do you suggest we find?" Tomar turned back to the subject at hand.

"Kara and Rogue." Lar answered instantly, looking at Jenny. Jenny was thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

"And if need be, we know how to get through the Great Portal to Alterverse. We could call on Jade or Alan." She mused. "But for now, let's see if we can get Kara and Rogue out here."

"I have heard those names before!"

The voice, so familiar and yet, at the same time, so different, startled them all.

After entering the stateroom they had, as if by unspoken agreement, settled around a small table. They all now turned back towards the entrance to see…Arisia!

Moving a little shakily, she made her way into the room, waving away the anxious doctor that tried to follow her.

She looked directly at Jenny.

"You know who I am." She said, her voice soft now. To the surprise of her companions, Jenny nodded.

"Arisia of Graxos IV." Jenny clarified. "A former Green Lantern. You surrendered your ring and your battery when the Guardians ordered you away from Earth seventeen years ago. You had a job to do and you meant to see it done." She paused and looked at her companions as she continued. "The Guardian had barely disappeared, reluctantly accepting her resignation, I might add, when the Starheart chose her to be it's next Champion."

"That is not the way it happened!" Katma shook her head. "I was there, I know. Arisia was too hurt to continue the battle…she left earth. She tried to use the ring to heal herself enough to go back…the Guardians would not allow it. They had the ring take her to Oa where they nursed her back to health…and then returned her to her own sector."

"That is the way it happened with the Arisia of this reality." Jenny nodded. "Seventeen years ago Arisia was indeed hurt. She was forced to retreat from earth." She was looking at Arisia now. "And that was when the Probability Device was activated. What was once a single reality of this vast Multiverse was suddenly three! Hardly noticeable among all the realities that already existed and still continue to be created. But this was the first time any had been artificially created." She pointed to towards the floor. "This one the people here named Universe-1, Multiverse-1, or MV-1. The other two are called MV-2 and MV-3. All three share the same exact history up until that device was activated…after that…things changed. The device tailored all three. If you were to look back at their histories now…I am sure you would see some inconsistencies. Things that happened in one reality in the past that did not happen in the others. You might also see that even the ages of some of the people are different! That is the doing of the Probability device!" She stopped and again looked at Arisia. "She is from the reality we have termed MV-2!"

"How…." Lar began, mystified, closing his mouth as Arisia spoke up.

"The Starheart is giving her the information." She said. "Just as it is giving me information about you."

"Us?" Lar's eyebrows rose, wondering exactly what information the blasted Starheart was sharing with out his knowledge.

"Be quiet, Lar." Jenny spoke in a voice that seemed, to all the others, to come from far away. Lar closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes, suppressing the natural irritation that rose. "The Starheart is rushing us." Jenny tried to explain. "It is in a hurry…but I can't see exactly what it is trying to convey."

Arisia shook her head as the others looked at her. She stepped closer to Jenny and slowly raised her left hand towards her, palm outwards.

Seeing this, Jenny raised her own right hand until her palm was mere inches from Arisia's.

Lar and the two Green Lanterns gasped as visible green energy crackled and sparked, leaping from Jenny to Arisia.

Jenny gave no outward appearance of surprise, but Arisia stiffened as the energy flowed from the ex She-Hulk through her body.

After a moment the flow of energy stopped and Arisia gave a sigh. To the others she seemed stronger, more sure of herself. Jenny was thoughtful.

"Arisia requires the same type of energy that the Starheart supplies…and that I generate...to survive." She mused. "I need to discharge the energy I generate or go insane as it builds up."

"If I need to leave the Multiverse, I am cut off from the Starheart." Arisia took up where Jenny left off. "As I just recently discovered. I cannot get that energy…nor can it siphon off the excess energy from Jenny if she is not in the Multiverse."

"But we can form a symbiotic relationship." Jenny went on…in the exact same tone…and the onlookers now knew that it was neither Jenny nor Arisia speaking…but the Starheart speaking through them…using their minds to frame it's concepts into forms that could be understood. "Arisia will receive the energy she needs to function as a Sentinel as well as the energy she needs to live…and I will not be subjected to a build up that could cause insanity."

"But there is more." Arisia spoke again, her voice slow and seemingly far away. She stepped closer as Jenny stood to face her.

Lar, his brow lowered with suspicion slowly stood and started to move around the table, stopping when Tomar placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait." The Birdman whispered. "I do not know what is happening…but I don't think the Starheart will hurt either of them."

Lar looked at the Green Lantern but said nothing. Yet neither did he move to stop whatever was about to happen.

Jenny was aware of all that was going on, yet even she did not know what it was the Starheart was trying to tell her.

She knew that it wanted something from her…and that it wanted her permission. That, if nothing else, gave her some confidence. The Starheart would not do anything major without her permission. Yet it was also letting her know that once this happened, it would be permanent. There would be no going back.

At that instant, Jenny realized…and assumed that Arisia was realizing…that the Starheart had arranged this. It was not a god…but it had access to knowledge they did not. And it had used that knowledge to bring the two of them together.

She silently gave her permission, and yet still braced herself. There was a pause and, looking into Arisia's eyes, she knew that the MV-2 Sentinel was wrestling with the same questions and uncertainty. Finally the golden skinned Sentinel nodded, the movement so slight as to be nearly indiscernible…and both she and Jenny stepped closer.

"NO!" Lar ripped the table between him and the women out of its moorings, tossing it out of his way, as his wife and the new Arisia stepped forward…into each other!

The two figures blurred, their forms merging even as Lar reached out to grasp them.

Tomar and Katma could only stare, dumbfounded, as Lar was pulled in, his form merging with the others.

Lar felt as if he were being swept down a whirlpool. The stateroom vanished form his sight, replaced by darkness as his mind was pulled inward to merge with Jenny and Arisia.

And there was another presence!

For the first time, Lar knew he was actually 'seeing' the Starheart! And he knew that he was being allowed to see this.

He felt his mind touched, his memories sorted and in turn he saw the minds and memories of both Jenny and Arisia…and he knew, no matter what, the three of them would be bonded by this experience for the rest of their lives!

Tomar and Katma rushed around the table as Lar's form reappeared and was tossed backward.

The Daxamite lay on the floor, his eyes unseeing, staring towards the ceiling for a good minute before he shook himself.

With the help of the Green Lanterns he hauled himself to his feet and looked towards Jenny and Arisia.

Their blurred forms were hidden by a bright green glow now and all he could do was wait.

It did not take long.

Eventually the glow faded and a figure, green skinned with blond hair, features a perfect mixture of both Jenny and Arisia, opened her eyes for the very first time.

"I am…." The voice was strange. Instead of a single voice, it sounded exactly like two voices talking together. "…Senturia." The figure finished.

Hesitantly it stepped forward and reached out a hand to gently touch Lar's cheek.

"Jenny?"

"She is…here." Senturia spoke haltingly. "We are…one." Her brows furrowed and she stepped back. "We cannot…function long like this."

The green glow reappeared and, quicker than the initial merger had taken; it quickly faded, once again revealing Jenny and Arisia as they separated

Both women swayed and, had it not been for Lar's super speed, would have fallen.

If Tomar and Katma noticed that he handled both women gently, fussing over them as he made them comfortable on the floor, lavishing concern that, previously he would have lavished on Jenny alone, they said nothing.

Instead they waited until he had assured him self that both women were as comfortable as he could make then and had stepped back.

"Lar Gand?" Katma ventured quietly. Lar looked to her and, with a final glance at the dozing women, nodded his head and moved back towards his seat.

He righted the table, a feat requiring a use of his heat vision to weld it back to the metal deck from which he had torn it, and settled in with a sigh.

"I can't describe it all." He began. "When I touched them, the Starheart pulled me in. Not for me to join with them…but to ease the fears it knew I had. Our thoughts and our memories merged. I was Jenny, Arisia, and Lar Gand, all at once. And I knew what the Starheart was doing. Then it kicked me out." He laughed, if somewhat bitterly. "I can't describe the feeling. We were bonded, the three of us. No secrets, no hiding. Nothing. But because I am just an ally of the Starheart and not truly part of it, I could not remain." He motioned towards the women. "I thought I knew what was going to happen…we've seen it before."

Both Katma and Tomar nodded, recalling all too clearly the incident in Alterverse where Jenny had merged with Alan Scott and Jade.

"This was not that intense." Lar went on. "This was a true merger. That one…I think Jenny's cosmic power simply merged with the mystic power of Jade and Alan to form a unique form of energy. But I believe it was still under the control of the Mystic Starheart of Alterverse. And even though none of them can recall exactly what happened, I think it was Alan that was the main guiding force of that union." He looked again at the women. "Senturia is no where near that magnitude of power. She is basically a construct able to channel more of the Starheart's energy than a single Sentinel could. Able to hold and direct energy that would burn out Arisia by herself or send Jenny into instant insanity." Lar shrugged as he finished up. "That is about all I was able to get. That and the knowledge that now the three of us are bonded together." He looked up at Katma and Tomar. "Jenny and I were calling ourselves Team Sentinel…that team has just grown."

"Lar Gand." Tomar shook his head. "You cannot be sure of that. You have only just met this Arisia…." He trailed of as Lar began to laugh.

"Tomar, didn't you hear what I said?" He pointed towards Arisia. "We may have just met her…and she us…but the Starheart knew all of us. And we merged, Tomar. I know her past…her likes, her dislikes…I know all about Arisia of Graxos IV of MV-2. Just as I know all about Jennifer Walters-Gand. Just as they now know all there is to know about me and each other." He shook his head in turn. "The memories are fading, for the most part. We won't be able to do what Rogue is able to do when it comes to Kara's memories. But there will be some that don't fade. There will always be a part of Jenny and Arisia within me…just as there will be a part of me and each other in them."

He stood and made his way to look out at the stars through the viewscreen in the stateroom.

"And The Starheart has touched me as well. I am not the chosen Champion….but now it has a link to me." He turned back and looked at the Green Lantern's, his face serious and worried.

"I know where Arisia was coming from…and how she got here." "Friends…we got trouble. Big trouble!"

_**Team Sentinel**_

"First of all, welcome to the team!"

Arisia nodded wordlessly towards the holographic images that appeared in the center of the stateroom. She was still trying to sort out her feelings about what had occurred and the conflicting feelings she had upon seeing the image of the blonde headed Kara and red headed Rogue didn't help.

It wasn't that she was jealous or suspicious…but there was something…

Her eyes narrowed as the blonde hologram turned its attention back to Jenny. It was then that she noted the intense worry seeping through the masks both she and Rogue were attempting hide behind. It was then that she realized that she was seeing the two of them as Jenny would see them…and knew that Jenny was seeing through the masks as easily as she.

"As for help…" Kara shook her head. "I can't leave Earth right now, Jenny. There's a lot going on…." Jenny shook her had in return and cut in.

"Cut the crap, Kara. You are trying too hard to hide something. What's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence and then Rogue spoke up.

"The Twins are missing, Jenny."

Those simple words were enough to make Lar sit up and take notice.

"What do you mean…missing?" He demanded.

"We believe they were attempting to construct a dimensional portal to travel to Alterverse." Kara explained. "As soon as we got word, we contacted Ian. He has determined that their…transmission…was intercepted and redirected." She paused, as if unsure if she should continue.

"Spit it out, Kara." Jenny demanded.

"We know who did it…but we don't know where she sent them." Kara spoke slowly. "It was Glorith of Baldurr, Lar. From the Citadel at the End of Time!"

Lar reeled as if sucker punched. But Kara was not finished.

"Ian thinks she was trapped there and used the girl's transmission to free herself." She went on. "She's here on Earth somewhere…building up her power. As soon as she feels strong enough…you know where she will go!"

"She'll go where ever I am!" Lar stated flatly.

"Exactly." The hologram of Kara nodded.

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about." Lar muttered. He grimaced and then looked back at the hologram. "We'll worry about Glorith if and when she shows up." He said. "Now back to the twins."

The hologram shrugged, trying to appear calm, but Arisia knew that the only people she was fooling would be the two Green Lanterns, Tomar and Katma.

"Ian, Zal, Lex, and Reed were able to get the portal up and running again…long enough for Ian to go through." Kara explained.

"Zal?" Jenny had to smile. "Working with Lex? That would have been a site to see."

"It was…difficult at first." Rogue put in, trying to hide a smile at the memory. "It took both Kara and I to keep Zal from killing Lex on site. But I think he finally realized that not every reality is exactly the same."

"Well, he seemed to accept it quicker than two hard headed Kryptonian females I know." Jenny quipped. She then turned serious again. "So what did Ian discover?"

Arisia closed her eyes and tried to grasp a fleeting fragment of a memory…something from Lar's past….to no avail. The memories were fading already.

"What about the Time Trapper?" Lar asked, unknowingly hitting upon the memory that Arisia had tried to grasp.

"Dead." Kara answered. "Ian was able to discover some information from the Citadel…and that was part of it." She paused. "According to Ian, it was a good thing that Glorith did not simply transport the twins to the Citadel. He says the security measures the Trapper took would be enough to take out a group of Kryptonians."

"He's right." Lar nodded. "The Legion was never able to crack that security."

"Well, apparently Ian can." Rogue added. "or rather, his little computer friend can. In fact, Ian was so taken with the place that he has decided to move in!"

"Move in?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Will that not have an adverse effect on Zal and the people of Otherverse?" Arisia spoke before thinking and blushed as the holograms turned in her direction in surprise.

Jenny had introduced her…but had not gone into any detail.

"It's a long story." Jenny explained when Kara turned back to her. "But a good question."

"It shouldn't." Rogue answered. "Ian has promised to keep tabs on the events in Otherverse and has furnished Zal with the means to contact him if needed. Besides, he has left Frostfire there."

"So what now?" Lar brought it back to problem of the twins.

"Now they are trying to figure out exactly where Glorith sent the girls. But they are not holding out much hope."

"Which means you have to find Glorith and find out from her." Lar mused. He shook his head. "Glorith is a stubborn one, Kara. You know her. You've run up against her before with the Legion. And she is powerful. And neither of you have any resistance to magic."

'Speaking of magic." Kara sighed. "Stephanie is missing as well." When Reed tried to contact her to have her go with him for a check on your child, there was no answer. Lex sent a team to her apartment to check on her. The apartment had been ransacked. There was no sign of Stephanie."

"This just keeps getting better." Jenny scowled. "And the baby?"

"Reed says it is fine." Rogue was quick to assure. "He is working with cell samples taken before the baby was put into stasis. The prognosis does not look good for any results in the near future."

"And he only has one shot at it." Kara reminded Jenny. "Reed has to be one hundred percent convinced that he has a permanent cure before he will even consider dropping the stasis field."

Arisia watched as Lar took one of Jenny's hands and squeezed gently. The one time She-Hulk was stressed, though she hid it well. Hesitantly, Arisia stepped closer to the pair and took Jenny's free hand in her own, adding her own support.

"So what now?" Lar asked, his feeble attempt to change the subject apparent to all.

"Now?" Kara took a breath. "Rogue and I are going to concentrate on our problems here and see if we can locate the twins and Stephanie. Hopefully we'll have that mess straightened out by the time you get here." She held up a hand to make her point. "Yes, I know what you said….but right now you have a fleet of refugees…excuse me…prospective settlers…to deliver before you can do anything else. You get those people here and then we'll set up a new game plan. Okay?"

She waited for both Lar and Jenny to nod and then gave a weak smile.

"Good. We'll see you soon. Kara and Rogue out."

The hologram faded and both Lar and Jenny seemed to slump.

"She's right."

All three turned to Tomar.

"We do have a responsibility to these people. They have come under attack once already. There is no way we can just leave them to their own devices while we go off."

"And Tomar and I could not handle it alone." Katma admitted. "In a few hours this charge you gave us will run out and we will need to recharge. And it is going to take us longer than twenty-four hours to get these people to the Sol system."

"Perhaps…Perhaps not."

Now all five turned…their mouths dropping open in surprise.

It was Ganthet, the Guardian, that had spoken…but he was not alone. Counting Ganthet, there was seven of the Guardians from Oa standing together in the large stateroom. And they were there in the flesh…these were no holograms. And at least three of them were something Arisia had never thought to see…three of these Guardians were…women!

"We will discuss this fully in a short time. But now, I believe the Princess Koriand'r is about to arrive to inform you that preparations are complete. It is time to attend the funeral of a friend…and honor the passing of a Green Lantern!"

_**Team Sentinel**_

If there was any doubt as to the place of honor Arisia had held in the society of her homeworld, the lavish funeral prepared by her people and Koriand'r dispelled it all.

And if any of those present felt that Arisia had not been given the honor she was due from the Green Lantern Corps…the presence of seven of the Guardians of Oa corrected that notion.

As the clear topped capsule bearing Arisia's body slowly traversed the length of the vast ship's chapel towards the chute that would launch her into space, forever to sail through the airless void of space within the sector that had, for many years, been her charge, people wept openly. Within, Arisia lay, her green and white uniform neatly cleaned, lay with her arms crossed over her breasts, her sightless eyes open in the custom of her people.

Tears turned to awe, however, as the Guardians stood forth and played their energy over the capsule, engraving images of honor into the surface and decorating it, for all time, with the emblem of the Green Lantern Corps.

There had been no eulogy, which had surprised Jenny. It was not until later, talking with the new Arisia, that she learned that eulogies are given only in the private ceremonies amongst her people, not public ceremonies.

A trait, she mused, that Koriand'r's people seemed to share.

Silence fell as the capsule neared the chute and ever so slowly moved out of sight.

The hatch closed and, with a slight wumph…the capsule was ejected.

_**Team Sentinel**_

The refugee fleet moved on, traversing through space towards their new home. Yet they left a piece of themselves behind as they quickly moved beyond vision.

Floating through the void, the capsule gave off a dull green glow. A warning for potential grave robbers that might come across the capsule in the centuries to come. And if that were not enough, the small plaque, green and radiating a powerful energy, told the full story.

**Arisia**

**Of Graxos IV**

**Green Lantern**

**Of Sector 2815**

"_**In the Darkest Day,**_

_**In the Blackest Night,**_

_**No Evil Shall Escape My Sight.**_

_**Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,**_

_**Beware my Power,**_

_**Green Lantern's Light!"**_

End of Chapter 9

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse_

_- and Supergirl's Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and The Web of Shadows, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	8. Chapter 10: A Little Detour part 2

Multiverse Earth 1 Chapter 10 (MVE1-10) The Twins #4 Part 2: A Little Detour A Multiverse/Alterverse/Otherverse Crossover © Dylan Clearbrook (Note: this story runs concurrently with MV1-9 through MV1-12.) Apokolips, Undisclosed Location

It has been described by some as a dead, dark world. Though dark was perhaps an apt description, Apokolips was far from dead!

The surface, dotted here and there by gouts of flame and plumes of smoke from raging volcanoes, was hidden from space by a single, black cloud of smoke that stretched to cover the entire world.

Yet beneath the noxious fumes and corrosive atmosphere, deep beneath the lifeless, poisonous surface, vast arrays of tunnels and caverns crowded the underground of this world.

The gloomy, forbidding planet teemed with life. Life with but a single purpose! That purpose being whatever its single, ruthless master deemed it to be!

Deep within the bowels of the hostile world, at doors that would open into the throne room, a chamber as harsh and as frightening as the rest of the world, DeSaad paused and took a deep breath.

For an instant, the scrawny man wrung his hands as he went over, in his mind, the messages he had to deliver. There was no bad news. If there had been any, he would not have hesitated to have some one else deliver the news. Indeed, he had done so the previous wake period, ordering some wretch to report the failure of a mission the Master had demanded. The Master was known for taking his anger out on the bearers of bad news.

Calming his nerves, he nodded to the two parademons that acted as guardians and waited while they swung the great doors open. Then, eyes on the floor before his feet, he began the long trek through the entrance hall, past columns and statuettes depicting horrors that no sane man could see without suffering intense mental distress, past the preserved carcasses of past enemies, past the cringing forms of slaves and generals alike. None of these bothered DeSaad in the slightest. Indeed, he had quite willingly helped to decorate the hall in years past. Before HE had come along!

Raising his eyes ever so slightly, DeSaad stifled a grimace. It would not do to allow the Master to see the disgust, anger, and envy that swept through his mind and soul at the sight of the man that stood at the Master's right hand…a place of honor that had been his alone for so long!

Completely at odds with his surroundings, the man wore a floor length, hooded robe of the brightest yellow; it's only decoration being a large black starburst over the right breast.

The hood was always pulled up, casting his face in shadows, though one could see, if one looked close enough, the deep red skin of the man's lower face.

The man's hands, when not folded in the sleeves of his robe, were always covered in thin gloves of the same yellow colored material. With the exception of the middle finger of the right hand, they were otherwise unadorned. On that finger rested a black ring in to which a large, glowing yellow stone had been set.

DeSaad approached the great throne slowly, finally stopping a measured distance away and prostrating himself on the floor, awaiting recognition and permission to speak.

The Master sat upon the throne, his glowing red eyes flashing as he gazed off into seeming nothingness.

DeSaad waited with outward patience, yet inside he seethed. For years he had stood at the Master's right hand, watching as others came forward, prostrating themselves, awaiting the pleasure of the Master. There they had waited until the master acknowledged them. Some few would occasionally tire of waiting and move to leave…those would not get far before those terrible Omega Beams flashed from the Master's eyes, sending the poor unfortunate into oblivion. Others had been so fearful they had starved to death, waiting.

The hooded man bent and whispered into the Master's ear and then stood straight again as the Master turned his deadly gaze upon the prostrated DeSaad.

"Rise, DeSaad. Rise and Report!" Darkseid commanded, his gravelly voice booming through the chamber.

DeSaad did as ordered, climbing to his feet, careful to keep his face down. It was only then that he noticed the scorch marks on the floor beneath him. Most probably all that remained of the messenger he had sent earlier with the news of the only failure thus far in the current operations.

"The interlopers have been transferred to holding cells, Sire." DeSaad reported. "As you commanded, they were examined. They are indeed either Kryptonian or Daxamite. We have not, as yet, been able to determine which. We have been able to determine that there are some very minor genetic differences between two of the interlopers and the third interloper."

"Excellent." Darkseid stood. "And have you discovered how they arrived here?"

"No, Sire." DeSaad shook his head. "It was obvious that a portal of some sort was used to deposit them within your throne room, Sire. But other than that, we have not been able to discover any residual energy that might explain it. Clothing samples, however, confirm that all three are from the third world in the Sol System. Though there are admittedly some discrepancies."

The great Lord considered for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well, DeSaad." His gravelly voice boomed out. When DeSaad did not immediately withdrawal he spoke again. "There is something else, DeSaad?"

"Yes Sire. Granny Goodness wishes to know when the prisoners are to be given to her for untraining."

"They are not." Darkseid's eyes flashed. "These are beyond her abilities. The prisoners are to be kept away from all other prisoners. They are to be treated well. They will be…useful…in the future. When their usefulness is at an end, so shall they…end!"

"Yes, Sire."

"How do the preparations go, DeSaad?" This came not from Darkseid, but from the hooded man.

For a brief instant DeSaad rejoiced, hoping that his Master would now destroy this impertinent interloper. That hope was dashed as Darkseid glanced towards the man and then back to him.

"Answer, DeSaad, or must you be persuaded?" he commanded.

DeSaad paled and stumbled over his words in his haste to comply.

"A-All go-goes well, Sire." He gulped. "The Khunds were a bit difficult to persuade and the creature Mongul was hesitant to join with your magnificent forces…but they have been…persuaded. With the Khunds and the Warworld, we now have seven complete battle fleets ready to be deployed." He swallowed as he continued "Minus, of course, the strike fleet that was deployed to destroy the Princess Koriand'r and her fleet."

"Why were the Khunds…difficult?" Darkseid demanded.

"Mordru, Sire."

"Mordru." Those within earshot quailed at the hatred in that voice. "The damnable wizard has not been seen for seventeen years."

"Your pardon, Sire." DeSaad almost whispered. "Were you absent for so long and returned, would you not expect things to be as you left them?"

For that, Darkseid had no answer.

"Very good, DeSaad." He said after a moment. "You may depart unless there is anything else?"

"Nothing else, Sire. Thank you, Sire." DeSaad nearly fell over his own feet in his haste to retreat from the throne chamber. Yet even as he reached the doors, he was stopped in his tracks by that rough, deep voice.

"DeSaad!" Darkseid turned his gaze fully on the Slave that had, in the past, aided him in gaining mastery over Apokolips. "You shall leave the prisoners to me, DeSaad. I shall deal with them from now on! You are not to…indulge in your pleasures. Do you understand, DeSaad?"

"Yes, Sire." DeSaad could not hide the disappointment in his voice.

Another man, another master, might have consoled him, might have promised him something at a later time. Darkseid did neither. He merely expected his orders to be obeyed. Everyone on Apokolips knew what disobedience would bring.

As the great doors swung closed behind DeSaad, Darkseid turned his attention to his companion.

"Does he speak the truth?" He demanded. "Do our preparations go well?"

"As well as can be expected, Lord Darkseid." The hooded man answered. "The failure of the attack on Princess Koriand'r was a set-back, but nothing that cannot be overcome."

"It is of no importance, in any case." Darkseid responded. He turned to look down at the generals of his forces that still stood ready for his commands. "Princess Koriand'r is no longer a threat to us. Nor was she ever truly a threat. She could merely have alerted our enemies before we are ready to strike. And now…even if they are alerted, they will have no time to prepare for the arrival of my fleets!"

"Lord Darkseid." The hooded man stepped down off the dais upon he had stood beside Darkseid's throne so that he could face the Master of Apokolips. "I must remind you that my people have gone to a great effort to get you the information you need. We were the ones that showed you the technology to hide your world…indeed several worlds…from the Green Lanterns and the Guardians. We were the ones that aided you in finally destroying new Genesis before we gave you the means to pull Apokolips out of its own space and time to come here. You cannot ignore our warnings now! You must…"

Darkseid's eyes flashed and the hooded man stopped, cringing, as the Omega Beams shot forth. The beams swept the room, covering the cowering generals and helpless slaves alike, banishing them all into non-existence. Only when he and the hooded man remained in the room did Darkseid allow the beams to subside.

"Take care of how you speak to me!" The words were not shouted, yet fear raced through the hooded man's body as he realized how close he had come to crossing the one line he must not cross. Indeed, he had gone so far that Darkseid had been forced to annihilate those that had witnessed his outburst. "I am Darkseid, Master of Apokolips…Master of the Universe! I MUST do nothing unless I deem it so!"

"Of…of course, Lord Darkseid!" The hooded man bowed his head. "Forgive me. I simply worry at times."

Darkseid was silent for a moment and then he nodded again, as if in answer to some inner voice.

"I have decided." He turned his gaze fully on the hooded man. "You will find new commanders for the fleets, then I will give them their commands. You will have six of the fleets paint their ships yellow. These fleets will then begin the assault upon Oa. If The Great Battery is…compromised…as you say…then it should be sufficient. The seventh fleet, with the Warworld, I shall lead myself…To Earth!"

The hooded man clinched his fists within the folds of his sleeves. He could never understand this…Monster's…fixation with such a backward planet! He had been able to curb his thoughts on the matter so far, but now he felt it imperative to speak up. Earth had long ago ceased to be a source of worries.

"Lord Darkseid, do you not think it would be wiser to leave such an insignificant world to perish on its own and use the Warworld and the Khunds against the Green Lanterns? Once we have taken Oa, and the Great Battery, there will be nothing to stand in your way. You can use the energy to…" he trailed off as once again Darkseid swung his gaze in his direction.

"Insignificant." The stony face was, the hooded man believed, incapable of smiling, yet the effect he now saw was the equivalent. Darkseid pointed one finger at the floor. "You heard DeSaad's report on those three females that appeared in my throne room, Qwardian. MY THRONE ROOM. Without warning! You heard the analysis. They come from the third world in the Sol System. Earth, Qwardian. They came from Earth. And do not think I do not have my own resources, Qwardian. My spies on that world tell me that at least two more like them are still on that insignificant little world."

"Lord Darkseid, I hardly see that this changes…"

"Do NOT presume to believe that Darkseid is without wisdom, little man!" This time Darkseid voice did raise and the hooded man quaked beneath his robe. "Do you not understand the significance of this? Those three females are either Kryptonians or Daxamite! Does that not concern you? It should, Little man. Because here, in this reality, neither should exist. The last Kryptonian died seventeen earth years ago! So tell me, Qwardian, if neither Kryptonians or Daxamites can exist in this reality…WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?"

The hooded man made no reply, nor did Darkseid wait for one. In large strides, the Master of Apokolips, Lord of the New Gods, exited the throne room.

"I do not know where they came from, Vile One." The hooded man thought to himself, knowing better than to speak his thoughts aloud. He pulled back his hood, revealing his hate filled, red face and dark hair. "But I shall find out. This I swear! As I swear to learn more of this new…Sentinel!"

Apokolips Later in Sinestro's Private Quarters

Darkseid was not the trusting sort. Not that it mattered, for neither was Sinestro.

Upon entering the quarters Darkseid had assigned him, the first thing the outlaw Korugarian did was to allow the yellow energy from his ring to play around the room, blanketing any and all spy devices.

That accomplished, the allowed the yellow energy to form a bubble around himself as an extra precaution. Now, nothing he said or did would be detectable from the outside. Nor would any energy signals be detected. That was the primary concern.

Bubble in place, Sinestro removed a small compact unit from his belt and opened it.

At first glance it would look like nothing more than a hand held communication device, capable of transmitting sight and sound.

At the moment the tiny screen was blank…a condition that did not last long.

Such a unit as this required a tremendous power source. Had such a source been included with the unit, it would have been the size of a small desk.

Such a power source was not needed however. Not when there was another so readily available.

Sinestro funneled energy directly into the unit and smiled thinly as it came to life.

He waited patiently for a moment and then nodded as the small screen brightened and then cleared, showing a craggily, tanned face.

"Report." The face ordered with out preamble.

"Things go as planned with Darkseid. And he still believes I am from Qward. He has no clue that I and those that are with me come from an alternate timeline." Sinestro responded in a precise, clear voice. "There have been…complications, however."

"Complications? Explain."

"Our translation to this reality was…intercepted." Sinestro hesitated. "Or rather, our translation intercepted another. I was able to detect a slight temporal anomaly, which might indicate that the other originated sometime in the near future. I was also able to determine that the other translation signal originated outside the Multiverse."

"Is that all?"

"No." Sinestro shook his head. "I was not able to determine the origin of the other translation…not the identity of the individual being translated. But our translation pulled whoever it was into this reality and this time with us."

He paused and shook his head.

"And that is not the only complication." He admitted. He recounted his experience with the new Sentinel upon his arrival and, before his listener could react with disbelief, launched straight into a description of the three females that had appeared unexpectedly in Darkseid's throne room.

"Everything Darkseid's people have been able to discover points to them being Kryptonian." He finished, effectively stopping the other's questions concerning the Sentinel.

"Kryptonian? Impossible!" The other finally exploded.

"Yes?" Though he did not let it show, Sinestro was enjoying the other's sudden discomfort. "Behold a likeness of those even now held in Darkseid's dungeons!"

He used his energy to form a small hologram, making sure that it was visible to the other…and making sure the markings on the uniforms worn when they were captured were displayed.

"NO!" The other sputtered. "It cannot be!"

"I assure you it is." Sinestro cut in. "And I can also assure you that not one of the three are the so called Powergirl of Target-2." He paused and pressed on. "I was under the impression that this reality was targeted first because it had no Kryptonians or Sentinels. Yet from what Darkseid's spies tell him…there are two more Kryptonians on the planet Earth in the Sol System. The same world that your Kal-El called home!"

"Kal-El is dead!" the other hissed. "I saw his body myself." The other visibly calmed himself. "And yet, those that you have there indeed wear the symbol of the House of El." He paused. "Sinestro, you must discover the identity of these…Kryptonians. And you must discover where they came from. They cannot be allowed to interfere with our plans. The Oans and the Green Lantern Corps must fall. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Sinestro nodded. '_More than you realized you pompous oaf._' This last was thought, not spoken. Aloud he added: "And this new Sentinel? I assure you, it was not the Sentinel of MV-2, as those of this reality call the Target – 2 timeline. And this timeline was selected as Target 1 specifically because it had neither Powergirl nor Sentinel!"

There was a pause and then a heavy sigh.

"Sinestro…discover what you can. Until we have gotten to the bottom of this, we cannot proceed. I will have to take…counsel on how to proceed."

Sinestro suppressed a smile. If there was one thing the other hated, it was admitting that he had to answer to others. Worse still was having to admit it, however subtly, to one he thought an inferior.

"I am afraid it is not quite that simple." Sinestro put on a look of feigned concern. "Darkseid will not wait for anyone. He plans to move soon…"

"Then let him move!" The other all but bellowed. He then looked out at Sinestro…somewhat hopefully. "Have you discovered…." He trailed off as Sinestro shook his head.

"Nothing. No trace. It is as if Mordru simply vanished from existence seventeen years ago."

"Very well." The other straightened and once again assumed an arrogant attitude. "Darkseid will have to move alone…and die alone…if he will not wait. You are not to inform him of our true nature. Do you understand?" When Sinestro nodded wordlessly the other smiled. "Good. We will expect to hear from you soon concerning the girls and the new Sentinel, Sinestro. We will be able to give you your orders then on how to proceed. Zod out!"

Sinestro grimaced as the picture faded. Arrogant Buffoon! Soon…soon that despicable Kryptonian would learn the truth of things…and then Sinestro would be the one to gloat.

Until then…Sinestro sighed. He would do as General Zod ordered…not because the asinine zelok (a particularly unsavory animal on Korugar, quite similar to a Terran skunk – only deadlier.) ordered it, but because it was the sensible thing to do….

But first…Sinestro lifted his ring to his lips and began to speak softly. He had another, far more important, report to deliver.

Apokolips Cell block 264908

Kira, the girl known in Alterverse as Supergirl, was irritated.

One moment she was enjoying a rare quiet…sunny day. The next moment, an arm reaches out of thin air and grabs her!

After that, things were a bit hazy. She remembered being pulled, or sucked, into something she could not see. But once inside, it was like a giant tube snaking into the sky and into space…and beyond.

She had been partially conscience conscious of the fact that she was not alone…and then everything had gone black.

When she awakened, it was in a cell with beams of energy, mere inches apart, shooting from the ceiling over the doorway, as well as from the sides, creating a criss-cross effect.

"Repulsar beams." Karen determined after examining them closely. "They won't hurt you, but they will push you away."

She had soundly chewed both girls out for their lack of caution already…there was no need to go over it all again. A change from her recent past. Then she would have continued to harp on the subject. But she had grown since then. Partially thanks to Kara Zor-El and partially thanks to her own mother. And partially thanks to herself.

No, she was not like she was in the oh-so-recent past. But then, in times past, she had not been in this kind of predicament…with two teenage girls looking to her for guidance.

Of course it had not started that way.

The first to recover, Kira had enough time to examine her cellmates before they began to stir.

Two blonde girls, twins apparently, with features that reminded Kira strongly of the Multiverse Kara Zor-El she had so recently met…and learned so much from in such a short time. From there it was no stretch to come to the conclusion that these girls must be Carrie and Karen…Kara's daughters.

She tried to recall all that Kara had said about the girls and the two things that stood out were their extremely high intelligence and their inability to control the emotional feedback each received from the empathetic bond they shared. Correction…three things. Kara had also mentioned…with a sigh…that both girls needed to develop a little more common sense to match their inquisitiveness.

And with that memory…she knew where that hand out of nowhere had come from. But how had they all ended up in this cell?

Out of curiosity, Kira attempted to use her x-ray vision to get a lay out of the cell area…nothing. A few quick tests confirmed that she was powerless. Where ever they were, they were under the influence of a red sun!

Kira shook her head and tried not to allow the irritation she was feeling overwhelm her.

She had examined the cell from top to bottom after examining the girls (they were, like her, completely naked. Whoever had tossed them in this cell had also stripped them of their uniforms) and found absolutely nothing.

Of course, that did not stop the girls from trying after they had awakened and learned of their predicament.

When Carrie began to bitch, Kira figured it was enough. It was time to get it over and done with if they were ever going to have a chance to escape.

She had planted herself firmly in front of the bitching twin and quite clearly told her to shut up.

She had pitched her voice and tone in such a way to antagonize rather than cajole. She didn't want the girls to calm down…she wanted them angry…as angry as she could possibly make them. Only then would she be able to do what she knew would have to be done. And better now than in the middle of an escape!

So she pushed. And pushed. Hitting all of Carrie's buttons and, confirming that Karen was picking up on and amplifying the irritation, began on her as well!

It did not take as long as she thought it might and was almost caught by surprise when Carrie took the first swing!

Almost. Had she been surprised, she would have been hurt, for Carrie pulled no punches, lashing out in a classic Koh-Re move.

Fortunately for Kira, it was a move guided by anger, not thought.

As the foot came at her, Kira sidestepped easily, catching the foot and pulling, sending Carrie pin-wheeling into the now furious Karen.

Back and forth it went as Kira easily avoided every strike by the enraged teens and in turn sent them tumbling the length and breadth of the cell again and again.

It had gone on longer than Kira had anticipated…and by the time the girls lay in a heap on the floor, unable to continue, she was well and truly winded.

"Anger." She had told them, huffing and puffing. "You can use it or it can use you. If you are going to let it use you, then you are going to have to figure out how to get out of here on your own…because I will be damned if I let your anger and inability to act rationally get me killed!" She had grasped them both by the chins and forced them to look at her. "I know about the link, girls. But I am not going to cut you any slack because of it. You are both intelligent girls! You know about the link and you know what it does. If you prefer to be children and not try to do something about it, then that is up to you…but I am not going to let your childish death wish get me killed as well!" She stood straight, her hands on her hips as she looked down on them. "You have known about this link for some time. Kara was wrong in letting it go for this long with out making you do something about it…but then…it is not Kara's problem…it's yours! But now…because all our lives may depend on you being able to think and act rationally, even when angry, it's my problem too! So what are you going to do about it?"

Both girls had been sullen for some time after that…but watching them, Kira knew that her words were sinking in. For perhaps the first time, they were truly becoming aware of the real drawbacks to the link they had relied on since coming to know each other.

Now Kira lay back on one of the cots, looking up at the rainbow of colors that danced upon the ceiling, reflections from a piece of metal that Carrie was twirling in her hands.

Metal? Reflection? Kira sat up and looked first at Carrie and then at Karen. Karen, noticing her sudden movement looked up and then looked where the older girl was looking. Then she looked back and Kira, both of them beginning to smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Carrie grumbled.

"It's not big enough." Karen ignored her and stopped smiling as she thought about it.

"Size isn't important." Kira answered. She pointed a finger at Carrie. "Don't even go there!"

"Whaa?"

"Where did you get that?" Kira demanded. The three of them had awoken stark naked. There was absolutely no way Carrie could have hidden it away.

"Under this bunk." Carrie sat up, handing the shiny piece of metal to Kira.

"Look," Kira nodded beyond the beams to a control panel. The back of the panel faced them, so they could not see the controls directly. Yet behind the console was a wall of shiny metal. "These beams are light. They repel solid objects, but they will reflect off a shiny, or mirrored surface and pass right through a transparent surface. What would happen if we reflected a beam off that wall…?"

_**MV1-10**_

DeSaad was restless.

He had left the throne room and then, after being summoned back, had aided the Hooded-man in picking out new commanders for the fleets. And now he found himself in his own area. The confinement sector. It was here that he spent most of his time. Perfecting methods of torture. Not that they needed perfecting of course. It was just a quirk of his nature. Torturing others, hearing their screams, their cries for mercy…even death, excited him like no woman ever could.

And here were three prime candidates…and he had been ordered…Ordered…to leave them be!

"Good evening, DeSaad!"

DeSaad spun as he entered the confinement control room. It was the hooded man.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled. He had no fear of letting this…this upstart know how he felt when he was not under Darkseid's gaze. "You do not belong here."

"Ah but I do, DeSaad." The hooded man stepped closer. "Lord Darkseid has asked me to question the prisoners. But I am afraid that I am going to have to report to him that I was unable to fulfill his request."

"They are in there!" "DeSaad motioned angrily towards a door that led to the cell block that held the three special prisoners. "Do what you will."

"I am afraid that is quite impossible, DeSaad." The hooded-man actually seemed to chuckle. "You see, they are not in there! Or did you move them to another cell?"

DeSaad's eyes grew wide and he dove for the main control panel, bringing up the observation equipment. Mobile cameras, called Eyes, sprang to life and zipped down the corridors of the cell block. Twice DeSaad slowed the Eyes, growing paler, as they passed over the bodies of guards. All, he noted, had been stripped of their weapons and three had been stripped of their armor. When the Eyes finally reached the cell he was looking for, DeSaad felt his knees grow weak. The cell was empty!

"I do wonder what Lord Darkseid will have to say about this, DeSaad." The hooded-man was clearly enjoying himself. "Farewell…for now. Oh, and DeSaad, you might want to clean that up before Lord Darkseid gets here."

DeSaad looked in the direction Sinestro pointed and cringed. There, against the far wall and partially hidden by sub control panel, were the bodies of four more guards.

_**Dark Earth**_

"..not much different from Koh-Re." Carrie panted as she, Kira, and Karen jogged down a darkened corridor.

She had been impressed by Kira's fighting style. The older girl had accounted for three guards for every one that she and Karen had handled!

"You handled yourself pretty well." Kira noted, her eyes traveling up the corridor, trying to see, by sheer will, any dangers that might lie in wait. "See what you can accomplish when you use your anger rather than letting it use you?"

"We're not much past beginners." Karen put in. "Our mothers taught us what they could, but they weren't masters by a long shot."

"Has Kara had any training?" Kira asked.

"A bit. She's better than our mothers…but that just means she took further training after the cloning." Carrie supplied.

They had broken out of the cell and, after taking out the first pair of guards, and discovering from them where the exit was, made their way to the main control room, taking out any other guards they met along the way.

Kira had made the girls don the armor they had taken from the dead guards after which she had shoved an energy rifle into their hands.

"Figure them out!" She had commanded. "We don't have a lot of time!"

That much Kira already knew. If there were anyone smarter than these two, she had yet to meet them. And she knew that she would have to take advantage of every resource they had to stay alive.

The girls had taken perhaps a full minute each to go over the weapons, at which time they had hurriedly explained their use to her. That would save time from bumbling around later. If they had to use the weapons, then they would not have time to wonder which buttons to push.

Once in the control room, Kira had taken out the first two guards before the other two were even aware something was amiss. By that time Kira and Carrie were already on them! Karen, seeing the other two had things under control, had headed for the nearest computer station, already punching keys and studying data.

"I've knocked out the alarm system and gotten a full schematic of the Detention Sector." She told the other two when they joined her. "I've also got a map to get us out of here." She had looked up then. "We want to stay underground. The surface of this world is poisonous." She paused. "And we are circling a Red sun. I've looked at star charts for this area…but nothing seems familiar!"

Kira had clenched her fists at the news. If they had no clue where they were, then they would have no clue as to which direction to take even if they were to find a way off the planet.

_**MV1-10**_

The animals phased into being in the middle of a crowded corridor, causing instant confusion and terror. A soldier, braver or more foolhardy than most, had yanked his side arm from its holster and taken a quick shot, his beam missing entirely and slicing through a hapless slave beyond.

There was no hesitation. The giant feline leapt, its front paws grasping the soldier while its rear claws dug in and slashed downward, opening the soldier from sternum to pelvis.

The feline had then bounded down the corridor, the canine right behind. Once away from the crowd, the pair stopped and seemed to confer with each other. After the briefest of pauses, during which the feline took a few licks to clean the blood from her paws, the animals split up. With the grace only a feline could display, one slunk into the shadows of a darkened corridor. The other, stood silent for a moment as its form shifted, melted, changed. In an instant, where a Giant Dire Wolf had stood, a Kryptonian Skrall now bared its fangs and cut loose with a roar guaranteed to attract attention!

_**MV1-10**_

"A Skrall!"

Sinestro was silent as Darkseid raged. Despite himself, he was impressed. When news of the animal's appearance and description had reached him, Darkseid had instantly been able to recognize it. Now he turned his dangerously glowing eyes on Sinestro.

"Do you still believe Earth to be insignificant, Qwardian?" He demanded. "Three Kryptonians and now a Kryptonian animal!"

"So you know for sure that they are Kryptonians, Lord Darkseid?" Sinestro ventured.

"Yes." Darkseid turned his gaze aside and Sinestro breathed a silent sigh of relief. "The guards were instructed to leave a piece of metal laced with lead in the room. They obviously suffered no ill effects." Slaves cringed as the Master ground his teeth. "No, they showed no ill effects, yet they used the metal to escape. If they had not killed those responsible for putting something reflective in that cell I would kill them myself…slowly!"

That Sinestro did not doubt, not after seeing the punishment Darkseid had dealt to DeSaad. He wondered, privately, how long the scientist/executioner/torturer would survive under the…gentle...ministrations of the Furies. He had met the former leader of the Furies once and she had scared the hell out of him. It was said the new leader was even worse. For a brief moment, Sinestro wondered what had become of Barda.

Darkseid's head snapped up and he swung his gaze around, causing officials and slaves alike to quake.

"It is tracking the girls!" He proclaimed. He pointed a finger at a group of guards. "Focus your search where ever that animal heads! Do not engage it…we will let it lead us to our escaped prisoners!"

_**MV1-10**_

"Hold up!" Kira hissed, tossing an arm out, preventing Carrie from passing her by. With a little nudge she had both girls pressed against the tunnel wall behind her.

The trio had been making their way down corridor after corridor, following the schematic that Karen had obtained.

They had stayed far from the main thoroughfares, opting for the lesser traveled maintenance corridors and service tunnels.

Kira had set the pace, moving as quickly as she dared and as fast as she could push the twins. For their part, the twins had struggled to keep up. The unfamiliar weight of the confiscated armor (surprisingly neither had batted an eye at donning the armor, despite the blood stains left by their previous owners) and the heavy plasma rifles in their hands were taking their toll on the girls, yet neither had complained. They knew as well as Kira that they were in a life and death situation!

While either of them might be an even match for Kira with their powers, better, most probably, having grown up learning to use them while Kira had learned to use her own fairly recently, comparatively speaking (and not taking into account Kira's training), without them, Kira was clearly the superior, having trained on Daxam. She had more muscle (which logically translated into more strength when powered), greater stamina, and greater alertness.

That alertness had just come into play. As they neared a cross corridor, she had heard approaching voices. Now, pressed against the wall, mere inches from the corner, they waited. The sound of a door sliding open and then closed and the voices suddenly cutting off caused all three to breathe sighs of relief.

"That must be the service entrance into the science labs!" Karen whispered, consulting the schematic.

"We're looking for the armory." Kira reminded her. They might not get off this planet, but Kira was bound and determined to do as much damage as she possibly could before they took her down.

For once, Carrie showed restraint. She had felt something in her link with Karen.

"Kira, wait a minute." She placed a hand on Kira's arm and then looked at her 'sister' "What are you thinking?"

"We might find something we can use in there." Karen replied, thoughtfully. "Something that can help us get out, information on what they might be up to, and possibly something that we can sabotage."

"Now that I can swallow." Kira grinned.

_**MV1-10**_

As if three escapees wandering around were not enough, now there was an alert to be on the look out for a wild beast roaming the corridors. Despite reports that the beast had been last sighted far from here, traveling in the opposite direction.

The centurion called his detail to a halt long enough to switch guards at a corridor junction.

His squad had the dubious honor of patrolling and guarding the service corridors rather than taking part in the active hunting of either the animals or escapees.

Assigned all the corridors and intersections within this particular grid, the centurion had to split his thirty-man squad, setting at least 12 guards and keeping the remainder to walk patrols. He accomplished this by setting the guards on one round and then replacing them as they came back around again. This prevented a guard from becoming lax standing in one position too long.

Guards switched, the Centurion resumed the patrol, grumbling to himself as they neared the next guard post.

His men saw it before he did. Muttering in the ranks drew his attention, first to them with a scowl and a promise of punishment for displaying such a lack of discipline, and then to the mess strewn across the corridor intersection ahead.

Punishment forgotten, the Centurion bounded ahead, his clawed talons griping his plasma rifle tightly. The mess had been the guard he had left at this position on the last round! Large bloody prints on the stone floor left no doubt in the minds of the men or the Centurion as to the cause of death!

The Centurion hesitated. By regulation, he should call this in and wait for his superiors to call the shots…most likely sending in a more senior officer to take command and hunt down the beast. Yet what if he and his men were to find and destroy this beast first? He bent to the ground and studied the prints. Just one animal! The reports said they were together. The fact that they had, indeed, split up was probably something he should report in any case.

"It is heading towards the science lab." He mused. Straightening, he grinned and ordered his men after the beast. He would not call it in! They would catch it and destroy it and he would get a promotion out of it. Perhaps Lord Darkseid himself would reward him!

_**MV1-10**_

Boring!

The guard manning the service entrance of the Science Labs cursed his luck. Others got to participate in the great conflict Lord Darkseid was about to embark on. Still others had the honor of tracking down three escaped prisoners and a wild animal. And he was stuck here…guarding scientists!

From his vantage point, he could see the guard standing before the main entrance into the labs. The only other exit. It was not an ideal situation, for the safety of the scientists, but logical when considering containment should accidents occur. Between the two entrances; a short wide corridor dotted with doorways leading to the various labs.

Behind him, the service door slid open and he sighed turning to demand…he had a brief glance of yellow hair before the slim hand shot out, the fingers extended, to slide so easily into the gap between the bottom portion of his face-plate and his torso armor, striking the throat, crushing the larynx, and withdrawing in a split second.

Even as Kira was dropping her strike hand, her other was bringing up the plasma rifle, triggering a shot at the guard across the corridor at the main entrance.

Carrie and Karen ducked into the room corridor behind her, their rifles at ready. For an instant there was silence and then, just as the girls were beginning to wonder if it could possibly be that easy, more guards poured from the various labs.

With a foot, Kira knocked over the guard table and the three knelt, using the slim protection to give them time to make their shots count.

Carrie was shaking her head even as she fired. Both she and Karen were right handed, yet it seemed that Kira was ambidextrous, able to use either hand equally as well.

Kira fired shot after shot and then trained her weapon on the main entrance as the doors began to slide open.

"Kira!" Karen blurted, looking across the chambers to see the huge white feline that suddenly filled the other entrance. She had noticed Kira taking aim! "Hold your fire! That's a friend!"

"Pantha!" She then sent, reaching out to touch the animal telepathically. "Where did you come from?"

"A friend?" Kira gave Karen a skeptical look and then glanced at Carrie. "What is that?" She whispered, between shots. There were fewer of those now.

"That's Pantha!" Carrie whispered back. "Karen's Companion. Don't call her a pet."

"I would never call something that looked like THAT a pet!" Kira responded.

"If Pantha's here, then Fang must be close by!" Carrie continued.

"Fang?" Kira looked at the girl. "Let me guess…your companion?"

"Yep." Carrie nodded. "Though most of the time he's a wolf."

"Most of…forget it." Kira shook her head. "How did they get here?"

"They tracked us." Karen answered this one. She looked at Carrie. "Pantha says Fang is drawing attention away from this area."

"They talk?" Kira looked back at the animal…just in time to see her remove a foolish guards head with a single swipe of her paw.

"In a manner of speaking." Carrie flung her rifle up and fired a shot, causing a guard to duck back into one of the chambers. "Pantha can make Karen understand her. And I can communicate in the same way with Fang. It's hard to explain."

'Then don't." Kira shook her head. "I'll take your word for it." She looked over the area, noting that no more guards were poking their heads out. "Karen, see if your friend can sniff out any more guards. Carrie, can you seal these doors? We don't want anyone surprising us if we can help it."

Karen communicated Kira's request and Pantha slid easily from chamber to chamber, stalking as if she owned every square inch of ground she walked upon. None of the workers or scientists disputed her. Occasionally a quick scream, followed by a gurgling, choking sound would reach the girls, letting them know that Pantha had found a guard.

"HEY!" Kira turned at Carrie's yell, just in time to see the main entrance slide shut behind a fleeing back.

"Damn." She looked at Carrie. "Get that door locked."

"The back one is secure." Carrie reported. She had removed a wall plating next to the door and, using tools scrounged from one of the chambers, had effectively jammed the door shut. She now moved to the main door and repeated the procedure.

Kira looked around and frowned. Karen was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, she began looking around. When she found Karen, busily rifling through papers and computer files in one of the chambers, she bit her lip to refrain from chewing the younger girl out. Her own instructors would have chewed her ass off if she had wandered off alone like that! But then, she didn't have a few hundred pounds of feline acting like a protective mother, either!

"What have you got?" She asked, instead, hoping her voice gave away none of her irritation.

"I'm not sure…." Karen started and then stopped, looking at Pantha. Suddenly she turned red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kira. I'm just not used to this sort of thing. Common sense should have told me to stick with you two, though."

Kira was astonished. How had the girl known…unless…she shot a glance at the feline.

"No." Karen laughed, "She can't read your mind, if that is what you are thinking. But she can smell you and can sense your tenseness…and gave a good guess as to what was bugging you. If it is any consolation…she agreed with you and wondered why you weren't griping at me!"

Before Kira could make an answer, the cat bounded out of the chamber and began herding the workers and scientists into a single area. Carrie, looking back over her shoulder, entered the chamber and joined her sister.

"Where's she going now?" Kira demanded.

"She's going to go frighten the scientists." Karen smiled as she pulled up another screen of information. "We could go through this stuff for years. Pantha is going to convince them to talk to us."

"And just how is she going to do that?"

Karen turned a little bleak.

"She's going to make them think that who ever doesn't talk to us will be her second meal."

"Her second?"

Before Karen could answer the sounds of growling and crunching, followed instantly by the sounds of retching reached them. Kira knew she was turning green.

"That is not a nice kitty." She murmured.

"Strictly speaking, she isn't a kitty at all." Karen did her best to tune the sounds out by studying the screen and talking. "She's a cross between an evolved Kryptonian Skrall and a Terran Wolf."

"A what?" Kira looked at Karen. "Perhaps you haven't noticed but that is a damned big cat out there munching on dead guards! Cat, not wolf."

"It's the truth, Kira." Carrie put in. "But they are a bit more than that.. You see, when the Shard devolved Krypto, their sire, they…"

"Waitaminute!" Kira now turned to Carrie. "That…thing…is one of Krypto's…pups?"

"Yep. The Shard affected him, but the Kandorians sorta fixed him. Then Ian had him breed with one of his special wolves…."

"Ian? Lord Ian? The one that came and got Kara and Rogue and later then Barbara Gordon from Alterverse?"

"That's him. Anyway, the short of it is that they can change shape! They can be a wolf, a Skrall, or a cat."

"We didn't know they could teleport too!" Karen added. "From what I gathered from Pantha, they tracked us to every stop we made. They even went to a few places we hadn't been…taking short cuts, Pantha called it."

"They were in Alterverse?"

"Yep." Karen answered and then looked up. "And before you ask, I already did. No, they can't teleport us out of here. They can only teleport themselves and a few small items." She shook her head and pushed away from the computer terminal. "This is going to take too long!" She looked at Kira. "Carrie and I are going to have to split up and search these chambers. Why don't you see if you can help Pantha persuade some of those scientists to talk?"

Which was, Kira mused, a polite way of saying that this was their area of expertise and that she was in the way. And it was true, she admitted to herself. She had been there when Kara had told Alan about her daughters. And if even half of it was more than just motherly exaggeration, then these girls were two of the smartest people in their universe! Correction…they had the potential to be two of the smartest people in their universe. They still had, according to Kara, a lot to learn.

"Right!" She hefted the rifle and smiled. "The barbarian will go scare the hell out of the natives while you two whiz kids see what you can cook up!" She started for the door.

"Kira, you forgot something!" She spun and reacted as Carrie tossed something at her. An extremely ugly double headed axe! Obviously a museum piece…but why had it been here? "No Barbarian is complete without an axe!"

Kira laughed, wagged the axe at Carrie and walked out the door. Carrie followed her out and went immediately to the next chamber.

"Great!" Kira looked at the gathered scientists with disgust. For their part, the scientist huddled together, trying hard to ignore the huge white feline with a bloody muzzle stalking off to the side, Eyeing them hungrily. "Not a damn one speaks English or any other language I know!"

"They must have a translator of some type around here." Karen called out from the chamber she was picking over. "See if you can get one of them to understand that!

"And just how…."Kira stopped and smiled. She approached one and made signals she knew he had to understand, when he shook his head she stepped back. "Pantha!"

The cat stopped pacing and moved to her side, causing the scientists to cower. She pointed to the one she had spoken to.

"That one, Pantha."

The cat started forward slowly, her red eyes locked on the terrified scientist. The scientist gibbered something at her and she shook her head, shrugging.

With a moan the scientist ran from the room into one of the chambers. Kira followed, motioning for Pantha to keep an eye on the others.

The scientist was rummaging through a cabinet, coming out, finally with a small device. He made a few adjustments, made some sounds, and then some more adjustments.

"Can you understand me?"

"The question is, "Kira gave a deadly smile. "can you understand me?"

_**MV1-10**_

"A Boom Tube?" Kira held up two small devices in her hands. "And what the hell is a Mother Box?"

The four, herself, Carrie, Karen, and the scientist, were gathered in one chamber.

"The boom tube will open a…a doorway to any destination, once the proper coordinates have been entered in." The scientist glanced toward the doorway as the shadow of Pantha passed. "They are useless now, though."

"Why?" Kira demanded. The scientist shrugged.

"Not know. For seventeen years now they not work right."

Both Carrie and Karen looked at each other. Though Kira did not understand the significance of the time, it was clear the twins did.

"Boom Tubes work." The scientist clarified. "But sometimes not like should. Sometime end up in universe like this one…but not this one."

Kira looked at the girls and sighed, making a snap decision. She tossed the boom tube device to Carrie.

"Set the coordinates." She ordered. "We'll have to chance it." She turned to Karen. "You get something to write a note to Kara." Kira thought for a moment "Tell her where we are and what we are trying. Give it to Pantha and send her on her way. Oh, send whatever other information you think might help them." She turned back to the scientist. "You…back with the others. Leave the translator!"

_**MV1-10**_

"All set." Carrie announced as Karen re entered the chamber. She had sent Pantha off with the note and a few items that would give them some indication as to what was going on, ordering her to return to the fortress and to take Fang, where ever he was, with her. Kira gave the area one last look around and gripped her rifle to her chest.

"Go for it." She ordered. Then she and the twins watched in amazement as the mechanism activated, showing instantly how it had gotten the name boom-tube. A circular opening appeared in mid-air, stretching off into the distance.

_**MV1-10**_

The Centurion smiled as the tech backed gave him a signal. With a nod of his head he ordered the tech to open the door.

As the door slid open he rushed in, flowed by his squad, stopping in open-mouthed shock as the last images of a boom tube faded away, leaving a corridor filled with terrified scientists.

_**MV1-10**_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kira demanded, her tone making it clear that she was extremely dubious.

The three girls had stepped out of the boom tube in to an artic blast. Thankfully they felt the cold only briefly before the rays from the golden sun above re energized them.

"This is not the Antarctic!" Carrie exclaimed, realizing something was not as it should have been.

"Well, then what is that?" Kira demanded, staring, like the others, at a complex that jutted from the artic ice. A dome that covered a fortress…but not _their_ fortress!

Using x-ray vision, Kira examined the structure.

"It's a museum!" She told them. "A shrine to Kal El before he was corrupted by the Shard…hey, is that the shard you two mentioned when you were telling me about Krypto?"

The Twins looked at each other, understanding dawning.

"Otherverse!"

"I must have set the controls wrong!" Carrie moaned, "The numbers popped into my head and I just…"

"You did the right thing." Karen told her, trying to block the wash of embarrassment that flowed from her twin. "We both have the Otherverse Co-ordinates memorized. And we haven't had time to determine the co-ordinates for Multiverse."

She straightened and looked up at Kira.

"This is not a bad thing, Uncle Zal is here and the Colorado Fortress. We built a Probability Gate in the lower levels." She told her.

"Uncle Zal?" Kira shook her head. "If you had an uncle here, do you think he would still be alive?"

Both girls looked at her in confusion.

"Girls, according to a plaque in that Museum, Kal El, this worlds _first_ Superman, died…" She trailed off and focused her x-ray and telescopic visions again. " and I quote 'at the hands of a monster named Doomsday in the later portion of the 20th century. It is perhaps that meeting, between an insane Kryptonian and a monster that saved the world from utter destruction. It would be several years later, just before the beginning of the 21st century, that Superwoman…"

Kira broke off and looked at the twins.

"It goes on to talk about the arrival of Kara, Rogue, Jenny, Lar, and you two. It then describes the appearance of Kara's brother, the one that would become the new Superman and would cleanse the stain on the House of El left by the first. Girls, according to that plaque, all of that took place over four hundred years ago. This is the 25th century!"

After a moment of stunned silence, Carrie squared her shoulders.

"We still have to get to the Colorado Fortress." She said.

"Haven't you heard what Kira was saying?" Karen demanded, exasperated. "Zal is dead and gone! And we were there when he reprogrammed the Fortress. He did not program it to allow us entrance. He even explained why!"

"Zal was a computer genius," Carrie smiled. "But he didn't know every thing, and I know I never showed him all the little tricks we, Kara and Rogue built into that place! So let's go!"

Carrie leapt into the air, streaking south!

"Does she know what she is doing?" Kira asked, watching the other girl fly off.

"I don't think so." Karen sighed. "But she might have the right general idea. It might not be good to stand around holding rifles and wearing armor…we're beginning to attract attention." She pointed to where a group of officials, possibly police officers, had been approaching but now stopped to point up at the quickly dwindling figure in the sky.

With a sigh and a shrug, Kira and Karen launched in to the air, racing after the already distant Carrie.

The end of MV1-10

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse_

_- and Supergirl's Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and The Web of Shadows, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	9. Chapter 11: A Little Detour part 3

Multiverse Earth 1 Chapter 11 (MVE1-11) The Twins #5 Part 3: A Little Detour A Multiverse/Alterverse/Otherverse Crossover © Dylan Clearbrook (Note: this story runs concurrently with MV1-9 through MV1-12.) Fortress of Solitude, Colorado, N. America 25th Century, Otherverse

"Much better!"

Kira looked up as the twins came out of what they said were their old rooms. They had discarded the armor they had been wearing and were now dressed in similar costumes, both of which would have been considered highly indecent on _her_ Earth…in her own time. Carrie, dressed in differing shades of blue, with a short red cape, the big red S splashed across her front. Karen, in the same style, but with white and blue instead of merely different shades. Both were one piece costumes that covered the upper body completely, yet ended in shorts that would have made Daisy Duke jealous. The outfits were completed with thigh high boots and red fingerless gloves.

Both girls stopped and eyed Kira speculatively.

"Kara might have left something…" Karen began

"Her old outfit!" Carrie cut in. "Remember? The one I borrowed before we got these?"

"We left that in the old world…remember?" Karen countered.

"No, I think Mom brought it with her, but it didn't make it when we went to MV1!" Carrie vanished and reappeared almost instantly. In her hands she held a red, blue, and yellow bundle that she thrust at Kira. "Here, try this. At least it'll be better than that armor!"

Kira retired to one of the rooms the twins had used to change and to think.

She and Karen had followed Carrie all the way to the Colorado fortress without mishap, flying at dangerously high speeds to avoid detection (and, if detected anyway, to avoid interception.) They had no clue as to the current state of affairs in Otherverse and they did not want to cause problems.

Yet, instead of landing as soon as they reached their destination, Carrie had stopped, hovering in mid air as she looked over the area.

"Nothing has changed!" She breathed, looking at Kira and Karen with bewilderment. "This place looks exactly as it did the day we left. You would think there would be some sign of the passage of time."

"Who knows what kind of protection Zal and Ian put over the place?" Karen had mused. "But now that we are here, how did you plan on getting in?"

"You forgot!" Carrie had practically giggled. Then, to answer her sister, she dove straight down. Not to the apparent entrance to the Fortress, but into the lake which boarded the western portion of the sprawling complex. Water fountained up as the teen sliced into the calm lake.

"Duh!" Karen slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand. "C'mon!"

With out waiting for a response, Karen grabbed Kira's hand and pulled, diving at super speed behind Carrie! Kira, caught off guard, was able to make only the barest sound of surprise before they hit they water.

Down they went. Into the deeper part of the lake until it seemed they would slam into the muddy bottom. Kira could only gurgle in surprise when they passed through the apparent bottom and entered a darkened, collapsing corridor that could never have been created naturally.

Through the rubble, pausing every so often to clear the way, the trio swam eastward, finally beginning to angle up and emerge into a dark, dank, chamber. A dull, glowing stone near one wall gave off the faintest of light.

"Whew!" Carrie wrinkled her nose as she looked around. "However or whoever preserved the rest of the Fortress obviously never found our little tunnel."

She made her way through the rotting vegetation and debris from the crumbling ceiling and stood before what appeared to be a pure rock wall.

"Lead." Karen explained. "Thin but enough to prevent anyone with X-ray vision from finding our little secret bolt hole."

Carrie searched along the wall for a moment and then touched three spots and stepped back.

Long unused motors attempted to spring to life…and failed. The wall seemed to crack and open outward a fraction of an inch before grinding to a halt.

"Okay, we do this the hard way!" Carrie scowled. Reaching forward, she forced her fingernails into the new crack and pulled. Her muscles bunched as, with a shriek of tearing metal, the wall split and fell apart, revealing a…bedroom.

"My room!" Carrie had exclaimed.

The girls had entered and began going through their things, looking for changes of clothes, unaware that, simply by stepping foot into the fortress, they had set off a silent alarm!

New Independence, N. America (SUSA) 25th Century, Otherverse

"Three metas?" Chasity asked, her tone indicating her skepticism.

"That's what the reports from the Council said." Kal confirmed. "Three metas appeared out of nowhere near the Arctic Fortress Museum. They were wearing some type of battle armor. Witnesses say they took off, flying, southward before the local authorities could detain them for questioning." He shook his head. "The reports don't make sense, though. A strange, cylindrical tube of light appeared and out step three obviously female figures, wearing ill-fitting armor, their facial features and hair color obscured by helmets. They gave every appearance of being lost, as if they had not appeared where they meant to appear, before taking off."

"That doesn't sound like anyone LexCorps may have sent." Chasity shook her hair.

She had gotten the same information from the council at the same time Kal had, but let him talk, knowing he was simply trying to make sense of it all.

Though it had come from the Council, it had been Lord Knox, the North American King, that had commed them personally since he was, technically, their Liege Lord.

There had been no reports on any of the news networks about any sightings of metas. This was, Chasity had learned, not surprising. Though the Council frowned on censorship, they practiced it to a degree. They were, rightly so, determined not to make the same mistake made in ages past by allowing the press full reign. Reporters were, for the most part, able to report on anything they wished, so long as they reported nothing but the truth and made no attempt to sway public opinion in any direction. For the most part. The Council had made it clear, however, that it would not hesitate to have the press gagged in the interest of World security. Of course such measures could only be ordered from the highest levels. Local, minor nobility did not, by Council decree, have the authority to censor what the networks reported. It was, by the Council's reasoning, a way to insure honesty among the nobles.

Of course, none of this was going through Chasity's mind. Instead, she was concerned about LexCorps. It had, she realized, become almost an obsession with her.

Deimos was under the total control of a madman that had been a thorn in the side of Kryptonians centuries ago and now he was back to be a thorn once again.

And it irritated Chasity to no end to realize that, as much as she might desire to rid the universe of this…this immortal monster…she couldn't do it. Even together, she and Kal could not hope to take the battle to Lex Luthor and win.

Even though he was vastly more experienced than she, had seen more and done more than she could even dream, Kal was not experienced enough to take on the madman that had, in a very real sense, brought about the downfall and eventual death of this world's original Superman, had come close to killing Zal and the other Kryptonians, and nearly enslaved a world despite the power arrayed against him!

A sense of dread had grown within her from the first instant that she realized that, alone, even with the power of the Council behind them, she and Kal would not be enough to win against Lex Luthor!

"Uh, oh!" Kal paused in mid air, causing Chasity to swerve slightly to avoid running him over.

"Hey, signal next time!" She scolded as she came to a hover and turned towards him.

"Our problems just got bigger." Kal told her. "I am getting a comm. from the Council! A LexCorps Battle cruiser has been spotted moving away from Earth!"

"Moving away?" Chasity frowned in confusion and then the confusion cleared. "They must've dropped something!"

"The Council thinks they may have inserted a meta battle group. They haven't any clue yet as to where." Kal shook his head. "But that is only part of it!" He looked at Chasity and she could see the fire of anger in his eyes. "Alarms are going off at the Fortress…someone has broken in!"

Fortress of Solitude, Colorado, N. America 25th Century, Otherverse

Kira admired herself in the full length mirror that backed the entrance door to what, from what the twins said, had once been Carrie's room.

She held in her hand the last piece of the outfit that Carrie had given her, twirling it on her fingers. A red headband with Kryptonian writing and emblems proclaiming the wearer to be a member of the House of El.

The outfit itself was much different than the one piece jumpsuit she had been used to. A long sleeved medium blue top/leotard with the big red S emblazoned across the front and, like the girls outfits, spreading up and over the shoulders where it seemed to merge into a wide red cape that flowed down over her back. It was, she noticed at once, much shorter than the cape she was used to wearing. A short red, rippled skirt covered the lower portion of the leotard (something she thought the twins should have themselves!), and a pair of knee high red boots completed the outfit.

No, it was not what she was used to but, she had to admit, she rather liked it.

With a smile she pulled on the head band and fluffed her hair around it appropriately.

"WOW!"

Kira smiled at the Karen's reaction as she rejoined them in the hallway outside the room. Both twins were looking at her with obvious astonishment.

"Now THAT is Supergirl!" Carrie laughed.

"Okay girls." Kira laughed with her. "What now? This is your old turf—you lead the way!"

"We might have a bit of a problem with that." Karen sobered instantly, causing Kira to shoot her a glance. "I have tried to access the computer but it seems this entire section of the Fortress has been sealed off." She pointed down the hall where a large metal door ended the hall. "That door was NOT there when we were here." Her hand took in the remaining hall. "This was our living section. That was Kara and Rogue's room. That belonged to Lar and Aunt Jenny. Uncle Zal's room and the guest rooms were further up…on the other side of that door!"

"And the only way to get to where we need to go is through that door." Carrie finished.

"Okay." Kira frowned, unable to see what the problem was. "So we take down the door."

"Not that easy." Carrie shook her head. "While you were changing Karen and I tried. That door is made of that Kryptonian metal that Zal developed. Super strong. And on top of that, there seems to be a magical barrier over it. We are _not_ going through that door any time soon."

"Can we go through the floor?"

"I wouldn't suggest it." Karen sighed. "We built defenses into this place that were meant to stop intruders stronger than a Kryptonian. And who knows what Zal added after we were gone. Since Zal removed us from the access list, there's no way we could shut off those defenses. We try breaking through and…" She spread her hands, leaving the rest of her sentence unspoken but inferred.

"We need to find a way to come in through the main entrance." Carrie concluded. "Which means we will have to find some one that has access."

"After five hundred years?" Kira exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do, go to the nearest settlement and ask where we might find any descendants of the 21st century Superman?"

"We could try to locate the Kandorian enclave that we left here." Karen mused. "Or we could go to see Ian."

"Kandorian?" Kira's eyebrows rose. "Kandor…as in the city of Kandor? Of Krypton? You've mentioned them once before. You mean you know of a city of Kryptonians that survived the destruction of Krypton?

"As a matter of fact, yes." Carrie answered in a distracted manner. "Shrunk to an inch or two…but still alive."

Kira shook her head…She was bound and determined she was going to learn all she could of her new…extended…family before she went back home. But for now…

"Whatever we are going to do, let's get to it." She took control. "We aren't getting anything accomplished standing here so let's head back outside and see what we can come up with."

So saying, she lead the way back through Carrie's room and into the fetid cavern on the other side and back through the underwater tunnel into the lake.

She broke through the surface of the lake and soared upward…

"GOTCHA!"

Kira felt strong arms grasp her around her upper body…arms that were jerked free almost instantly.

"HEY!"

Kira whirled in time to see Carrie and Karen on either side of a young blonde girl, hauling her up and away by her arms. She watched, amazed, as the girl then seemed to phase right through their hands, dropping down and soaring up behind them.

The twins spun and Kira smiled as they faced their opponent yet lengthened the distance between themselves. This would force the girl to choose one or the other if she wanted to press the attack.

Pressing the attack, however, seemed to be the furthest thing from the girl's mind. She hovered in mid air, her mouth open in obvious shock, as she stared at Carrie and Karen. It was only then that she noticed that the girl wore a variation of the outfits she and the twins wore. It was her guess that this girl, whoever she was, was the Supergirl of this time period.

The twins, however, seemed to have no interest in being rational. Perhaps it was the strain of having been held captive, their flight to freedom and then the shock of seeing their old home…centuries later…the girls were spoiling for a fight and here was a ready-made excuse.

Their faces grim, the girls started to circle and began to close in. Somehow she had to diffuse them. Her face grew bleak as the answer came to her.

"Karen! Carrie! Enough!"

Both girls froze and spun, looking at her in pure shock. She had, as well as she could, mimicked Kara's voice and tone. Well enough, obviously, to startle the twins.

The twins, she noticed, were not the only ones startled. The girl, whose attention had been riveted to the girls, now turned to her. And if her jaw could have dropped in further, it would have. With a sinking feeling, Kira knew what the girl was thinking!

It had all been there on that plaque she had read in the Arctic Fortress. Though Zal and his compatriots had been the ones to finally pull this world out of the darkness it had fallen into…it had been appearance of Kara, Rogue, Jenny, Lar, and the Twins that had given this world its first glimmer of hope! They had been the ones to start the world on its first, tottering steps towards recovery.

And dressed as she was…and in the company of the twins, who seemed to listen to her, it was easy to see who this girl thought she was.

"Great Rao!"

Kira and the Twins spun at the male voice and Kira gaped at…Superboy?

"It _is_ you!" The boy was looking at the twins and then his eyes traveled to her and his eyes grew bigger. "Kara?"

Kira was amused that this young man could confuse her with the obviously older woman. Amusement faded slightly as she tried to decide whether she had been insulted.

"Kal?" Both girls hovered closer to her. "Kal El?"

_**MV1 / Otherverse**_

"I can't believe it!"

The girl Kal had introduced as Chasity was still in awe at meeting people that were, to her, legends. She had been a bit disappointed to learn that Kira was not Kara after all but another Supergirl from another reality.

And Kira puzzled over that. When Kal El (she smiled, thinking that this was what her little brother would look like in years to come) had named her, Carrie had stopped her from explaining that she was not the Kira he was thinking of.

After the brief introductions, Kal had led them all back to the fortress, this time through the front door.

"You realize we'll have to block off that tunnel now." He told the girls.

"I don't think we'll be needing it again." Karen had laughed. "It hadn't been used before so that's a sign that we won't be needing it between our time and this time."

"I don't understand why you just didn't come in the regular way." Kal shook his head.

"Zal removed us from the access list." Carrie began to explain but Kal cut her off.

"Try it!" He ordered as they all touched down before the main entrance.

Mystified, Carrie approached the door and looked on in bewilderment as the door opened before her.

"I've gone over the records and it seems Zal reinstated you at some time before he passed away. No reasons given." Kal shrugged.

"That's not a hard one." Kira smiled as they all turned to her. "Obviously when we go back, Carrie and Karen eventually have an opportunity to talk to Zal. They tell him what happened, and he knows he has to reinstate them." She looked at Karen. "And there goes your theory about never needing the Fortress again. Obviously, now that you know you have access, you wouldn't go through that tunnel again."

Now they all sat and relaxed in the common area where ages earlier Carrie and Karen had spent a lot of time.

"You mean there is no real relation at all?" Chasity asked. "So much has been lost about that time. It was always assumed that Zal El was Kara's younger brother."

"In a way, yes." Carrie nodded. "But Zal came from another reality. He watched his true sister die before his entire reality ceased to exist. Kara, our Kara, came from another reality altogether. She had no younger brother. In fact, her parents are living in our fortress right now."

"But a cellular scan would show that they were closely related." Karen took up the explanation. With only minor differences. One of those differences being a weakness to different colors of Kryptonite."

"What?" Kira looked between the girls.

"We're vulnerable to Green Kryptonite, but only certain varieties. Some from different realities have no effect on us whatsoever, while others could kill us within seconds." Karen jerked a thumb at Kal. "He's the same way." Now she pointed to Chasity. "But Zal was vulnerable to Blue K and I would be willing to bet she is too!"

"But whether there is any true relation at all doesn't matter." Carrie resumed. "Zal was our Uncle every bit as much as Kara and Rogue are our mothers." She poked Karen in the ribs, smiling. "Remember when we made him take us on a shopping spree…with his credit card?"

"That was only a couple of months ago for us!" Karen reminded her sister.

"Oh." Carrie looked confused for a moment and Kal started laughing.

"Because I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah." He mimicked a derogatory tune from his own time period. His laughter dwindled quickly as the four blonde girls gave him _the_ eye! 'Er…umm…maybe I should…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the ground shook and a tremendous explosion sounded outside the Fortress.

"What on earth?" Chasity demanded. She tried to focus her vision and shook her head. "I can't see anything."

"The walls are lined with lead." Carrie remarked as she leapt for a security monitor. A few taps on the (to Chasity, ancient) keyboard and a full schematic of the surrounding area popped onto the screen.

Kal, for his part, was tapping furiously at another monitor.

"Nothing." Carrie shook her head.

"It's not us." Kal exclaimed. "Someone is attacking the space port in New Denver!"

"Denver?" Carrie and Karen exchanged glances. In their time, Denver had been a lifeless pile of rubble.

"New Denver." Kal corrected. "It's the one part of Colorado that Ian and Zal left open to the rest of the world. Its location was too crucial in the rebuilding and later for the largest space port in North America." He finished his explanation as he was heading for the exit. "They're getting plastered. We gotta do something!"

Kira, Karen, and Carrie exchanged glances as Chasity followed Kal out. With a shrug, the three charged after them.

_**MV1 / Otherverse**_

"Any idea who it is?" Kira asked, realizing even as she asked that the answer would probably be meaningless to her.

"LexCorps." Chasity spat without hesitation. "No doubt!"

"Lex….as in Lex Luthor!" Karen demanded. "That creep is still around?"

"He's back, rather." Kal spun and placed a hand on Karen's shoulder, but his eyes took in all three of them. "No matter what, you can not mention any of this when you get back to your time."

Though Carrie looked defiant, both Karen and Kira nodded their agreement. They knew enough to know that anything they learned and talked about might some how change the flow of history. Though, if what Karen and Carrie had told her in the first few hours of their captivity, while they formulated plan after plan, then all they would be doing would be creating a split in the time-line_._

"They're tearing the place apart!" Chasity exclaimed, jarring them all back into motion.

"What are we going up against, Chas?" Kal demanded.

"Looks to be a full armor division and several metas." Chasity answered instantly.

"We take out the metas first." Both Kal and Chas turned and looked back. It had been Kira that had spoken. "Correction: Karen, you will work search and rescue. Get the innocents out of harm's way. Carrie, you go after the armor. Kal, you and Chas and I will tackle the metas."

Carrie opened her mouth to complain and shut it at Kira's look and Karen's touch on her arm. Though her link with Karen, she felt the understanding and quickly deduced what Kira was doing. Kira knew them and knew what they were capable of. She knew they had faced meta's many times before. What Kira did not know was how experienced Kal and Chasity were. So she would work with them while the twins were basically on their own.

After only the briefest of hesitations she nodded, noting as she did, that Kal was nodding his acceptance as well. Chasity, for her part, looked hard at Kal and then at Kira before giving a sharp nod.

"I wonder how we're going to explain this to the council." Karen heard the 25th century Supergirl mutter.

_**MV1 / Otherverse**_

"Dammit, come around. I want that building flattened." The lead tank commander growled his orders, confident his words were being instantly transmitted to the 10 other tanks in this operation. "The quicker we smash this place, the quicker we can get back to the LZ!"

"Sir, we've lost contact with Units Five and Six."

The Commander turned and peered through the tiny compartment, a vast space compared to the room in the other, non-command, vehicles. His radio operator held his hands to his ears, trying to cut out the racket of the rapid-fire pulse gun and the high whine of the turbines that kept the monster machine moving on a cushion of air. "Sir! Commander Actrol reports several incoming enemy metas! One tank lead reports that Units Five and Six were taken out by a…a teenage blond girl."

"Supergirl." The Commander nodded. "Order all units to prepare BK rounds."

"Yes Sir!"

_**MV1 / Otherverse**_

"Help!" The young mother strained under the weight of rubble that threatened to crush her and her newborn. The baby, lying below her in the small space her weakening body provided, cried to be held.

Her palms flat on the ground, her arms straining, the young woman felt pain shooting up her spine as she trembled, utilizing strength she never knew she had to keep the deadly rubble from crushing her child.

So intense was the pain, she did not notice at first when the weight began to lessen. It was not until, with a savage grinding of plastic and metal, the rubble was lifted from her and tossed to the side that she understood that death would not claim her or her child this day.

With sweat drenched hair hanging in her face, the woman looked up to see a pair of dusty white boots standing before her.

"Don't move, Ma'am, you've got some back injuries. I'll find a medic for you." The language was English, and she could understand the words, but they were spoken in an almost archaic manner.

"Wait…" she managed to croak as the boots stepped back out of her line of site. "Who…who are you?"

"Powergirl, Ma'am. Now you just stay put."

The woman felt a rush of air and knew she was alone…but not for long. In minutes a squawking medic was deposited on the ground beside her.

"Do what you can…I'll be back to check on you in a bit." She heard the young feminine voice command just before the rush of air hit again.

"Lady, you won't believe how lucky you are." The medic murmured as he eased her to the ground and began working on her back.

"She said her name was Powergirl." The young mother muttered as the pain began to ease.

_**MV1 / Otherverse**_

"…_live from the Mile High Space Port. Ladies and Gentlemen, you will not believe what we are seeing here! Not fifteen minutes ago LexCorps tanks and __metas__ were laying waste to this monument of reconstruction. Now those tanks are still, many nothing more than melted piles of metal. Here and there one can see a LexCorps meta lying in the rubble, beaten mercilessly from the sky."_

_The cameras panned over the destruction where rescue operations were well underway._

"_And there you can see the reason any of us are still here to report on this atrocity committed by the forces of LexCorps."_

_The scene zoomed in to show __Superboy__ lifting a girder and tossing it several hundred feet away before reaching into the rubble to pull a dirt covered victim out. The scene then moved to another site where Supergirl was digging through even more rubble, freeing groups of people trapped by the initial bombardment._

"_As you can see, Supergirl and __Superboy__ are here and using their tremendous powers to aid in a task that would have taken rescuers much longer, pulling people from the rubble that may have perished before rescuers could get to them. But Ladies and Gentleman, that is not the whole story."_

_The camera moved again, this time showing a girl in white, and then a girl in blue, their outfits identical save for the colors. And then into the picture came another blonde woman, this one wearing what all could see was the traditional outfit of Supergirl…the FIRST Supergirl._

"_No, Gentle viewers, your eyes are not deceiving you. Though we have as yet to get close enough, we can tell you with out a doubt that those two girls are none other than Karen and Carrie Zor-El Dox. Powergirl and Supergirl. From the 21__st__ century. And while there is speculation that the third blonde woman is, indeed Kara Zor-El, there are those that believe it to be Kira Zor-El, older sister of the twins and once known as Valeria Von Doom, heir to the kingdom of __Latavia__! If so, what are her intentions? Has she returned to once again take up the throne?… "_

"The name is Kira Jor-El, not Zor-El." Kira muttered under her breath, her super hearing bringing the words of the news announcer to her easily.

There was no answer and, in all honesty, Kira wasn't truly upset about the name. The horror she had seen inflicted had all but numbed her.

True, she and the others were there to save as many as they could…many more than would have survived with out them…yet that many and more lay dead beneath the rubble or, despite the best efforts of the medics, died soon after being pulled from the wreckage.

The fight itself had gone better than she had expected. Kal and Chasity had handled themselves admirably, if somewhat clumsily. That, Kira knew, would wear off as they gained experience.

There had been ten metas. None exceptionally powerful, from Kira's point of view. Yet they had come prepared to deal with this world's Superboy and Supergirl. What they had not expected was to see three more 'Supergirls' appear to thwart their plans.

The armor units had begun by firing Blue Kryptonite rounds at Carrie. Kira would have loved to have seen the expressions on the faces of the tank crews when the smoke cleared and they saw a very pissed off Carrie bearing down on them.

She had smashed two tanks, allowing the crews to withdraw into the custody of the local authorities. But after that barrage, she allowed her anger to take control. The remaining eight tank crews never had a chance as, one after another, Carrie had trained her heat vision on them, reducing them to molten slag heaps, the crews vaporized instantly.

For her part, Karen had gone about her assigned task with growing frustration and anger as, time and again, she found that all her powers would not allow her to save everyone.

In the end, Karen had snapped and flashed into the air to slam into the nearest meta that was not already entangled with her, Kal, or Chasity.

As heat beams, pulsar beams, magnetic rays, and every conceivable power Lex had cobbled together slashed through the air at her and at the others, Karen had methodically snapped the necks of two metas before Kal and Chasity, both astonished to discover how powerful the teen was, were able to wrestle her away from the fight.

For her part, Chasity had performed admirably. Once placing herself between Kira and a meta with a Green K spitting weapon. Her hands had reached out and grasped the weapon, yanking it away (and breaking several of the meta's fingers in the process) and crunching it before the pain filled eyes of the would be killer.

In the end, ten metas littered the ground. Seven, Kira was certain, would survive to face whatever punishment the authorities might give them. Three were beyond the reach of the authorities. A third meta had died accidentally when he fell and impaled himself on a steel girder amongst the rubble.

"Kira, come on." She paused and looked up to see a weary looking Carrie beckoning to her.

"We've done all we can here." Carrie told her. "Karen and I have gone through everything with our x-ray vision. There's no one left in the rubble that we can save. It's time for us to go home."

"Uh, not quite yet." Both girls turned as Chasity and Kal approached, both looking every bit as weary as Carrie looked and she felt.

"We've been summoned to the Council in London." Kal explained. "We would truly appreciate it if you would accompany us. It would help us explain all this."

Kira thought for a moment and, after exchanging looks with Carrie and Karen and getting slight nods of affirmation, she agreed.

"But first we go to the Fortress and clean up and get some rest. People don't seem to realize that even Kryptonians get tired."

_**MV1 / Otherverse**_

A few hours of sleep (Kira had opted to sleep in a guest room rather than Kara's old room as Kal had offered), their outfits cleaned, and feeling much refreshed, the five Kryptonians stood before the Council of Earth.

Explanations had been given and Kira, Karen, and Carrie became the recipients of the Royal thanks of a grateful monarch.

Though he was not truly named as such, Karen had instantly identified Arther as Ard-reigh. High King to whom the other kings answered.

"It is not often that we have legends of the past springing forth to save the future." Arthur smiled as he spoke, well aware that he, himself, was one such legend that had done just that. "But what, if I might ask, are your plans now?"

"Its time for us to go home, your Majesty." Karen answered. "We were happy to be of help, but this is not our time, not our place. We belong back with…Kara and Rogue."

Kira could have hugged the girl. Despite what she knew the girl must be feeling, she hid those feelings from the assembly. These people had enough to deal with. Of course they realized that Kara must have died years in the past, but they did not need to know how and exactly when.

"And you, Kira?" Kira was startled to note that it was Lord Wayne, King of Latavia that was addressing her. "Must you, too, return? Latavia will always welcome you, My Lady."

"I am afraid so, your Majesty." Kira heard her own voice say. She thought, for the briefest of moments, to finally correct the case of mistaken identity…and then stopped. What would it hurt for these people to believe that she was their Kira? Perhaps it would give them some hope in the trying times that were to come in this new war with Lex Luthor. "My time and place is elsewhere now and, like my sisters…I must go." She took a breath. "But please, my Lord, convey to your people that I am truly proud of what they have become and that I have the utmost confidence that they will continue to do me proud."

Behind her back, Karen and Carrie exchanged amused looks. Kira was sounding more and more like Kara every day.

"There is one last thing before you leave us." The girls turned for it was Lord Knox that had spoken this time. The king of North America stood and after a polite node to Kal and Chasity, spoke again. "The people of New Denver would like to show their gratitude to the five of you for your efforts. They thought, at first, to create statues in your honor, but decided against it since New Independence already has claims on Superboy and Supergirl." He again smiled at Kal and Chasity. "So the People of New Denver hope they will not be too offended if they lay claim instead to the Zor-El Dox sisters." He paused and looked to Lord Wayne. "Along with Latavia, of course."

Lord Wayne smiled and nodded and Lord Knox continued.

"Therefore, the people of New Denver have asked me to show you this." Lord Knox waved his hand and a hologram appeared in the chamber and the girls gasped. There, in the middle of down town New Denver, amidst the hustle and bustle of a 25th century city, loomed three full color statues. Kira blushed to see herself, larger than life, with a twin on either side! And yet a part of her mind marveled at the abilities of this future time…that such statues were erected and appeared to have been in place all along….all in the matter of a few hours!

_**MV1 / Otherverse**_

"They are not going to believe this when I get home." Kira shook her head as the five Kryptonians once again entered the fortress.

"Oh yes they will." Chasity smiled and help up a camera. "I've taken pictures of everything."

"A Polaroid?" Carrie shook her head. "Those things were old when I was born!"

"What's a Polaroid?" Chasity asked while Kal shook his head.

"Same concept, only advanced." He explained. "You take the picture, then either download them onto a compterm or materialize them. You can materialize as many copies as you want until you erase the picture from memory."

He took the camera from Chasity and showed the girls how it functioned and then pressed a small yellow button on the side. The three girls ooohed and aahed as the air in front of the camera shimmered and a photograph popped into existence. Both Carrie and Karen eyed the device hungrily and Kira snatched it from Kal's hands.

"Absolutely not!" She scolded the girls. "You are not going to take it apart to see how it works! I'm keeping this safe and out of your hands." She looked at Kal and Chasity and shook her head. "I swear, I can't take them anywhere."

They all laughed as Carrie stuck out her tongue at the older Supergirl.

The laughter subsided and the room grew quiet.

"I guess it's time." Kira sighed and stood looking at the twins. "What now?"

"We have to go to the gate." Karen started out the door of the rest area and Carrie shook her head as she followed.

"I hope it still works after all this time."

Karen led them unerringly to the shafts that led to the depths of the Fortress and, without hesitation, dropped in. The others, one by one, followed.

She then led them through a maze of corridors, explaining to Kira that they were now passing through the main control center of the Fortress.

"That way," she pointed down a corridor they passed, "was where the Kandorians stayed." She pointed out things here and there and stopped when they reached another shaft. "This one leads to the lowest level. That's where we built the gate." She hopped in and, again, the others followed.

For her part, Chasity was amazed. True, she had spent time in the Fortress, but she had never gone this far down. A quick question to Kal proved that this was new to him as well.

At the bottom, Karen led them down the single corridor to a set of reinforced steel doors. Tapping a combination, she waited as the doors swung wide.

Kira, Chasity, and Kal all held their breaths as they beheld the massive Probability Gate that lay beyond the doors.

"This is strange." Carrie remarked as she entered. When all but Karen looked at her, she pointed to the swirling colors that swam in mid air within the ring of the gate. "Someone has turned it on. I remember quite clearly shutting it down just after Professor Xavier passed through back to their world."

Karen studied the controls and looked up, her brow furrowed with concern.

"The settings have already been entered." She told them. "It's as if some one has anticipated that we would be here." She reached up and touched a switch and then jumped back as a voice they recognized sprang from hidden speakers in the room.

"Carrie and Karen, if you are hearing my voice, then it means you have found the gate ready for your use." The voice said.

"A recording." Carrie whispered to Kira, Kal, and Chasity. "That's Uncle Zal's voice." Instantly Chasity perked up.

"I can't tell you how I know you will come to the gate, but I can tell you that the settings you will need to return to the proper place and time have been entered. So please enter. We'll be waiting for you on the other side."

The voice cut off and Karen, Carrie, and Kira all looked at each other.

"How could he know about you?" Carrie mused, ever the suspicious one.

"Obviously he made that recording after you returned." Kal ventured. "Either that or perhaps this Lar…." He paused and his eyes grew big. "Lar? Lar Gand? He was there when Rogue rescued us?"

Karen nodded.

"Okay, so here's the question. Do we step through or not?" Carrie demanded.

"Take a look at the settings." Kira requested. "Do they look right to you?"

"They are what I was going to enter in." Karen nodded again.

"I guess that answers that question, then." Kira turned to Kal and Chasity. "It has been a great pleasure meeting the two of you. I think this world is lucky to have the two of you here, at this time."

"Kira, make sure you get a picture of them, since you have the camera." Karen called out, smiling at Chas and Kal. "It was good seeing you again, Kal. You take care. You too, Chas…cousin."

Carrie elected to say nothing, instead quickly hugging the two and then leaping into the gate. Kira followed and, with a wave, Karen entered last.

When all three were gone, the gate subsided, the swirling colors that had twirled madly as they entered calming to a slower speed.

"Wow." Chas whispered.

"Chasity!"

Kal and Chas stiffened as the voice of Zal El spoke again.

"Obviously Karen and Carrie have told me about you and Kal. They have even shown me a picture. There is not much I can say to you from five hundred years in the past, but I can tell you, from what Karen and Carrie have told me, that I am indeed proud to call you 'Granddaughter'."

The voice cut off and Kal, seeing the unshed tears in Chas' eyes looked away. His eyes rested on a yellow envelope sticking out on the floor, beneath the gate, as if some one had slipped it under but left out just enough so that it could be seen. He walked over and picked it up and then brought it back to Chasity.

She took the envelope and gasped. Though yellow and cracked with age, it was easy to see that the envelope had been addressed specifically to her. Though she tried to be careful, the old paper crumbled in her hands, leaving her holding a picture! A picture from the very camera she had just sent back with Kira!

On the back she could make out the words: "To our beloved Grand-daughter (great, great, that is), Chasity."

She turned the picture over and gasped aloud. There, arm in arm, smiling at the camera, were Zal and Kitty!

The end of MV1-11

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse_

_- and Supergirl's Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and The Web of Shadows, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


	10. Chapter 12: Detour 4 and Refugees 3

(Multiverse Earth 1 Chapter 12) MV1-#12 Team Kara A Little Detour: Part 4 and Refugees: Part 3 © Dylan Clearbrook (Note: this story runs concurrently with MV1-9 through MV1-12.) Xavier's School for the Gifted

Kara looked around the science lab, her eyes narrowing as she took in the familiar shape of the Probability Portal.

"I take it you recognize that?" Xavier inquired, seeing the tightening of her expression.

It had taken mere minutes for both Kara and Rogue to show up at the school after the near lifeless body of Frost was found in the Main Science Lab.

Though unable to save the girl's life, Jean Grey had been able to probe quickly enough to discover exactly what had occurred. At which point an urgent call had gone out to Superwoman and Andromeda: Kara and Rogue!

It was one crisis after another.

It had taken only a matter of hours after Tony Stark began to publicly push the notion of re-electing Lex Luthor to the Presidency of the UEG, something that was not going to be over looked by President Golder or her new right hand man; Wilson Fisk, before Golder rescinded her executive orders concerning both the abolishment of Sec-Pol and the control of Superwoman and Rogue (though she most notably did not rescind the special law-enforcement powers granted by the legislature). Tony, despite objections from Lex, did not back down and continued to rally support for Lex's re-election.

It was not long afterwards that Kara and Rogue received an urgent summons from Reed Richards.

Stephanie Strange had, it seemed, vanished. Though her apartment appeared to have been ransacked, there was no real clue as to what had happened to the Doctor who, in partnership with Reed, was in charge of monitoring the health of two Kryptonians, two Kryptonian/Coluan half-breed girls, a Gamma-radiated human champion of the Starheart, a Daxamite, and an unborn child of the latter two that now floated in stasis in an artificial womb within the Antarctic Fortress of Solitude.

It was in the course of a weekly check on the baby that Reed discovered Stephanie missing.

And now this.

"Kara?" Xavier prompted when she did not answer.

"Yes. I recognize it." Kara nodded sharply. "It is a probability broach. A portal. The twins built one in our fortress. But only after they built one in the world where they attended another Xavier's school!"

Xavier raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing.

"That one ended with them accidentally teleporting themselves to another world…and I had to go after them." Kara recalled. "They had to build a portal over there to return." She smiled in spite of the seriousness of the situation, recalling the stir they had caused, first by beating up some clone of Superman named Kon-El and then dumping Guy Gardner in the ocean…after taking his ring.

"Why?" Rogue shook her head. "Why would they build another one? Those damned things have been nothing but trouble!"

"Could it be that they are trying to find a way home?"

Both Kara and Rogue turned to look at Jean.

"Their homes don't exist anymore, Jean." Kara spoke softly. "They were lucky to be removed from those timelines before they ceased to exist."

"And I am sure they understand that…here." Jean touched her head. She then brought her hand down to her chest. "But what about here? They are naturally curious…and they will constantly push the limits…but could it be possible that they don't really know?"

Xavier thought for a moment.

"You don't have to answer if you do not wish to…but it might be helpful…tell me…did either girl truly mourn?" He asked.

"Mourn?" Rogue looked at him, frowning. Kara, however, shook her head.

"No…they haven't." She responded. "Not really. I think they have buried it. And since I am probably so much like their real mothers…it is easy for them to pretend that I truly am their mother and not deal with the pain." She sighed. "Oh, they know the truth. But knowing and feeling are not always the same. As Jean just pointed out."

"No they aren't." Xavier agreed. "It might be something to consider." Kara examined the portal carefully and finally stepped back, shaking her head.

"I can figure out most of it." She admitted, causing both Jean and Xavier to raise their eyebrows. Though they had heard that the twins were exceptionally intelligent, and knew of their fathers, nothing they had learned so far had given them any reason to suspect that Kara was so highly intelligent herself. Seeing their looks, she forced a smile. "I was raised in a high tech society." She explained. "And both my parents are top scientists in their own rights."

Rogue looked as if she were about to make a comment, but before she could, the amusement faded from her eyes.

"What about the girl?" She asked, instead.

_**MV1-12**_

"We had her body moved to the Quarantine unit until her parents can be notified." Jean explained as she escorted the two women into the medical section of the school. She paused at the door and looked back at the Kryptonians. "She was still alive when we discovered her." She explained. "That's how we knew what had happened. She died not long after I arrived. Thankfully I was able to get the information from her mind and get out before she passed." She frowned and led them into the room.

"Oh Rao!" Kara swallowed reflexively, closing her eyes briefly.

Rogue, on the other hand, moved to the bedside and began to examine the girl closely.

"Is this bluish coloring natural?" She demanded, glancing up at Jean.

"Yes." Jean nodded. "Her mutant ability involved extreme cold."

Rogue nodded and went back to the examination. The body lay on the bed, twisted into a fetal position. The visible skin of the face, neck, and arms was dry to the touch and wrinkled in a way that made one thing of someone of extreme age.

"Almost all of her life force had been drained." Jean explained. "The fact that she had any remaining tells us that the person that did this either could not drain her completely or dared not drain her!"

"Explain!" Rogue snapped, not stopping her examination.

"She dared not drain any more." It was Kara that answered, causing both Jean and Rogue to look at her in surprise. This was something she had seen before! Instantly Rogue accessed those memories that she had accidentally stolen from Kara so long ago and tried to find a match to what she was seeing. It was not a long search.

"Glorith." She announced, looking up and catching Kara's eyes.

_**MV1-12**_

"Would you care to explain?"

Kara and Rogue now sat in Xavier's office with Jean, Lex and Mercy, their faces grim. They had left the infirmary soon after their revelation and had contacted Lex.

"Glorith." Kara shook her head. "Glorith is hard to describe. First of all, she is not from this time period. She is from the 31st century, I believe. Or at least the Glorith I recall was." She took a breath. "She was a major thorn in the side of the Legion of Super-heroes, working first with a being called the Time Trapper and then with…." She paused, looking straight at Lex. "…Mordru!"

"Both were her teachers." Rogue went on, tapping those stolen memories. "Though she was not above working on her own."

"Correct." Kara confirmed. "Glorith was an opportunist. And she was a skilled student of Mordru." She jerked her head towards the office door. "That girl was drained with magic. Glorith would do that if she were running low of life energy to power her magic. The downside of it was that she had to take care. If Glorith stayed connected with the victim as he or she died, then she would die as well. So she would drain them just to the limit and then release them, knowing that they had been drained too much to recover." She shook her head. "That was not something that was common knowledge. She was very careful about hiding that. That she would do this to a girl…and just leave her to be found by anyone…shows that she was either desperate or in a hurry…or both."

"So what would this…Glorith want?" Lex demanded.

"What she could never have…at least in the reality that I came from." Kara responded instantly. "Glorith was obsessed with power. That was her first priority. But second was her obsession to have the one man that rejected her…again and again. Lar Gand!"

"So we have a love-crazed mage running loose!" Mercy shook her head.

"We have a more pressing problem." Rogue had had enough. "In case you have all forgotten…our daughters are missing!"

Jean had shared with them all the final images she had been able to pull from Frost's mind before she died. They now all knew that the girls had been pulled into the portal…they had not gone willingly…and that Glorith had then stepped out of the portal.

"We have not forgotten, Rogue." Xavier tried to sooth her. "But it is appears that it may be necessary to find this…Glorith…in order to discover from her where your daughters might be!"

"Perhaps." Kara mused, her eyes taking a far away look. "And then again, perhaps not."

With the exception of Rogue, who began to show what could only be described as an evil grin, the others in the room looked on mystified as Kara produced what appeared to be an oversized playing card and began to concentrate!

_**MV1-12**_

"Next time you make sure those nieces of mine add some safeguards!"

Kara held her tongue at the statement, though she obviously wanted to just snap out.

"Well?" Rogue was not so restrained.

Zal-El, Lex, Reed, and Ian stopped their studies and looked over at the ex-mutant.

It had been rather interesting…that first meeting between Lex Luthor and the Otherverse Superman…Zal-El.

The young blonde Kryptonian had to be restrained by both Kara and Rogue until he gave his word that he would hear them out before tearing off the head of his archenemy.

Ian, used to the differences within various shadows, as he called alternate timelines, took it all in stride. That a Lex Luthor could be one of the good guys was no big surprise to him at all.

Though still not thoroughly convinced, Zal had finally agreed to work with the man…if only to find out where his nieces where and how to get them back.

So far, they had been able to determine where Glorith had come from and, after Ian had entered the portal to investigate and returned, had determined that the sorceress had not simply switched places with them, stranding them at the Citadel at the End of Time.

"This is not going to be easy, Rogue." Zal started, stopping as Ian put a hand on his arm.

"Even with Celia," Ian held up an arm so that the bracelet he wore could be observed. An uncharacteristic act on his part: Ian was not usually so…forthcoming…with his little secrets…and Celia was one such secret. "It will take us time."

Kara had never been able to determine if Celia was a super advanced computer system, indistinguishable from a living entity, or a new life form altogether.

She did know, however, that Celia considered other computers her personal playgrounds…with or with out the permission of the computer's owner.

Ian looked around at those gathered.

"I know that you are aware that this Earth, this MVE-1 as you call it, is but one of three sister worlds in three different universes." He began. "Do you also realize that those three universes, all created by that device seventeen years ago, are but a small part of a complete vast Multiverse? Are you also aware that this Multiverse is but a small fraction of other…realities and groupings of realities within this vast Continuum?" He paused and looked back at the portal.

"It will take time for even Celia to sort through just a fraction of those realities." He mused. "But perhaps there is a way to…accelerate…the search."

"How?" Reed demanded. He shook his head. Too much was going on at once. The girls missing, Stephanie missing...

"By using the very equipment that this…Glorith…abandoned to come here!"

"Use the Citadel at the End of Time?" Kara was appalled. For as long as she could remember, the Citadel, the fortress of the nefarious Time Trapper, had been a place of ill omen. A place that should be destroyed, not used.

"Of course." Ian raised an eyebrow, as if surprised that Kara had not herself seen the benefits. "Kara, I understand your feelings on the place, but surely you are not among those that equate objects with evil or good? A gun is neither. It is merely a tool that can be used for either, depending upon the person using that tool. So it will be with the Citadel. For whatever purpose it was constructed, and I assure you that I do not believe your…Time Trapper, as you call him…capable of such a feat, it can be turned to be used to our advantage…and the advantage of countless other people. Indeed, the Keeper of the Citadel might even be considered…a Continuum Oracle!" He gave one of his rare smiles and turned his attention back to the topic. "I am confident Celia and I can tap into the Citadel's operating system. Through that, we might be able to trace exactly where Glorith sent the girls."

"In other words, Shut up and let us do our work." Rogue translated.

"I am sure I would never put it so crudely, but essentially, that is correct, yes." Ian nodded. He then paused and looked back to Kara. "And do not forget, Fang and Pantha are tracking the girls as we speak. I am sure of it…it is in their nature. It is highly probable that they will discover their location before we even come close."

"What do we do with…this…in the meantime?" Jean Gray asked, gesturing towards the portal.

"We leave it alone for now." Zal answered before anyone else could. "We don't want to tamper with it too much until after we have located the girls and make sure they do not need it to return. After that, I suggest we move it to Kara's Antarctic Fortress and reassemble it. There it can be tied in to Kandor and Zor can take care of regulating its use."

If Lex noticed the slight Zal gave him for naming the Antarctic Fortress as Kara's, he gave no notice.

"I think that is an excellent notion." He agreed, instead. He then stepped up and, tempting fate, put a hand on the young blond Superman's shoulder. "Perhaps you would be willing to help us in the reassembly. I would be more than happy to show you around and let you see what our Kal was like. If you're half what Kara says you are, then I am sure he would have been as proud of you as she is!"

Despite the circumstances, both Kara and Rogue had to turn away so that the bemused Zal could not see the laughter in their faces. Lex was laying it on thick!

When they finally got themselves together, Rogue opened her mouth to speak. She was cut off as Ian straightened suddenly from the study he had resumed.

"Ian?" She saw the concentration in his eyes and knew that what ever it was, it was serious.

"I think Glorith, in the long run, will be the least of your worries." He spoke in a near whisper. His eyes were unfocused, as if he were looking at something in a plane none of the others present could see. Finally he turned and looked directly at Kara. "Do not worry about Glorith. I will deal with her myself." He paused and then nodded. "You should leave now. I believe you will find that you are needed off the coast of Japan! Both of you."

It was a credit to the trust both Kara and Rogue had in Ian that they did not pause to question. Instead, the seemingly vanished, moving at super speed.

Zal made as if to follow, stopping when Lex once again touched his arm.

"No." The bald scientist and ex president shook his head. "I know you wish to help them, but I am afraid your appearance would cause more harm than good. Kara and Rogue have to work to get this world to trust them…and with the President trying to control them…it will not be easy."

Zal watched his 'sisters' with his x-ray vision as they flew off and then nodded reluctantly. Finally he turned and looked at this Lex Luthor that was talking to him as if to a friend.

In his own worlds, Lex Thorul had been the younger brother of Lena Luthor, his cousin's arch nemesis. If that Lex had been as good as his sister was evil, why was it so hard to accept that this Lex was also one of the good guys?

_Because I have been hurt too often by the Lex of Otherverse_. He admitted to himself. The self-proclaimed…no, he was not self-proclaimed. He was elected, no matter how rigged the elections were, President of the United States. The President of the United States and mastermind of evil would stop at nothing to destroy the SUSA and the rest of the world just to get control.

Yet here was a Lex that was, if he understood correctly, bitterly resisting the urging of his closest friends to once again take up the Presidency of his world…a position he had earned and then gladly stepped down from after serving his…sentence, as he called it.

Here was a Lex that not only knew Kal-El…but had grown up with him…had called him brother!

He had been the best man at the wedding between Lois and Clark.

Zal shook his head. He did not believe that he would ever be able to call this man friend…but perhaps he could learn to…accept!

Phoenix, Arizona HQ Stark Industries

"Aren't you pushing this rather hard?" Barbara Gordon reclined in a seat in Tony's office, watching as the multi-billionaire industrialist did what he did best…manage.

"I don't think so." Tony looked up from the computer screen, smiling as he always did when he looked at her…no matter what problems he was handling. "Things have been sliding back into chaos for some time now. I was one of those who believed Lex gave up the presidency too soon. If we can get him back into power, get the people to rally behind him, we might have a chance to pull the fat out of the fire…so to speak."

"Tony, from what I understand, this UEG is a basic Democracy…even a…"

"Wrong." Tony cut her off. "The UEG was never set up to be a Democracy." He stood and began to pace. "Democracy is a nice concept, Barbara," Despite her best efforts, Babs had not yet been able to convince Tony to call her anything other than Barbara…or Barb, "but it is virtually unworkable in practice. Lex recognized that from the beginning. In a Democracy, everyone has a vote."

"As it should be." Babs frowned.

"Really?" Tony sat on the edge of his desk, looking more like a college professor than an industrial tycoon at the moment. "What about Joe Blow on the street with an IQ of 5? What about people who have never worked a day in their lives, relying instead on welfare to get by…and even become rich?" Tony shook his head. "No. Voting should not be a right, Barbara, but a privilege that must be earned!"

"And who exactly determines who has earned that…privilege?" Babs demanded.

"That is the easy part." Tony smiled again. "A simple requirement of all people who wish to vote: a job and a basic test to show that the person at least has some concept of what the issues are!"

Babs thought for a moment and finally had to be honest with herself. In the old days, in her original reality, she had often wished that there had been more requirements that needed to be met to vote other than having reached a particular age. Some people, those that were truly incapable of understanding the true issues…or those that wished only to vote themselves more bread and circuses…had no business walking into a voting booth and having their voice heard alongside that of a person that worked hard to support themselves, their families, and their country…and took time to discover for themselves what the issues were rather than listening to the media.

And, as usual, she had to admit that a majority of the hard working, informed people often ended up on the conservative side…while the others ended up voting the 'bread and circuses' liberal ticket.

"And now I have forgotten the point I was going to raise." She admitted with a wry smile.

"Good." Tony walked back around his desk. "Because I am just about done here and there is something I want you to see."

Babs waited until Tony finished and then followed him out of his office. She observed immediately that his secretary was missing from her desk, as were the other office workers in the outer offices beyond her office.

Mystified, she followed Tony down a familiar hallway towards the main auditorium area where he occasionally threw parties for his workers or arranged for learning seminars.

He held the double doors open for her and she paused, looking into the darkness beyond.

'Tony?" She asked. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. She entered and waited as he allowed the doors to close and, following a small light near the stage, led her by the hand up the small stair case.

"Anthony Stark, what is going on?" She demanded when he came to a stop in what she assumed was the middle of the stage.

"This." Tony smiled again as the lights came up, revealing the entire office compliment and a few other friends.

Babs's eyebrows rose when she noticed Dick Grayson in the crowd, smiling at her.

"Tony?" She froze as Tony turned her to face him and then dropped to one knee. He held out a small box with one hand and deftly flipped the lid to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Babs," Tony began, surprising her with the use of the nickname. His voice, she could not help but notice, trembled. "I know this is rather sudden…But I would be honored if you would be my wife. Barbara Gordon…will you marry me?"

Colorado The Danvers Ranch/Fortress of Solitude

The Japanese Coast problem had taken much longer than expected for Kara and Rogue to repair. Nothing strenuous…just tedious. It was several hours before they could put Japan behind them and begin the flight back across the Pacific. As they crossed over the coast of California, they waved and tried to smile at the occasional fighter jet that rose from the ground to pace them for a distance.

Rather than returning to Metropolis and Xavier's school…and getting in the way…they had elected to return to the Danvers Ranch.

As they neared their destination they increased their speed until they were zipping through the sky fast enough to avoid detection unless a trained observer on the ground just happened to spot them in time to follow their progress.

They came in low, and, thanks to the massive tree cover, were able to duck down below the visible level from the air and escape any radar aimed in their direction.

By-passing the ranch, they elected to dive completely out of sight on the east side of the massive mountain lake. Deep and wide, the extinct volcano provided a perfect method of entering the Fortress/Ranch undetected.

"You would think they would at least keep us informed." Kara fumed as she flew out of the pool at the bottom of the entrance cave that led to the unsecured portion of the Fortress. She spun in place at super-speed, quickly drying herself. Rogue, doing likewise, waited until she was finished. As she opened her mouth to respond…the green rings both she and Kara wore sprang to life…Jenny was calling! (see MV1-9: Refugees part 2)

When they signed off, Kara had a curious look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Rogue demanded, knowing that look meant trouble…but this time she did not mind. If it kept Kara's mind, and her own, off the twins…it was bound to be good.

"This new…Sentinel from MV Earth-2." Kara mused. "I know what Jenny and Lar said…but there is something more there. I don't think they see the whole picture yet."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I think the Starheart has plans for the three of them. I don't think this new Arisia will be going back to Earth-2 anytime soon."

"Well, you heard what Jenny said." Rogue shrugged. "The refugees of Graxos IV are going to find it hard to accept her. They just buried their own Arisia…to them, this new Arisia will be an imposter."

"And I think the Starheart knows this." Kara shook her head. "I should have paid more attention to the Alterverse Alan Scott." She shook her head. "No…I think something is about to happen around here…and the Starheart is trying to get its players ready!"

Rogue would have replied had she not suddenly found herself fending off an extremely joyous Fang…jumping up and licking her face before scuttling over to Kara and repeating the process.

Rogue noted that Pantha had appeared as well, sitting off to the side, in true cat fashion, watching the antics of her brother/mate.

It was only then that Rogue noticed the blood!

"Kara!" She called out, crossing quickly to kneel down by Pantha, rubbing her hands through the feline's fur. "They're covered in blood."

Though a slight exaggeration, the fur on the paws and muzzles of both animals were sticky with dried blood.

Kara pushed the canine back and looked closely at his muzzle and examined his paws.

"Fang?" She talked urgently. "Fang, where is Carrie? Fang!"

"It isn't their own blood." Rogue noted after a similar examination of Pantha. She ran her hands around the feline's neck, checking under the collar… "Kara!" She pulled the hastily written note out and quickly unfolded it, careful not to rip it in her suddenly trembling hands.

Xavier's School for the Gifted Metropolis

"Well at least we know they are safe!" Xavier gave a sigh of relief after reading the note.

Kara had wasted no time in speeding to Metropolis, Rogue on her heels.

Now, once again in the Lab where Zal and Lex continued to work on tracing the girls, questions still remained.

"Then where are they?" Kara demanded. She had been relieved to see the portal was still activated—she had no clue what would happen if someone tried to enter through a portal that was shut down…nor did she want to experiment with her daughters.

Zal and Lex went over the coordinates that had been written on the note, comparing it again and again to the coordinates of the portal. Finally Zal stepped back, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rogue demanded.

"First…using a Boom tube…the girls would not have come through the portal." Zal explained. "They would have just appeared." He held up the note. "Second, if they went to these coordinates, they would not have shown up here in any case."

"Then where are they?" Kara demanded.

"In Otherverse!" Zal laughed. "To be precise, almost five hundred years in the future of Otherverse!"

"I can't see how Carrie or Karen could make such a mistake." Kara shook her head.

"You might not." Rogue had to laugh now. "But then, you aren't a teenager running from a bunch of Darkseid's goons."

The mention of Darkseid instantly cut through the laughter…Rogue's first of all. She shook her head.

"It can wait…first we get the twins home."

"And Kira." Kara smiled again. "I knew there was something about that girl I liked. A bit unsure…a bit rebellious…and hard headed…she reminds me of…you!" She laughed again, Darkseid pushed to the back of her mind as she pointed at Rogue.

"Very funny." Rogue smiled. Her smiled dipped as she noticed Zal in deep thought. Finally he, too, smiled and pointed towards the portal.

"I know what I have to do when I get home." He said. "And if I am right we should be seeing something right about…."

The opening of the portal swirled, the gap becoming smoky. And then, one at a time, Carrie, Karen, and Kira Jor-El stepped through.

"How…" Rogue looked at Zal.

"Easy." Zal looked at the twins. "I figured the first thing they would do would be to try to use the Fortress Portal. I could only hope that it would be standing five hundred years from now. So when I return home, I will make sure it is on a constant setting to return to this exact time."

"Obviously it is still there in the future." Rogue sighed, watching Kara hug the girls to her…Kira included.

"What are you standing there for?"

"Huh?" Rogue turned to see Jean looking at her with a smile.

"You belong up there too…now go…make sure your daughters are okay."

"My…" Rogue was stunned…and then she smiled and nodded, bounding across the floor to join in the family hug fest.

They were not allowed much time for the impromptu family reunion.

After disentangling herself from the gaggle, Kara used Ian's Trump to inform him of the return of the Twins. He was, she learned, deep inside the inner workings of the Citadel, still attempting to trace Glorith.

"I believe I have discovered something." He told her. Through the contact she felt his stern look. "Kara, you are not to try to confront her." He ordered. "Magic is your weakness…but perhaps, in me, Glorith will meet her match. She will not reach Lar…this I promise!"

She had barely signed off when a student burst into the lab, huffing and puffing, out of breath. Unable to speak, he sent a pleading look to Jean.

"They're here!" Jean gasped, catching the thought the student sent in her direction.

"Who's here?" Kara demanded, causing the Trump to vanish. Zal frowned…Kara's new uniform did not appear to have any pockets…so where did the card go?

"The refugees!" Jean exclaimed, heading for the door. "The Refugee fleet has arrived and is taking up orbiting positions over Mars and Venus!"

"Impossible!" Kara shook her head. "We just talked to Jenny a few hours ago. There is no way that fleet could have crossed such a distance in that time!"

"Kara." Rogue tapped her on the shoulder, pointing with her chin. "I think that answers that puzzle."

Kara turned and gasped.

Standing there, observing everything, was a little blue…woman?

"Indeed, Kara Zor-El." The blue woman smiled. "I am a Guardian, even though I am given to understand that female Guardians did not exist in your home reality."

In contrast to the stuffed shirt Guardians Kara had known in the past, the woman stepped forward and, though a bit awkwardly, held out her hand in a Terran greeting.

"You may call me Shandra." The woman said as she shook hands. She did not let go of Kara's hand as she looked around. "There are more of you than I was given to understand. No matter, you will all be needed."

Charles Xavier gripped the arms of his wheel chair as green light flared out. When it faded, he, Jean, and Lex Luthor were alone in the Lab.

_**MV1-12**_

"You made good time." Rogue quipped.

She, like the others, had been taken by surprise by the actions of the Guardian Shandra. Yet she was the first to recover when they found themselves in what appeared to be an oversized stateroom aboard a massive starliner.

She was not really surprised to see Jenny, Lar, Arisia, and the two Green Lanterns; Katma and Tomar waiting for them. What did surprise her were the six other Guardians and the sudden appearance of Fang and Pantha.

"They are not going to let the girls separate from them for a while, I would think." Zal remarked. He was still trying to take it all in and had elected to focus on the familiar.

"Blame them." Jenny jerked a thumb at the gathered Guardians. "We had barely launched Arisia's funeral capsule when they informed us that we did not have time to go the slow route."

"If they could do that…why…" Rogue began…trailing off as the Guardian Ganthet shook his head.

"It is not that simple." He spoke up. "It was a massive expenditure of energy…even for us together." He gestured to his companions. "It is not something we would do lightly…nor could we do it again…not for some time."

"They are like me." Jenny explained. "They generate their own energy. The Starheart started them off…but since they have been basically on their own."

"Are you saying that you are like a Guardian?" Kara raised an eyebrow, as if she were truly beginning to understand exactly how powerful her friend was.

"No." Jenny shook her head. "The Guardians are…made…to be able to handle the power. I'm not. My gamma radiated body makes it easier, but I could not hold a tenth of the power a Guardian holds without going insane or burning up…or both."

"Which is why the Starheart draws the excess energy off." Lar took up the explanation.

Rogue noted the way that he stood close to both Arisia and Jenny but made no comment.

For her own part, the new Sentinel seemed to be uncomfortable, but made certain that she did not stray far from either Jenny or Lar. And she studied Kara carefully!

"So why are we here?" Kara demanded, looking back and forth between Shandra and Ganthet.

"The enemy is coming." Shandra answered, honestly. "And the Green Lantern Corps is…non-functional."

"She means that they are incapable of fighting." Lar clarified. "Jenny believes the Great Battery has been sabotaged."

Kara looked towards Katma and Tomar.

Tomar, for his part, showed great interest in these…Kryptonians. Krypton had been one of his charges…a charge that he felt he had failed.

"They are being powered by me…for the moment." Jenny explained. "If they were to attempt to recharge at the Great Battery…or their portable ones…they would become…lethargic…confused."

"What enemy?" Zal demanded, his eyes narrowing. This was not his world…but Kara and Rogue and the twins were, for all practical purposes, family.

"Darkseid."

It was Rogue that answered, not the Guardians…though Shandra nodded.

"Apokolips is usually located deep within an unreachable pocket of space." She said, turning to look at the Princess Koriand'r. "But recently, it has been spotted in sector 2828."

"I have known of this." Koriand'r admitted. "And my father sought to warn the Guardians, even if our Sector is…was…off limits to the Guardians. It was for that reason that our system…our sector…was destroyed."

"But the sector was reported as empty…nothing." Tomar shook his head.

"By Green Lanterns that are using tainted energy." Jenny explained. "It would probably not be hard for Darkseid to maintain a cover from them."

"That's the second time 'taint' has been mentioned." Rogue cut in. "What exactly is it and how could it…infect…the Great Battery?" She was accessing Kara's memories, digging up anything and everything she could on the Guardians and the Great Battery of Power.

"We…do not know." Ganthet admitted, though it did not appear to be an easy thing for him to do. "That is why, after we have finished here, we wish the Sentinel…Sentinels, rather…to come to Oa…to help us discover the cause and, if possible, a cure."

"Can you do that?" Kara demanded of Jenny.

"I'm not sure." Jenny thought…her eyes, however, were on Kira. "But I think I know someone who might be able to help!"

"You said finish up here…" Zal prompted.

"The refugees must be taken to the planets." Shandra answered. "In space, they will be easy targets for Darkseid's warships."

"But the planets are not ready for them yet." Kara protested.

"Don't worry about that." Jenny answered, her voice dull. "They will be ready. All of you, however, must work on getting the refugees planet-side."

Kara considered and, though she did not fully understand, nodded.

"Okay. We can get this done…and then we get ready to meet Darkseid's fleet. But…" She turned and faced Kira. "After we take care of the refugees, you go home!"

"I want to help, Kara!" Kira demanded. "I can…"

"You can go home!" Kara took one of Kira's hands in her own. "Kira, You were pulled into this. For that I am sorry. And I will gladly accept your help with the refugees. But Darkseid…" She shook her head. "I can't allow that, Kira. Darkseid is a threat that I have faced before and you haven't. I will have problems enough keeping the girls away as it is. If you stay, they will find a way to convince you to enter the battle with them, and I can't take that chance."

"Kira, it's like this: you are smart, competent, and completely out of your element. I promise that if we need you and the Alterverse team, we will come find you. You are a skilled martial artist—what does your training tell you?"

Though she was obviously not happy about it, Kira saw Kara's logic and nodded.

"And my mother and brother must be frantic by now."

"Hey…we can take her home!" Carrie announced, smiling.

"I don't think so." "Excuse me?" "Absolutely not!"

Kira could not help laughing as Kara, Rogue, and Zal answered at the same time.

"I think maybe they are still a bit mad at us, Carrie." Karen ventured, somewhat timidly.

"I think you're right." Kira answered before Carrie could. "And more than a little concerned." She glanced at Kara and then went on. "But I think you can handle it. I think we've all learned a lesson about being responsible for our actions….haven't we?"

"You can say that again." Carrie responded…somewhat glumly.

"Okay. We're on a tight schedule, people." Kara clapped her hands together. "Or at least that is what I am led to believe. So the sooner we get this taken care of…the better." She turned to Shandra. "Where do we start?"

"You will know." Shandra answered. Instantly she, the other Guardians, Jenny, and Arisia vanished.

"Koriand'r!" Lar's voice was husky as he turned to the startled princess. "You get it set up! I want every one of these people to see what is happening! Every one of them!"

Koriand'r nodded wordlessly and sped out of the room.

"Lar?" Kara moved closer to the Daxamite as he focused his attention beyond the bulkheads and the ship's hull.

"Watch, Kara." He told her, speaking in a faint, worried whisper. "Just watch."

Six sets of x-ray and telescopic vision turned outward, focusing on the green glow that had appeared above the second world of the system. The world the inhabitants of Earth called Venus!

"Venus will be the most difficult…so they chose to tackle it first." Lar explained.

Kara, frowning, watched as the seven Guardians formed a ring around Jenny and Arisia. She then watched as Jenny and Arisia nodded to each other and…clasped hands.

What happened next was far beyond anything Kara had conceived as the two Sentinels began to merge to form…Senturia!

"Together they can channel more energy than either can alone." Lar explained, as if someone had asked.

Then came the sound. Broadcast, Kara realized, through the rings she, Rogue, Lar, and the Green Lanterns wore.

"Now!" The twin voices that came from Senturia were easily identifiable as belonging to Jenny and Arisia.

Silence held the room in its grip as, above the cloud covered hell that was Venus, the seven Guardians unleashed their massive stores of power.

Not upon the planet…but upon Senturia.

For what seemed to be an eternity to those watching, Senturia floated as if anchored in space, soaking up the energy before she, in turn, began to unleash the power, focusing everything on the planet below.

At first there seemed to be no effect and then…

"The cloud cover!" Carrie voiced exclamation as the massive atmosphere of the hellish planet began to break apart

"Lar…what are they doing?" Rogue demanded, her voice leaving little doubt that she would accept an order to watch.

"Instant terraforming." The Daxamite replied. "They are reducing the cloud cover of Venus, allowing the heat trapped below to escape. When they are finished, Venus will have an atmosphere comparable to that of Earth. The colonists will have to move quickly, however to get vegetation started that can regenerate the oxygen that the colonists will breathe. It will not take long. Though they cannot do it all…by the time they are finished, both Mars and Venus will be extremely fertile worlds. They will be virtually lifeless to begin with…but able to take plant and animal transplants easily. The colonists will also discover that the soil will, for some time to come, accelerate the growth of crops and air plants."

Lar's voice droned on as the green energy blasting at Venus ceased…and the group floating above the world vanished.

"Where…." Karen began.

"Mars!" It was Kira who answered, swinging her gaze towards the fourth planet.

Kara quickly swung her sight in that direction, frowning. Something seemed different.

The Guardians again flared up, feeding their energy into the Jenny/Arisia composite that Lar called Senturia. And once again Senturia focused that energy and her own toward the planet below.

Unlike Venus, Mars did not have the massive atmosphere that had caused such a run away green-house effect on the second planet. In fact, Mars sported a very thin atmosphere at best.

"Ice." Lar spoke up again, his voice sounding, if possible, even bleaker. "There are massive ice deposits below the surface, mostly at the poles. They are releasing it, melting it and evaporating it."

"Releasing the oxygen to form a thicker atmosphere." Carrie caught on.

It was only then that Kara noticed another difference…and the sudden gasp from Rogue indicated that she, too, had noticed.

There were only four bright spots in the ring around Senturia. Three of the Guardians were gone!

As Kara watched, another bright spot faded and winked out. She kicked her telescopic vision up a notch and gasped as the full enormity of what was happening came to her.

The vanishing bright spot had been a Guardian. The Guardian was not, however, gone. His lifeless body floated in space, slowly moving away from those that still fed energy into Senturia.

She turned back to Venus and, after a bit of searching, found the three bodies of the other missing Guardians. She resisted the urge to take a closer look to find out which Guardians they were.

"Lar…no…" She shook her head, shutting off both x-ray and telescopic vision…she did not want to see anymore.

"There was no other way, Kara Zor-El."

She turned and saw Katma watching her, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Jenny and Arisia could not do this alone…even as Senturia." The red skinned humanoid spoke softly. "It was their wish to do this, Kara. The Guardians feel…ashamed. This is their way to try to attain at least partial atonement."

"For Rao's sake, this is idiocy!" Kara felt like shouting. As it was her voice was raised higher than normal. "What do they have to feel ashamed for? None of this was their doing!"

"In a way, it was." Lar surprised her by cutting in. His vision was still glued to the scene around Mars, yet that did not stop him from taking part in the conversation. "And it started seventeen years ago!"

"The Khund/Kryptonian invasion."

"Yes." Lar nodded slightly. "Arisia did not understand the full implications of what was occurring, but she knew that she had to act…even if the Guardians would not acknowledge that they had a responsibility in this sector. It was a power play."

"I don't understand." Rogue enjoined. "What kind of power play?"

"The previous Sentinel was from Earth." Lar answered when neither Green Lantern chose to. "His name was Hal Jordan."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kara sighed.

"Perhaps this will surprise you. Even though the Green Lantern Corps would not acknowledge a direct responsibility for this sector…they should have responded…had Hal demanded it."

"Excuse me?"

"The Sentinel, traditionally, has the authority to command the Green Lanterns during a time of crisis." Tomar spoke up. "But Hal did not…"

"Stop it!" Katma snapped at the birdlike humanoid. "The Sentinel was under attack…the Sentinel died…because the Green Lantern Corps did not respond to his request." She turned and faced Kara. "And they did not respond because it was not put through proper channels. Politics!"

"One Green Lantern did respond." Lar noted. "Arisia of Graxos IV."

"Okay…I am now officially confused." Rogue shook her head. "Which Arisia are we talking about…the one out there fused with Jenny or the one you gave a space burial to?"

"At that time, they were one and the same." Lar answered. His eyes blinked and he refocused, turning to Kara.

As he did, Kara noticed that his eyes seemed distant and had an unearthly green glow to them. His lips quirked in an awkward smile, as if he were a mere puppet whose strings were being pulled by some far off puppet master.

This was Lar's body…but it was no longer Lar that controlled it!

"What…?" Rogue had noticed as well and took a step forward, stopping when Kara blocked her.

"If I am right, the Starheart speaks." Kara announced.

Both Green Lanterns reacted with surprise and turned to face the Daxamite.

For his part, Lar's attention never wavered from Kara.

"Very astute, Kara Zor-El." It was Lar's voice, his accent, his way of talking…but it was not Lar. "The Daxamite is not my Champion. But he is the chosen of her…and thus, connected to me."

Lar looked around, taking in everyone around him, stopping for an extended gaze of Kira. Finally he returned his attention to Kara.

"I have done nothing that Lar Gand has not agreed to." He spoke again. "When my Champions are not available, I may speak through him. Indeed, I find it far easier to speak through the Daxamite. Though he is not capable of wielding the Green Flame, he can, for short times, be used as a conduit for communication."

He paused, as if thinking, and then nodded.

"I am to inform you that Lar is aware of all that occurs now, Kara. He is, understandably, preoccupied with the well being of his…mates."

"Mates?" Rogue demanded, looking to Kara. "I heard right? He did say 'mates'? Plural?"

Kara ignored her and spoke directly to Lar.

"Look, I am not good with talking to gods…I just want to know what in Rao's name is going on!"

"I am…the Starheart…is not a god…not in that sense." Lar's voice denied the accusation. "But listen well, Kara Zor-El, for events are soon to occur that will force you to make difficult choices." He paused and then went on before anyone else could jump into the silence. "Seventeen years ago, as the inhabitants of Earth measure time, the Guardians of Oa and the Green Lantern Corps chose to ignore a call for aid from my Sentinel. It is an act of negligence that they shall not repeat…for the effects of that negligence are felt today…and shall be felt far into the future."

"Seventeen years ago, a device created by a race called the Maltusians was activated on Earth."

"The Probability Device." Kara nodded. "Lex Luthor showed it to me…a burnt out husk."

"The…Probability Device. Yes. As good a name as any other." Lar nodded. "This device was created by a Maltusian named Krona. Billions of your years ago. A plaything. A model for students…a toy for children."

"Wait a minute." Kara's mind worked furiously…reaching deep into her memory to find… "The Maltusians! They were the original race that eventually became the Guardians of Oa!"

"Indeed." Lar nodded. "Some did. And some, wishing only for more power…wishing to find a way to harness the power of the Starheart…rebelled. Krona was their leader."

Kara felt a chill run up her spine and she knew her sudden shivering was visible as Rogue putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Krona tried to view the Beginning of Time." She whispered. "It was that act that either created the Multiverse of my own reality. It also created Qward…and the Anti-Monitor."

"His act could not create what already existed." Lar stated. "The Multiverse existed before Krona. But Qward did not…nor did the Anti-Monitor. They exist now." Lar's eyes grew hard. "But that is only part of it. The Anti-Monitor exists….but there is no opposite of him. No Monitor."

"That's impossible!"

"No, it is possible. And for reasons that will be made clear in their proper time." Lar seemed to wilt a bit.

"The Daxamite cannot contain my presence much longer, Kara Zor-El." He said. "Understand this. Arisia comes from your future…in the proper time, my Sentinels and Lar must seek out a Champion reborn. The flameling: daughter of the mountain cat. Then all things will be made clear."

Even as the last word passed his through his lips, Lar slumped to the ground.

"Flameling, daughter of the mountain cat?" Rogue demanded. She started forward to help Kara as she tried to revive the Daxamite…stopping when she caught sight of Kira. The Alterverse Supergirl was standing far too still…too… "Kira?"

"Huh? Wha…" The young woman shook her head, blinking her eyes, and seemed to sway. Rogue put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked: her concern clear.

"Yeah…Must be an after-effect. Odd, but I guess I'm just tired. Must of zoned out for a bit." She shook her head again and then noticed Kara helping the groggy Lar to his feet. "What happened?" She looked at Rogue, her confusion apparent. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing you weren't supposed to, I think." Rogue answered, confusing the young woman even more.

The end of MV1-12

_- Story written and copyrighted (C) 2003 by Dylan Clearbrook_

_- and may not be reprinted without permission._

_- The Continuum Worlds Concept is a joint creation of _

_- Dylan Clearbrook and Eldric. Otherverse_

_- and Supergirl's Multiverse, as depicted in the_

_- Continuum Worlds, are original creations of Dylan Clearbrook._

_- Alterverse and The Inheritors, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds,_

_- are original creations of Eldric._

_- The Realm and The Web of Shadows, as depicted in the Continuum Worlds, _

_- are original creations of John P. and Jason G respectively._

_- Some characters in Continuum Worlds stories are original creations_

_- of Dylan Clearbrook, Eldric, Michael Liebhart, Jake H., Jason G.,_

_- Andrew Shields, Kyle M., Brian, or Jason Froikin and may not _

_- be used without express permission of the respective author._

_- All DC characters are property of D.C. Comics. _

_- All Marvel characters are property of Marvel Comics. _


End file.
